Systematic Fate
by SilphEmploy
Summary: This story takes place in an alternative universe, one that is pulled away from that of the Pokéverse. A world eternally conflicted by two formidable factions; Science and Magic. AU PokéSpe.
1. Trouble Was When It All Began

**Author Note:**

**Happy 17****th**** Pokémon Anniversary!**

**Now onto business everyone… First off, I just want to point out that I have never posted a fanfic before and never had any intention to make one; due to the fact that I am more of a reader than a writer… but then I became inspired by several other fanfics and their authors. So I decided to pull out an old story I had created from countless generations of idea building, and before I knew it, ****Systematic Fate**** was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to PokéSpe and the sort. (I'm sure you all can tell what is mine and what's not mine).**

* * *

Prologue:

This story takes place in an alternative universe, one that is pulled away from that of the Pokéverse. A world eternally conflicted by two formidable factions; Science and Magic. Of the whole entire human population, around 80% have been estimated to having a potential power. However about 60% of them have the ability to demonstrate such power, and while the other 20% remains to be seen. This leaves the leftover 20% without any sort of special abilities, what we would commonly refer to as the normal-everyday human being.

* * *

Chapter 1

Trouble Was When It All Began

* * *

**Viridian City**

**Sometime at night…Maybe around 11:00 p.m.?**

I stood panting next to a broken lamp post, looking down on the stone hard ground. This is a problem that would never normally happen to me. I'm caught in a situation where I happen to find myself running around town being chased as though I were a fugitive. At the moment, I was running straight through a little park complete with its very own children's playground, and decided to wait here to cover myself amongst the park's trees from the shimmering moonlight. Catching my breath, I once again peered over in all directions to look out for my pursuer. Suddenly the lamp post flickered on…_Bad Luck!_

Like that I turned into an Olympic athlete and sprinted for a new record, running down an empty street. A little huffing and puffing as I raced, there was a sign that was posted nearby. It read: Route 22. That's west of Viridian I thought. _Why Me!?_

I, Red of Pallet Town, have been spending my day so miserably that all I could ever think was that the world wanted to dispose of me. I just couldn't understand why this would all be happening to me; it seemed like any other day that I spent. I wasn't doing anything wrong.

About less than a mile out I stopped and fell to my knees; maybe that crazy guy would stop chasing me if I ran this far. "Man, I hope I finally lost him."

"Jeez, what are you doing?" A voice from behind had startled me.

I turned to meet my reaper. Walking with one hand in his pocket was a boy like me who donned a purple shirt, black pants, and brown boots. Around his neck was a necklace, and his hair was brown in a spiky-flame fashion. It was dark and we were outside of town with nothing much but the shimmering light of the moon.

"You should've just turned yourself in, instead of running away," he said putting a hand behind his head. "That way it would've saved me the time and effort of having to clean up, myself." Putting that hand down I noticed electricity sparked from it.

Getting up I smiled. "I should've known running away from you would be impossible if you followed me all the way to the outskirts of Viridian City."

"Yes, you should have," he agreed. "Now since you didn't make the right choice, loser." Brown-Hair lifted one hand up. "And because I am not as nice as the cops, I will make sure you'll never be able to run off again." Instantly, he threw his hand forward and zapping a ball of electricity at me!

BOOM!

* * *

**Pallet Town: My House**

**Earlier that day…**_**Ring, ring!**_** 10:30 a.m. :(**

"Uh," I moaned. "_Ring, ring, ring!"_ I sat up in bed, scanning my room. _That was an amazing sleep, but to bad I didn't dream of anything though, or at least I don't remember anything in particular._ I thought_. "Ring, ring!"_ Feeling a bit dazed, the sunlight was shining through my window… I must have overslept. "_Ring!"_ I rolled over to the edge of my bed and stared blankly at my alarm clock before giving a quick tap. "Late…"

Just so you know my mornings are usually like this. But it's not like I don't attempt to wake up early or anything, as you can see from the constant ringing of my alarm clock, however the problem is that my body is sort of set on a bunch of snooze buttons before I finally have the true urge to get up. And afterwards, for the rest of the morning I would move through the practical sequence of what you might call "getting ready".

First off I hit the bathroom for a quick shower (in order to snap myself out of "zombie mode"), and top myself off by combing my hair; _the best has to look his best after all._ I would then step out wearing a red hat placed backwards, red and white jacket plus sneakers, black t-shirt with blue jeans. Next is for me to head downstairs to the kitchen for…cereal I guess; I ran out of pre-set pancake mix. Then finally walk outside to begin my day…But no walking today, because I got to run!

"Oh, no, I'm late!" I cried out loud. "I knew I should've slept earlier." Dashing across Pallet Town, I didn't even bother catching my breath. Luckily around here, cars rarely pass by or are even present in town. This was mainly so because Pallet Town is an area neither contaminated nor polluted by smog or other toxins in the air, due to how it is very much unindustrialized. With that sprinting to my destination was a cinch, until I heard a fatal cry of distress, "Ah! She bit me!" Over on some grass, a group of four kids were surrounded by another group, consisting of tall men in black uniforms.

"Why you little snot!" shouted one of the guys, who's finger was clenched by the mouth of a little girl. "Let go of me!" He tossed the girl into the ground. Two other boys tried to come to her aid, but were walled off by the thugs.

Seeing this, I just had to of course be this town's awesome hero and save those kids. "Step away from the ki- oof," I got bashed and landed on the ground. Lying there I could hear the laughter of the bullies.

"HAHAH," went on one of them. "Nice fall maggot. You better know whatcha messin with first!" he laughed.

"Alright guys, that's enough fun and games. Let's head back to the rendezvous point," another one commanded, and they then walked off.

"Red!" shouted the kids. "Are you okay?" came from one of them.

Sitting up I announced, "Of course I am!"

"You sure?" asked another.

"Looks like they tackled you hard," claims a different one.

"Well I planned it the whole time," I reassured them. "I just didn't want to feel sad for them if I were to have really given them a piece of me," I laughed it off hoping they would buy my reason.

"That's awesome Red!" they cheered. From there I was basking in my glory, until one of them said, "So where were you running to, Red?"

"Yikes," I jumped. "I had completely forgotten! I'm LATE!" and once again ran like the wind.

* * *

**Pallet Town: At the Town's Edge**

**11:30 p.m.**

I stood in front of a large house on the border of town. "I hope I'm not in trouble," I gulped and gave the doorbell a ring. After a couple of seconds I thought there might be no one home and was about to give it one last buzz when the door flew open.

"Where have you been!?" yelled a man standing inside. He was wearing a purple shirt tucked into brown pants, a lab coat with black socks firmly settled into purple slippers. "YOU"RE LATE!"

"Okay, okay I already know that," I tried to defend from anymore reasons for him to keep on telling me off. "I've already said it more times than I could even remember today. I just want to know what job you have for me Professor Oak."

"Ha, if you didn't give me an excuse like that I would have already fired you," he claimed. "But it's a good thing you're eager because I need you to pick something up for me in Viridian City."

"You're sending me to Viridian?"

"Yes, a parcel that was delivered to a resident mart," the professor confirmed. "You just need to catch a bus and pick it up."

"Alright then, I won't fail you professor!" I assured him. Leaving the front steps I went over to one of the only bus stations in town, which was nearby since it's actually placed to the near exit of town.

* * *

**Viridian City: Bus Stop**

**3:00 p.m.**

"Thanks for the ride," I said to the bus driver. I got out to the bus stop, which unlike in Pallet Town was located more inside of the city itself. Walking in the right direction, I began pointing out differences between this city and Pallet Town. This would include having concrete streets instead of dirt, or brick walls surrounding buildings. Thinking about buildings I noticed there were some big ones set off a bit in the distance. "Let's see," I looked at a slip of paper with the address of the store written on it. "It should be a few blocks away, on the right, after I turn here." Turning the corner I noticed a little blonde girl kneeling over to an outstretched lump on the ground. "What's going on?" I wondered as I ran over to check out the situation. "Is everything alright?" I asked when I got there.

"He's not feeling well," stated the tiny blonde.

"He?" Not sure what she meant at first until I finally realized the blonde was referring to the lump on the ground, which really wasn't a lump at all, but an old man lying face down on the ground. "Oh, uh… let's flip him over first and get him off the street." As I dragged him onto the sidewalk I asked the girl, "So what happened here?"

"I'm not sure," her voice sounded very innocent. "I was just walking to the park when I found him here a minute before you came by."

Passed the curb I held his back up a bit. The old man moaned, "Uh…"

"Looks like he's coming to," I said.

With his eyes barely peeked open, he turned his head over to me, and whispered with a very raspy and dry voice, "Come closer, boy." I raised an eyebrow at his strange request, but because I was worried, I obeyed. "I need…I need…" he desperately spoke.

"What, what do you need?" I cried.

"…a cup…of coffee…"

I dropped my arms. "That's not funny you old geezer, you had me worried sick!"

"Oh come on you, youngster," he argued with a surprisingly clear voice. "Don't you know a man can't go about his day without his cup of coffee?"

"Nope, I'm out of here." I declared ending the conversation.

"Please sir, I can't leave him here and just walk away," begged the girl.

I sighed. "Okay, okay! Just wait here. I'll go get you some coffee, old man, but I'm not doing it for you but for her," I pointed to the blonde and started running.

"Wait!" the geezer shouted.

"What?" I turned.

"Make it a double shot of espresso!" he added.

"Alright! I got it!" I yelled and sprinted off as fast as I can before he could possibly add more.

* * *

**Viridian City: A Convenience Store**

I rushed right passed the sliding doors and was greeted by the sales clerk, "Hey! You came from Pallet Town, right?" I walked over to him. "Professor Oak sent you?" I nodded. "His order had come in this morning. Here, do take it back to him." The clerk handed me the parcel.

_Alright, now I can check Oak's Parcel off my list,_ I concluded. _Now I just need the coffee._ I scanned the shop. _It's a good thing the delivery had been at a convenience store (Isn't that just convenient itself?)._ I went over to the make-it-yourself aisle. Where there was a microwave, a soda machine, and a coffee maker. I grabbed one of the Styrofoam cups and a popped a couple of coins into the machine. Pressed the double espresso button and capped the cup with a drinking lid.

I was about to make my way back to the geezer and little, until I walked out of the sliding doors, I almost ran her over. "Agh!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"The man said you took too long, and he couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to wait there with him, but he told me to go get you instead," she replied innocently. "He also said that you may have decided to run off, so I had to go check just in case."

I really wanted to go into a fit of hysteria for how this old man is making me feel, but thought it was best not to make a scene in front of such innocent eyes, "Oh…well," I looked away. "Um, here's the coffee," handing her the hot drink. "Go back and give it to him."

"But what about you?"

"Well, if he asks about me," I doubted. "Let him know that you saw me sneak out of the convenience store, in order to avoid getting him any coffee. And so if he hears of how you went through the trouble of getting the coffee yourself, he will become very proud and happy that you were able to do it instead of me.

Hesitant at first, but managed an, "Okay."

We both said our goodbyes and departed. Now then let's get back to Pallet Town.

* * *

**Pallet Town: Outside Oak Research Lab**

**6:50 p.m.**

I rang the doorbell. _Ding Dong!_ No answer. I was sure he didn't say he was going to be gone. "Anybody home? Hello! Professor Oak, I'm back with your delivery as I said I would!" I shouted out. I tried to turn the doorknob, "Huh?! It's open!" The door creaked as I stepped in. Wasn't sure why, but before I knew I was tiptoeing my way through the place; it was mostly likely due to the eerie mood the building gives off. This was one of the seldom times I've ever been inside, but this is the first time alone…or at least I think I'm alone. _The professor is going to be really mad at me for coming in here, but then again he can't really expect me to wait outside, the sun was about to set._

In the main room there was a bunch of things to expect from a lab such as strange machinery, open books, and scattered papers… not to mention the smell of coffee. I set the parcel down on the tile ground and stretched out on a nearby sofa. Staring at the ceiling, I wondered how much I'm going to be paid for this. _Well, I walked into the lab unwelcomed, but once again he never told me he was going to be gone nor did he leave me a note. _I continued to gather my thoughts. _He sent all the way to Viridian City, so that was a pretty long trip. Unfortunately though I overslept today, thus I was not on time. _"Darn that's an even score," I mumbled to myself. I rolled over on to my chest, and stared at the lone parcel on the ground. _Hmm, if there was something that needs to be built inside that box, and if he finds that I was able to put it together, then he'll probably pay me extra._ I smiled to myself.

_Zwip!_ I cut the duct tape open. I opened up the lid to reveal the contents within, and came upon a pool of Styrofoam balls. I dug my hands through to hopefully scoop up anything useful; taking out two red square devices. "What are these?" I said to myself curiously. _Maybe there are other parts inside?_ So I dug into the box again.

"What are you doing here?" demanded a voice from behind. The shout surprised me causing me to drop the gizmos into the box. I turned towards the voice, and there stood a boy with green eyes. "So," he started. "You're here to steal another one, huh?" he interrogated in a voice that sounded as if he had caught me committing a crime I've already done twice.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"Don't play games with me!" Green-Eyes roared. "I know that you and a couple of your pals were sneaking around the lab earlier today."

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Man, this guy is nuts,_ I resolved.

"It doesn't matter now that I caught," he stated. _Uh, who caught who?_ I thought. "Because now I'm going to call the authorities, so stay put you thief."

"THIEF!" I barked in anger. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

"You were the one who stepped in here without a proper invitation." My accuser stepped forward.

"It was getting dark outside, and the door happened to be open," I tried to defend myself. "Plus no one answered the door, and I know it may sound a bit suspicious, but yes I did decide to go inside."

"So you do take responsibility for?" the inquired as if trying to get me to say something he wants me to.

"Well yes, I do," I agreed leaning back a bit.

I guess that was a bad thing to say though, because he stood back and smiled in triumph. "Good, then sit down while I call the cops."

"What!?" I yelped. He began to reach for a nearby phone. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

He picked up the phone and started to dial numbers, "Yes, I did. You had agreed that you broke into the lab, and so you're guilty as charged."

"Agh! Put that phone down!" First the boy took a huge sigh and did so. "I am innocent I tell you! Innocent!"

"Really then?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. "If so, then why were you shuffling through boxes that don't belong to you?" brown-hair pointed to the opened parcel and continued his way towards me.

"Well, uh…I," I stumbled. I was not sure how to explain to this guy why I was going the through the parcel without making myself look like the bad guy or much rather silly.

"Just what I would've expected," he concluded.

"W…Wait, N-No…I…I mean…I." Stuttering I began to back away from him. _Darn it, why am I getting all nervous for,_ I tried to add up._ Wait! That's right! I'm not the bad guy here; I shouldn't be holding anything back. _Before I could let out the truth, I tripped on a pile of books on the ground and landed forward towards one of the machines. "Waaa…" My locked elbow hooked onto a lever, this continued with me to pulling down said lever, causing an alarm to screech. "_RIIIIIiiiiiinnnngg, RIIIIIiiiiiinnnngg, RIIIIIiiiiiinnnngg!"_

"Nice, going idiot," said the punk complementing on my fall.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-?!" I double took three times on both sides; trying to understand what is going on. "What did I do?!" I stressed out.

"Don't worry about it," the boy reassured. He wandered to an office chair and sat down. "All you did was activate an emergency alarm. In which, will signal the cops to come over here for me." He leaned on one hand supported by the armrest. "So they can come and arrest you, of course."

"No!" I jumped. "This can't be happening to me!" And as fast as I could I tried to dash right out of the room, but my jacket was caught by the boy. "Ah, let go of me!" I struggled.

"Oh, no you don't, thief!" he yelled. "_RIIIIIiiiiiinnnngg, RIIIIIiiiiiinnnngg!"_

"But I'm not …! I'm sorry I came into the lab uninvited…I'm sorry I was rummaging through the box!" I pulled forward trying to break free from his grip. "But I can't go to jail!" Maybe I was being a bit hysterical at the time and panicked, but I definitely had to get this guy off of me. So I retaliated with a round-house kick. Unfortunately he leapt back, dodging the assault and kept his green eyes glaring at me. I made distant eye contact, taking a deep breath before I spoke as calmly as I could, "You have to believe me. I am not this thief you are talking about." I tried to sound as convincing as I could, but then how is that even possible if you are already telling the truth.

He continued his glare. "Alright, maybe you're not a thief… or a trespasser, who snuck in uninvited…but I do know you're the one who just attacked me." "_RIIIIIiiiiiinnnngg!"_

I staggered back, frozen, my eyes widened as though I were just caught in yet another act. _You got to be kidding me_, I contemplated. _I just became this guy's enemy. _And with that realization, I bolted right through the screaming at the top of my lungs, "IT WAS ALL IN SELF-DEFENSE!"

I did not give a second thought on looking back, so I wasn't sure if the guy was chasing behind me or not. And the whole entire running-for-my-life sequence became mostly a blur. I could recall jumping down the steps, and out of the Oak Property, but I just kept going and going. The thing was that I didn't run home (probably because I had a vision replaying through my mind; about an army of cops in front of my house and some random guy from an up above helicopter shouting, "We have you completely surrounded! Come out with your hands in the air!"), but instead I ran for the bus station. This was a lucky decision on my part, because there actually was a bus about to drive off, and so fortunately I made it on; which brings me seated in an empty bus, regurgitating everything that just happened to me.

_And since the bus is empty, doesn't that mean I'm safe? _I gazed outside the dark window, it was definitely night time._ There's no way Green-Eyes could have catch up with me now, right? And even so, what do should I now? Does this make me a fugitive? Or a target for him?_

* * *

**Viridian City: Bus Stop**

**10:40 p.m.**

The bus halted to a stop in Viridian City. I made my way to the exit, but just as I was about to step down the bus driver stopped me, "Kid are you okay? This is your second trip to Viridian, today. Do you need any help? I could call the police for you if you want?" I groaned at his attempts to help me out (even though any of those things would just make my situation even worse), and got off the bus. "Okay, suit yourself." I heard.

I took a good breath of the outside air as the bus departed, until I heard something drop from behind me that made me jump. Turned to see a sight that made my skin crawl, and hear the voice that twisted my insides, "You should have let him call the police." It was my pursuer; _he followed me all the way here._ I could just imagine him hanging out on top of the bus like some sort of assassin.

"How did you catch up to me?" I pointed at him.

He shrugged a reply, "I simply waited on the roof of the bus." I was right…

"Then why didn't you attack me then?" I wondered.

Green-Eyes sighed, "Because genius, if I caused a commotion on the bus, than I would get in trouble as well."

"Well would just stop following me, I told you I'm-

"Not the thief I am talking about," he interrupted. "I know that already." His glare pierced right into my eyes. "Except this is no longer a concern for the police department, but rather a mess I must clean up."

I just knew it, _this guy is crazy._ "Alright, this is how it is. Let's start this game of cat and mouse."

He continued to glare at me, but then angled his eyes to a clock located under the bus sign. "Hmph, you have five minutes."

The time limit had fazed me. "Five minutes? Isn't that a bit long?"

Still keeping his eyes on the clock, he put on a smirk, "It won't be difficult to catch you."

A desire to prove him wrong I did a quick stretch with my legs, "Well that's quite a lot of confidence you got there. But I shouldn't be the one to complain, since you were able to hitch a ride on top of a bus without me noticing." He frowned at this. In return I gave him a smile of determination. And since there was no time to lose I made my way towards town.

* * *

**Viridian City**

**It's probably 11:00 p.m. by now…**

Even though I was the one who declared this game, five minute did go by really quickly, because I was very sure he had already started chasing me. Coincidentally I had basically back-tracked my way through town as I did earlier that day. From the convenience store, to where I met the geezer and little girl, now I knew there was a need of a change in course towards a nearby park. Which had resulted in utter failure, for what was an attempt to catch my breath amongst the dark shade of the trees, had only given me what I'd guess was only a minute. Now I had no other choice but to run to the outskirts of town, west of Viridian City, just in case things were about to get ugly. This is where I end up falling to my knees, in utter defeat at the game of "Cat and Mouse".

* * *

**East of Viridian City (Route 22)**

It was dark and we were outside of town with nothing much but the shimmering light of the moon. I sat crouched on my knees staring at my reaper. He was jabbering on about how 'I should have turned myself in'; But I sort of muted this part out though. _Funny,_ _I'm rather impressed by this guy's efforts; he followed me all the way out here, and he's still going at it._ I stood up smiling, and decided to give him props for the successful effort he had made chasing me all the way outside of Viridian City.

"Yes, you should have," he agreed. "Now since you didn't make the right choice, loser." Green-Eyes lifted one hand up. "And because I am not as nice as the cops, I will make sure you'll never be able to run off again." Instantly, he threw his hand forward and zapping a ball of electricity at me!

BOOM!

That blast had sort of taken me by surprise. Smoke had dispersed up into the air, and chunks of gravel cement from the road flew in all directions. The smell was a bit pungent and unpleasant, a very familiar electric smell, like some sort of home-chemical odor. Quickly I managed to gather a breath of fresh air, and then spoke. "You know it's not really a battle, if you try to take advantage of your opponent when their guard is down."

I could hear he a bit of astonishment from his voice, "What!?"

"You could have at least waited for me to get ready for a brawl," I added with a smile.

"How did you survive my attack?" He went back to his calm stature. "Unless you're also a-

"An esper!" I completed. "It's true." I held out my hand, revealing to him a disposable lighter. This was an awesome attempt to show off, and reveal just how cool I am.

For a moment he had his eyes on the flame-producing tool, but then spoke in a bit of a superior tone, "You can't possibly scare me with your skills." This caused me to hesitate a little. "Seeing that since you still require a lighter, that would mean you are only a Level 1 Esper." He was sadly right about this.

My thoughts dropped at the words of statement, and stared blankly at the device. _It's true I am only a Level 1 Esper, but I can't let his words bring me down._ "I might not look like much, as I am." I declared. "But this is all I'll need to defeat you!" Charging at him, I roared, "I'm already the strongest in Pallet Town, next I'll be the strongest in Kanto, and then I'll be the strongest esper in the world!"

Taking a final step forward, a foot away from him, I aimed my fist for his face. But suddenly he dropped completely backwards to avoid the blow, and had one of his feet locked behind my forward heel. Swiftly he swept with that same leg, and before I knew, I was brushed right off my two feet and was flipped onto the ground.

Now on the very cement ground I had declared my dreams on, I made sure I kept eye contact, so not to lose sight of my opponent. Strangely yet annoyingly, he stood there staring at me in pity. This boiled my blood the most, _he saw me as an inferior challenger._ Instantly, I threw myself back onto my feet, and came at him once more. Main objective was to get this guy back for his insulting gaze. Bad news soon occurred in my head, my barrage of attacks kept on missing; he dodged every punch and kick I forced upon him. That thought had caused me to slow down, allowing my enemy to catch my arm and judo-flip me across the road.

Though only further angered, I laid on the ground staring up at the night sky. There were now a herd of clouds floating by; my pounding heart had then slowed down. _This is what he wants me to do. I'm just not fighting straight._ I laughed, mused at these thoughts. "Say… What's your name?"

"That's none of your business," he replied.

"Hahaha! Okay then, 'That's-none-of-your-business'…" I rose, renewed in confidence. "My name is Red, the strongest fighter you'll ever face." I gazed back up at the vastness of the night. Clouds had dispersed revealing stars twinkling in the sky. "Sorry about my performance so far." I paused for a moment, soaking up every star within my sight, and finally turned back at him. "I had forgotten to keep my head straight and the will to fight, but now I can give it all I got."

"It doesn't matter how much confidence you put in fighting me, you won't be able beat me either way." He assured.

_Heh…You won't be able to shoot my thoughts down this time._ I screamed and made a gallant rush, causing my worthy adversary to prepare for an attack. But instead of repeating my mistakes, I shifted completely 90 degrees to the left, up a scaling grass hillside. The street was actually placed on a large sloping hillside, with a large pond near the bottom. _Alright, now I have the higher ground._ I stared down at him with greater prestige.

On his face he gave me that old piercing glare, as though he were trying to figure me out. _That won't help you this time. It's show time! _I grabbed my lighter, keeping my left arm extended, flicked out a flame. With the right hand I pulled it close enough to feel the heat resonating in my empty palm. Concentrating at the pure source of the fire (not the lighter itself, but the core of the flame), I willed it with my strength and as a result, it grew as relatively large as Green-Eyes's head. Step-by-step, flicked the lighter off, a flame continued to blaze in the grasp of my right hand. Completing the sequence, I targeted my adversary, and pitched at 85 mph.

He totally knew had it coming for him though, and reacted by pulling out some electricity from one of his hands. _Not bad_, I discreetly complemented. But, why is he only using one hand? Actually, why is he using the same hand, and keeping the other one in his pockets? Unless…!

Before I could continue analyze this thought, Green-Eyes began to start his counterattacks with bolts of lightning. I carefully maneuvered side to side in order to dodge his lightning spears, making sure I don't slip and roll downhill. _I need to keep him busy as well._

"_Clink! Clink! Clink!" _I volleyed a fireball over for every '_clink_' that came before it. _Dodge, clink, fire! _Were the instructions I played over and over. Additionally it didn't seem to stop him from mirroring my movements as well; we were practically in perfect symmetry. Our light show was soon interrupted after 5 minutes, when my repeated steps went '_Fire, dodge, clunk!_' I had run out of fuel to ignite my flames. _Bad luck…again!_

Without any fuel, my lighter was practically useless. This misfortune did not stop him though, who continues to fire more bolts of lightning. My predicament met with more failures, due to me slipping on my feet and sliding downhill. I hit the pavement only to be met by more lightning fury, so what do I do? My answer: Go downhill once more. Landing onto the shores of a large pond, I rotate over to find Green-Eyes no longer above on the roadside. I scanned the shore for him, but something on the ground caught my attention.

"It seems you have lost your ability to throw fireballs," he says, now appearing on the shores a several feet away. "That means you can no longer fight me at your best," he concludes. "You've lost, Red." And nonchalantly taunts me with flashy sparks of lightning in his hands.

"I guess you may be right," I reluctantly agreed. "But I prefer to say I'm at a disadvantage, rather than at a complete loss." I added.

"Tch..."

"So then why do you fight me with one hand?" I asked. "Is it because you believe you only need one hand to beat me?"

"That part is true, but I guess there's no reason to hide it, since I've won." He took out his other hand to reveal a pair of batteries. _Bingo… He's a Level 1 Esper as well._

"I'll have to disagree with you on one thing though. Because you're wrong, I haven't loss yet," I declared. "After all, I'm still up. Aren't I?"

Just as planned, he throws me another shot of lightning. And as a reflex, I dove into a barrel-roll over my previously found object, a packet of matches._ Each stick was one fireball._ A quick flick of the wrist, I managed to fling a fireball half the usual size. As expected of his reflexes he barely dodged it, but had dropped the batteries, and landed into the pond.

"Ha, very clever," he said very annoyed. He got up dripping wet, and slowing made his way back to shore.

I took out four matches and scattered them across the slope of the hill, causing a wall of fire to ensue. "Next time, don't try to get so overly confident about who has the greater advantage in a fight. Or even more so, when you try to act all greater over others, whose level of skill is just like yours. Specifically speaking, when you're a Level 1 Esper just like me," I preached.

"A Level 1 Esper, huh?" he said solemnly. He bent down to pick up the dropped batteries. _I didn't stop, because water conducts electricity. And he is all soaking wet. I've won this one. _"You're right." Green-Eyes stood up straight. "You shouldn't get overly confident about who has the greater advantage in a fight," he reiterated. "That would also include you." Suddenly he rushes towards the fire; I noticed he threw a single battery as he charged causing an explosion that would leave small momentary opening within the wall.

But as quickly as I could process his movement, he came back around the flame, using the downwards momentum of the hill to accelerate back towards me. I jumped back, flicking another match. Still advancing, he sends his other battery at me. Stupid on my part, I saw it as an attack, and threw my match at the diversion, causing an explosion. Now it was my turn to take a bath as I was sent tumbling back, leaving my lower body submerged into the pond.

Continuing his way forward, he lifts up his hand, surprising me with a flow of electricity discharging around it. _Oh no! He's going straight for the water, but that should also electrocute him as well though? So he has got to stop. _But he didn't stop, and dove straight towards the water. _He's still going for it…I have no other choice then._ As my last attempt to end this, I shot my last match, but not aimed at him. I fired right under him…where I had left my lighter on the mushy ground.

Whether he gets to me first with his hand, it doesn't matter. My lone lighter will finish him in the end, anyways. But before either of us could get any results, a sudden wave crashed onto both of us. It quickly brought us lying on the shore of the miniature lake. I coughed at some of the water I had accidently swallowed. "Where did that come from?" I started.

"What are you two doing?" coming from a voice of a rather frustrated old man. He was leaning forward; his front being below the light of the moon, and so he mainly looked like a tall shady figure.

"Grandpa?" I heard announced by my opponent. _Wait this guy has a grandpa?_

"Red what are you doing here? He questioned. _How does this guy know my name?_

I was silent for a moment, and just stared at him; trying to figure him out. But when he stood straight up and light hit his face, I was surprised for who I was looking at. "Professor Oak!?" What are you doing here?"

"I just asked you that," he replied.

I was then in total shock, "Wait you're this guy's grandpa?" I pointed right next to me.

"Why yes I am," the professor gladly confirmed. This made me feel as though I was born yesterday, like as though I was just getting to know people. "And Green, could you explain to me why no one was protecting the lab? And why the emergency alarm was gone? And why my parcel was open?"

He had barraged his grandson with so many questions, that if it were me, I would've exploded on the spot. And just to top it all off… "So your name's Green?" I ventured to say.

This got up him glaring at me again. I was expecting a punch or something from him, but instead he just pointed at me and stated, "He did it."

The professor casted an awful gaze at me, one that would've froze the sun. I fell into a state of panic. But with nothing else to say I innocently smiled and let out, "It was getting dark…"

* * *

Thankfully the Professor just let out a huge sigh and walked away. Green got up and paced near the water's edge searching for something. When I had diverted my attention away from him, I was astonished at how many police were investigating the area. _I must've been so frightened at what Professor Oak might've said or done that I did not realize there were a lot of cops moving around as well._ I then made an attempt to get up, but when you get thrashed by a single wave after fighting with an equally sized opponent who can shoot out lightning from his fingertips, you should expect your bones to have cracked somewhere.

Luckily two medical adults came over and helped me up; they walked me carefully up the hill and to their ambulance. "It was good thing you didn't suffer any major injuries," I heard them say. So they just let me sit on the back entrance of the vehicle. From there, I just sat and watched all the commotion that was going on. Cops were moving from place to place; it was like as if a murder scene had taken place or something. Plus they even put out the wall of fire I had caused before. I then noticed two other medical workers went over to Green, and tried to help him. I couldn't hear him say it due to the distance and all, but I could tell he was telling them to shoo. What's even funnier was that they were offering to put him onto a stretcher, but then they gave up and fled after he lit up some electricity from his body. _That reminds, how-_

"Mr. Red, we have a few questions for you." Two cops had approached me while I was unaware of their presence. I was guessing they were standing there for a while though.

"Uh, sure. What do you need?" I allowed.

"Where were you on the day of today?"

I wasn't even sure if that was a valid question. "If you mean what I was doing here, I could tell you that." The cops nodded. So I told them all about the breaking in misunderstanding, the long chase, and our little street fight."

"Thank you, Mr. Red. That is all we needed to hear." I would've thought they would arrest me for all the trouble I had caused, but they seemed to have shrugged it off; as though there was something else on their minds. _I wonder if something strange has happened. The professor was acting very weird as well._ _Maybe I should just ask him._

My thoughts were once again interrupted by a female voice. I turned around and met eyes with a girl who looked very tomboyish. As a quick description, her hair had stuck out the most: her hairstyle is a side ponytail which sticks out on the left side of her head. She wore a red-orange tank top with small shoulder straps, and blue short shorts. "You look very beat up." She handed me a folded towel and a cup of hot chocolate. I gladly took the items from her hands, wrapping the towel around me to dry myself off, and taking a sip of the warm drink. "You must've lost pretty badly with bruises like those." She pointed.

I did a spit-take, and then whined, "I did not lose! You should've seen it for yourself… If anything it was a draw." I nodded.

"Oh I saw everything. You shot your puny fireball and missed. Then he was about to zap you into a fish stick."

"Not true! And who are you to say I was losing," I argued.

She fought back as well, "I… would be Misty. And there's no reason to be ashamed about losing to the grandson of Professor Oak."

"Hmph," I pouted. "If you really did see what I was doing, you wouldn't be saying that."

"Sore loser," she quietly commented.

I was about to lose my cool there, until Green came walking up the hill with a towel around his neck. "I take it more of a lost than, than a tie." He said.

"What are you talking about? You completely had control over him," Misty said.

"This isn't completely true." Green held out his hand, revealing the lighter I had aimed for earlier (Note: This was a Zippo Lighter). _So that's what he was searching for. _"Red. You were aiming this weren't you?" I confirmed this was true.

"Then you need to check up on your eyesight," Misty put in.

Green looked at her annoyed. "Anyways, when I picked this up, I noticed the top valve (where you flick the metal against the flint) was missing. I would've guessed that this was just a refillable tool, but when I look closely inside." He points to the inside of the lighter, and pulled against something the near edges of it. He reveals to us two separate containers, "There is a thin layer of spacing between the container that holds the flammable fluid and the metal armor around it."

"Meaning?" Misty got impatient.

"Meaning that in that very spacing was a small coating of gunpowder," he finished. "So if Red's flame had made directly into the lighter, the flammable fluids on the sides of the container would've caught on fire, and trigger an explosion from the gunpowder."

"Haha, told you I wasn't losing," I snickered. Tomboy gave me the stink-eye.

I would guessed that one of them would've asked me where I got such a lighter, but Green just says, "Far from losing with that possible result, and even so I once again still would have considered that fight a loss on my part." And he continued to add, "Besides…Tying with you is just as bad as losing."

Misty stuck out her tongue at me. "Hey!" I complained.

Green ignored my complaint. "You're Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, right?"

"That's me," she posed, pledging a hand onto herself.

I was very surprised, "You're a Gym Leader!"

"The one of many," she assured.

Green came between us, before I could ask any more questions. "That means you must've been the one who caused that wave to hit us earlier." Misty did not deny this. "So then what brings you so far from your permitted boundaries," he interrogated.

"Well I was given a request by your grandfather, to come all the way here and help deliver an important package safely here in Viridian City," She explained.

"You mean the parcel," I cut in.

"Yes, how do you know about it?" she asked.

Green spoke before I could, "Because he's a thief."

"I am not a-" I was shoved aside by Green.

"It's a long grueling story," he added. I had a feeling he only said that to insult me.

"About long grueling stories, I need you two to come back to the lab with me." Came the professor from behind the ambulance. "We'll need to talk about important matters, right away." He gestured for Green and I to follow him to a police car, he stopped after a few steps and turned around, "Thank you very much for your help, Misty."

"No problem, Professor Oak." She waved goodbye.

* * *

**Oak Research Lab**

**3:30 a.m. I probably have bags under my eyes by now…**

Restless from the huge commotion that I went through, I trudged up the steps. When I got into the house, I wanted to collapse right onto the sofa I was lying on earlier. I was almost successful, until Green kept on jolting me awake with his finger. I had no choice but to force myself to stay awake, and so positioned my body upright. The bad news was that my body was so terribly sore, that I kept on slouching. The good news though, was that the hot chocolate had started to kick into my system.

"You guys made quite the mess in just one night," Professor Oak started. "The police department contacted me saying there might have been another break in," he explained "So I rushed all the way here as fast as I could. They told me the emergency lever had been pulled down, but there was no one occupying the house. So I had thought they kidnapped you, Green." There were sounds of concern in those words. "But then I noticed the parcel was open and the contents were still safely tucked inside."

"You're welcome," I said.

"Shut up, you're the one who caused all of this trouble in the first place." Green shot me down.

"That was very true, but I do take blame for telling either of you what was going on," Professor Oak said. _Alright I am in the clear,_ I excited. _But he never told Green either?_ "You see, I never planned to have left the lab, but a problem had occurred in Viridian City. News of a suspicious group of thugs had appeared, mentioning that they were creeping around the city. And so when I got back to the lab, I received word that the people of Viridian saw skeptical characters walking about." He continued. "Arriving there with the authorities, we were led to the sound of explosions and fighting on Route 22, which turned out to be you two. Coincidentally you two had been fighting where the shady gang had also been. But in any case, I believe they are the ones who robbed me before."

Green points out, "And it seems as though they were sneaking around here today as well."

_A group of thugs? _"I met a group of thugs earlier today, too," I added. They both looked at attentively. "A bunch of them were bullying kids out on the grass."

"Then it seems we will be having ourselves a bigger problem," says the professor.

"So should we call the police then?" I suggested.

"No, we can't do that yet," Green declines. "We need to be a bit discreet about this for the moment. We can't have all of Pallet Town in a huge panic for something we haven't completely confirmed yet."

"That's very much expected of my grandson," Prof. Oak said delightedly. But Green frowned at that compliment.

"What should we do now then?" I asked.

"Right, onto the main topic Grandpa," Green supported. "Why did you call me over here?"

"Of course," He agreed. "I have something for you or both of you actually." He reached into the parcel and pulled out the two red gizmos; handing each to us. "These are my latest and greatest invention. I call them the Psydex. Unfortunately they are my last two, since my first one was stolen."

I was still bewildered at the unknown objects. "What do they do?"

"Don't worry, I'll get into that after the task I have for you both," he responded. "The reason I called you back here Green, is because I require your assistance in delivering an important part for those devices."

"You want me to be your delivery boy?" Green raised an eyebrow.

"You won't be doing it alone; you'll have Red to accompany you." He added

"Wait a second, Professor Oak." I objected. "I already played as a delivery boy."

"Yes and now you are his delivery assistant." The professor backfired.

My mouth was completely open to this response. "Wait couldn't you just have it delivered to Viridian City again."

"That's too dangerous, genius," said Green.

I tossed that theory out of the window. "Fine then… But I still haven't received my pay yet."

"I'll just handle that afterwards, so I'll need you to make this travel for Me." he said back to me. I just gave up from there, because I was after all really tired. "You'll both need to go north of Cerulean City to Cerulean Cape. There, a well-known computer expert named Bill will hand you each a special chip for the Psydex. Three in total; for each of the three inventions I had made." He looked around for a moment and then whispered, "I'll take it that the thieves might not know this yet." He gave out a heavy yawn. "But it's very late right now, and you two will need at least one good day's worth of rest."

It took me a while to have processed this part but I contemplated deeply a bit before I realized._ So…I'll be going on another delivery mission… _I looked up at Professor Oak._ To Cerulean Cape… _Then I turned to stare at Green. _With HIM!_

* * *

Fragment from the_ Scientific Law:_

Esper:

Espers are typically defined as simply those who wield special abilities. They are named this, after two separate words: ESP User. ESP stands for extrasensory perception, and the user refers to the one who can translate the perception through the use of their mind. Basically said ESP involves reception of vast information that flows within the human brain, those who can decipher a good portion of the code, would be known as an esper; this allows them to gain large amounts of potential power.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this very first chapter I have ever posted. Do remember to keep in mind that this is not my first fanfic thought out though, but the first and probably only one to ever be posted. But anyways, thank you for already being able to stick it out this far, and I greatly dream you all had your time's worth. Also feel free to leave a comment, asks questions if you got any, and constructive criticism is most definitely welcomed. So bring on the critics!**

* * *

**Cast Commentary:**

_[Red is racing about inside of his messy room. He checks his clock; and panics.]_

**Red: **So much to do, so much to bring!

_[He notices the reader and turns his attention.__]_

**Red: **Oh hi guys. Sorry about the mess. I was just packing up for the upcoming long trip.

_[Quickly turns around and crams a bunch of items into a suitcase.]_

**Red:** You see. I forgot that this is the time where I am allowed to break the fourth-wall and be able to tell you guys about the next upcoming chapter and what else is going on of the sort. But the problem is I got so many things I need to bring with me, I just can't decide. Anyhow, me and Green will be traveling first to Pewter City; passing the winding maze of Viridian Forest. Next time: "Forever Found!"

_[Pulls out two toothpaste bottles; one in each hand.]_

**Red: **Now which should I bring? This one says 'best toothpaste to take around', but this one says 'best toothpaste between towns'. Hmm...between towns...around...between towns...around...

_[Suitcase blows up behind, leaving clothes and other traveling essentials scattered about.]_

**Red: **_[groans] _Maybe, I'll just stick to a backpack instead…


	2. Forever Found

**Author Note:**

**Well…uh here's the second chapter. We'll have switch in POV for the first time, so yeah. And uh… I'm not sure what else to say, since this is my second chapter update. Um… enjoy I guess sounds right. :P**

* * *

Chapter 2

Forever Found

* * *

**Pallet Town: Red's House**

**6:00 a.m.**

I sat on my bed, eyes closed, allowing my ears to take over my senses. Waiting for a particular call, message, or sign… _Assuming that it will be showing up anytime soon!_ I open my eyes and peer over to my clock. "I thought he told me, Six o'clock a.m.?" I recalled yesterday over the phone. "Or maybe he said Seven o'clock a.m.?" I reckoned. Looking back again at the clock, "Then there's still one hour left … Oh what the heck." I declared aloud and stretched out on the bed.

Just staring up at the ceiling, I contemplated what I did ever since I left Professor Oak's lab two nights ago. After the long drowsy conversation the three of us had (Me, Green, and Oak), I of course went straight back home. Then I practically crawled under my bed covers and fell into a deep slumber. That tremendously kept me knocked out throughout most of the entire day; which sort of makes me worry about whether this would ruin my sleeping habits all together. This would mean I had awakened from my state of dormancy at around 9:30 p.m. with no sunlight to refresh myself. Miserably, my body was terribly sore from the long scuffle with Green, so I had no other choice but to let the pain put me back to sleep. Several hours later during the middle of the night, I literally popped like a popcorn kernel when I had just remembered to pack up for the trip, and after that I just quietly awaited for Green to come over and pick me up, so we could head off together. I know that sounds pretty weird, right? Me and Green, hardly know each other, just heading off on a journey to some geek's house, where we'll need to pass by cities, forests, we've never been too.

But the only real problem right now is… "Where in the world is Green!" I demanded. "And it's already Seven o'clock now!" Fed up with waiting, I had to get to the bottom of this. Flinging my backpack over my back, I marched downstairs and thundered my way towards Oak's House of Residence.

* * *

**Pallet Town: Oak's House of Residence (Green's House)**

**7:20 a.m.**

Thankfully the location of the home was only about a mile away from my house, so my legs didn't have too much trouble stomping its way down the dirt road. The house itself was two-stories and was just as big as mine, or maybe a little bit larger. There was an assortment of different flowers in the front, which made the house look much less than what I had in mind for Green.

Advancing to the front portal, I kicked down the front door taking a step inside. Gathering all attention with a cigar in mouth, I give my shotgun a good pump, and then declare, "'merica!"

Okay, I know that is not how it all went down, but I sort of wish it did… Because before I could even ring the doorbell, a nice lady (who frighteningly looks like an older female version of Green) opens the door, and completely puts me on the spot; asking me who I might be. She patiently stares at me with kind, gentle eyes. This made me feel lost for words. At least 10 minutes had to have already passed and she still awaits my answer, but all I could clumsily give her was an, "uhhhhh…"

Keeping a smile upon her face, she tilts her head and kindly suggests, "Are you one of Green's friends?"

I didn't really consider us "friends", but I thought it was just a good idea to agree, so I nodded with a stiff face, "Uh huh."

Suddenly her whole face lit up with excitement and her eyes began to sparkle, "Oh this is so exciting! I have always wanted to meet my little brother's new friend!" _Little brother?_ I processed. _Is she talking about Green? _I observed her overall appearance in hopes that my mind was just playing tricks on me, but this was real, she resembled him… a lot. Besides being older and a female…she was even wearing the same clothing attire, except instead of brown boots, they were just slippers (because she's inside the house of course). "My name's Daisy Oak," she introduced.

"R-Red," I choked. Not sure why I did though, because usually people describe me more of an outgoing kind of kid. But guessing because Daisy looks so much like Green in-a-way, that it reminds me of my long, terrible ordeal with him; makes me feel as though he sprayed some magic-growth hair product, grew a good foot in height overnight, and flipped his personality upside down.

"Please come in," she gestured inside.

"Um, thank you," I said nervously. Walking inside, the interior of house was much neater than what I saw back at the lab. I was lead to a dining room table, and signaled to take a seat.

Then completely out of nowhere she started to giggle, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you outside." She apologized. "It's just when Green was younger, he never went outside to play with the other kids. And this made me worried he wouldn't be able to make any friends. _No surprise there._ So it's just funny, because you came here this morning, and it's like a miracle had shown up knocking on the door."

"Oh yeah, we're awesome friends," I agreed, hiding the very thought of our first encounter. Daisy smiled happily at me and disappeared into the kitchen. I took this opportunity to consider some more thoughts. _First off, it wasn't much of a surprise to me that Green was never been able to make any friends, probably because he always seems so serious. I'm not very sure if I can even stand to be friends with someone like him. And that's saying something, considering my sociability with others. _I then put into account how happy Daisy was. _But_ _she was very cheerful about me being his friend; I know I'm not mean enough to take that away. _I turned to the positives. _Maybe I should give Green a chance? _Daisy came back in, setting down a glass of warm hot chocolate, but I just stared thoughtfully at my brown reflection in it._ After all, it was all just a big misunderstanding when we met each other, _I smiled.

"So Red, what brought you here in the first place?" she asked. "Weren't you two supposed to travel all the way to Cerulean Cape?"

"Oh yeah, I came here to check on Green." I glanced around the room as if he were standing around quietly in it. "Where is he anyways?" I questioned.

"Green?" she raised. "My little brother left early this morning." She pointed out. "I believe around 2:50 a.m."

"You gotta be kidding me!" I jumped up out of my seat. _He actually left without me! _After my period of madness, I thanked Daisy for letting me in, and that it was nice meeting her; all the while making a dash for the door.

"Wait Red!" she yelled out. I halted and turned around. Daisy came thrusting some type of scroll into my hand. "Here, it's the town map." She stated. "I gave one to Green before he left this morning, and still had one extra, so I want to give it to you."

"Thank you, Daisy!" I said with gratitude. I put the map into my backpack and ran off to the bus station outside of town. _I can't believe it, now I'm the one chasing him._

* * *

**Viridian City: Bus Stop**

**11:10 a.m.**

I walked down the bus aisle to get out, and luckily for me the bus driver was different this time; wouldn't want him to ask me if I'm alright, since this would be my third ride to Viridian City. Stepping out of the large vehicle, I jumped at the sound of Green, who was leaning against the bus sign. "You're late."

"How could I be late, if you never told me anything about meeting here," I argued.

"I did." He said in disapproval. "I told you over the phone. We were to meet here at exactly 6:00 a.m."

"Oh, well… at least I listened to the 6:00 a.m. part." I threw out, but Green just stared back at me as if he expected me to fail. And before I could say anything else, my body had collapsed onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Need food…" I mumbled with exhaustion. Green sighed.

* * *

**Viridian City: Some random Pancake House…**

**11:30 a.m.**

**POV: Green**

I tossed Red onto a restaurant seat, and situated myself across from him. Ever since he collapsed at the bus stop, Red kept on mumbling about food. And even though I could have picked him onto my back, preferably decided to drag him on the cement ground, which was a drag all in itself. _What was grandpa thinking, when he told me to take him along as well. I could've already been on my way to Pewter City without this dead weight. _A waitress came and introduced herself as Betty. She started with pouring us some orange juice (which she stated was free), and began to take our orders, but I waved her off when she looked at me first.

Red was still outstretched on the restaurant chair. "ols-zu-kaan-nete-ankakes…" I heard him mumble. I turned my attention away when Betty was trying to translate his foreign language.

As Red was lying in wait for his food to come, I was able to pass the time by consistently replaying the battle I had with Red in my mind, which irritated me a lot. _Just why could I have lost to him? Sure the battle had seemed like it was about to end in a draw, but if not for that wave, I would have lost. _I stared down at Red, even though I could only see apart of him. _Did Grandpa really send him along, because he is stronger than me? Was my training all for nothing? _My fist clenched at these inner thoughts.

I had regained my composure when Betty came back with a heaping plate of pancakes, "All-You-Can-Eat..."

Red instantly shot up from his seat yelling, "Pancakes!" And for the next 30 minutes, I had to endure the revolting sounds come out of Red's mouth. From what felt like hours of him slurping and scarfing down plate-by-plate buttermilk pancakes, topped with an ice cream scoop of butter, and drenched with pure maple syrup. _Disgusting…_ "Are you sure you don't want any pancakes Green," he shoved a sliced over my face that caused me to jump back.

"I'd rather take no part in your… flapjack massacre," I told him. _At least he's using silverware..._ I then witnessed Red fold a single cake then pierced it with his fork, and shoved it all into the black hole you would identify as his mouth. _Or weaponry…_

"Okay then Gween if you inshist," he said with his mouth full. He then forced the whole piece to slide down his throat. "But I guess this is what happens when you haven't eaten in two days straight. And these taste way better than the mix I buy for home."

"Red I need to discuss with you, our plans for travel." I said reaching into my sack for the town map I got from my sister, Daisy.

But then Betty came back smiling, "More pancakes." And I just froze and thought to myself.

Betty= :)… Red= :D… Me= :(

I let go of the scroll, "Never mind, I'll just talk it over. Wouldn't want my town map to get all sticky," I felt like throwing that part out. Red responded with an "_mmph" _sound."Yes, onto business, our first destination will be Pewter City. In order for us to get there, we'll need to walk through Viridian Forest."

Red swallowed, "Walk? Why don't we just take a bus there?"

"Because there are no buses that can drive through the forest, since the trees cause the forest to be too dense," I answered. "So we'll have to walk our way through; which should take us about four days."

"Four days!" Red cried.

"Yes, give or take a few." I added. "It all depends on whether or not we'll get lost through its winding maze."

"Well good then," he said. "Because now I'm full of energy (_pancakes_) and ready to roll."

"Your bill, kids," said Betty handing me a slip of paper. I took a look at the numbers and slid it towards Red.

"Hey!" he whined.

"What? I didn't eat." I pointed at the wall of 5x3 stacked plates organized horizontally across the table.

* * *

**12:20 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

We were moving our way out of the city, when suddenly I met a face I thought I'd never see again. "You!" I pointed.

It was the "double shot of espresso" coffee-begging old man. "Oh! If it isn't the whippersnapper."

"Old man, what are you doing here?" I said with suspicion. "You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

"What would you mean by that?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!" I yelled. "So don't try to hide it."

"Hide what?" he lied.

"Your little scam to get kids to buy you coffee," I said.

"That was no scam my boy, I was really in real need of my coffee," he defended himself.

"Then answer my question, what are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow. "And is the little girl with you too?" Exemplifying her height with my hand.

"Well since I've already had my double shot of espresso for today I'll gladly answer your question." He considered. "Why, the reason I'm out here today is because I was waiting for you."

I was confused. "You were waiting for me?"

"Indeed. I want you to have this gift, as a token of my gratitude." He held out a little present box.

"Cool." And I reached out for it, but my hand was smacked away by Green.

"Hold up." He said with a serious demeanor. "I'm not sure we could trust this guy."

"What are you saying, it's just a gift?"

"Just hear me out okay." He tried to reason with me. "From the looks of it, you met this guy only two days ago, correct?"

"Yeah, I did meet him two days ago, but what does that ha-…" I trailed off when Green concentrated hard on me, as though he were trying to send something to my mind. Then it hit me, _Two days ago was when, a group of suspicious people were wandering around Viridian City._ _Is this old man really a part of that group?_

Unexpectedly, a huge outburst came from the old geezer. "You youngsters crack my sides up so much with your youthful seriousness. I don't particularly know what you two kids are talking about, but I can assure that I have no suspicious intentions." He guiltlessly protested. "In fact, it was because of the young child I've awaited your arrival."

"It is?" I said casually.

"Of course my boy, you see she told me all about your attempts to gather my coffee, but I already figured her out and knew that you were the one to cause such a sweet little girl to say such lies." I felt a bit of guilt. "Luckily for you though, the girl began to cry in your defense, trying to explain how you were trying to give all the good credit to the little tike. And that had really touched me, so I want you to have this." He held the present closer to me.

I looked over to Green, who looked away and replied, "It's your choice."

Gratefully I took the gift, "Thanks old man." He smiled back as I uncovered the tiny box. I was very excited to see what lied inside the container, it even made Green curiously peer at the corner of his eyes; the object I held up to the sunlight left me staring at it in awe. An oval-shaped jewel held by a metallic chain, the stone itself had shined bright like a flame when held up to the sun.

"That stone symbolizes a new beginning, I it will bring good luck to those who set out on a new path ahead of them," the old man indicates. "Now it belongs to you, Red."

I showed him gratitude, "Cool! Thanks old man." I wrapped the good-luck charm around my neck, then snickered at Green, "You jelly?"

Green walked away from us, "Let's just go already, we're losing daylight." I thanked the old man and hurried my way to my jelly friend.

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

**2:10 p.m.**

**POV: Green**

"Green, we're lost. I tell you." Red argued.

"We are not lost."

"Then do you know where we are, because everywhere I look there are only nothing but trees!"

"We are not lost," I said again.

To summarize what is happening at the moment, Red and I have been fighting about our precise location ever since we stepped foot into the forest. _In actuality it was more like thirty minutes in, because Red kept on staring in awe at his rock, with that pathetic look on his face._

"Why don't you just use the towns map you got from your sister then?" he asked.

"There's no point in that." I claimed. "We won't be able to find our precise location. And besides, I'm the one who is keeping track of the trees we're passing; to make sure we go in the same direction."

"Okay then." He said. "But it doesn't really matter, because I got this lucky stone." He said rubbing it against his cheek. I attempted to ignore his last words, but then he changed the subject. "Say Green, how did you do that?" he asked seriously.

"Do what?" I questioned angrily.

"During our fight, how did you produce electricity, without your batteries?" He cleared. I thought about what he meant at first, but then realized what he was asking. We stopped walking and Red continued some more, "It was before you and I were soaked by Misty's wave. You tossed at me your last battery piece, yet afterwards you were still able to use electricity."

I was hesitant at first, but decided to enlighten him, "You mean like this?" I pulled out a pair of batteries and dropped them onto the ground, and did a money-like gesture with my fingers in one hand, which sparked electricity.

Red got all excited, "Yeah, exactly like that!" He then went into a thinking pose. "But doesn't that make you a Level 2 Esper?"

"Not exactly." I stopped the electricity. "It's true that I can produce it, but I can't release the electricity from my hand at anyone without the help of batteries."

"So then you're more like a Level 1.5 Esper."

I sighed at his lame statement, "Sure, if that's what makes you happy." I started walking again.

Red continued forward as well, "So that's why you had to charge directly at the water, huh?" _Why does he keep on talking?_ "Maybe now with my lucky stone, I can already be a Level 2 Esper." _This is going to be a very long delivery trip._

* * *

**4:10 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

Another two hours have passed, and I had stopped talking to Green at some point during that time. Even though there wasn't anything to look at but trees, the forest itself did intrigue both me and Green. I kept on looking at all the bugs and animals we wandered by, and Green…well he kept on looking at the trees. Comparably, the forest was much more peaceful compared to the city it was named after; very much serene as Pallet Town.

The huge of ecosystem helped me pass the time for the most part, but I wasn't sure how it will last me for the four days we will be in here for. Becoming less and less amused, I then realized a tragic flaw in our travel. "Green," I grabbed his shoulder. "I just realized we're going the wrong way."

"What are you talking about?" he brushed my hand off of him.

"Remember, when I asked you earlier about your electric abilities?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You turned to show me how your powers worked, and then you walk right passed me."

"Red, I'm not as stupid as you to do something like that." He insulted me and went on walking.

"Green I'm serious; we need to move this way." I pointed in another direction. Green just shrugged. We both continued arguing for at least five minutes back and forth about this. "Fine then Green, I'll just go my way and will just have to wait for you in Pewter City."

"What, is that supposed to be another challenge?" he assumed.

"For you, yes. But for me, no." I gained confidence. "After all… I'm going the right way and I got this lucky stone." I insulted him.

"We'll see about that." Green accepted. And we both separated paths.

* * *

After running for a while, I stopped to let out some steam. "That Green he makes me so mad just thinking about him makes me angry." I started to drag my feet on the dirt floor. "He keeps on acting like he's better than me, and does nothing more but ignore my opinions on the situation." I then noticed a large round rock in front of me, and decided to kick in hope of cooling down. With a quick step forward, I unleashed all my anger into one single. The huge rock went flying farther than I had expected, _Wow I'm much stronger than I thought, _and it then hit a tree and split into pieces. _"Bzzzzz"_, I heard. "Um, buzzing sounds do not come from a broken rock," I said backing away quickly. Out from the shattered pieces came a swarming cloud of bees. Still backing away I reached into my pocket to pull out my zippo lighter, but suddenly tripped on my feet and fell down.

Unfortunately I was moving down a hill, and once I hit the bottom, I was covered in all sorts of bruises and scrapes. My landing took me close to a stream, where I crawled over to, in order for me to wash myself off. "At least those bees stopped chasing me," I said thinking on the positives. The pain came out pretty bad; in a more annoying type of way. _But it's kind of humorous_, I thought_, because if this were to have happened to Green, he would probably be thinking the same thing too_. "But then again…" I recalled. _'Red, I'm not as stupid as you to do something like that.'_ I stared at my wavy reflection in the stream, hoping it would give me a sign on what I should do. Don't ask me why I would do that, I see it happen all the time on television.

Suddenly I heard a growl nearby, and turned to the sound of it. A baby bear not too far from where I had fallen was stuck inside a log. I got up and decided to help the creature from its little situation. Grabbed the bear from its hind quarters and pulled; the log made a _pluck_ sound as the bear popped right out. It looked at me with curiosity, and I stared back in the same way. _I wonder where this little guy's mother may be._

* * *

**Meanwhile on his own path…**

**POV: Green**

"Tch…Red…He thinks that just because of his lucky win, he has enough brains to tell which way to go." I continued walking my own direction. "Doesn't that idiot know my grandpa assigned me with the task to lead this mission? So that means I have the most authority to guide the way, my thoughts are the ones that count the most." Thoughts of Red continued to irritate me. "And all of the opinions I have for that stupid stone of his. He's such a child…good luck…is nothing more of a reliance to keep fools thinking their safe. But I know that only serious training can keep a person protected from harm's way."

_ROAR!_

I looked up to find a grizzly bear towering before me. _This grizzly bear strangely reminded me of Red, so arrogant that just because it may confidently stand over me, it has a chance at winning._ "Well I'll show you true results from training!" I charged keeping my batteries in my pocket. _If I want to get stronger…I'll need to not rely on other sources of power._

The bear swiped with a claw. I expected that kind of attack coming, _simple-minded creature…stupidly predictable… like Red…_ and rolled around the beast, flicking my hands onto an area behind the animal's knees. Jolts were sent to hit the tendon located there, causing the muscles to contract thus leading to cramping in the legs.

On the ground the grizzly cried out in pain. "Red…you just don't seem to understand the results of my training," I spoke to the paralyzed beast. "Your just like this blind bear, you just can't grasp the sight of superior beings standing before you." I began to recite an old lesson, "Always know what your limitations are. If you don't, then you're only beating on yourself." Charging bolts into my hand, I prepare to execute the creature lying before me. "Don't forget that…"

"Hey Green! Over here!" I heard a voice shout. I turned to see the red-eyes boy running over to me with something brown following behind him, a baby cub. Panting in front of me Red gasped, "Awesome job Green, you found the mother grizzly." I turned my eyes to the baby cub comforting the mother bear. "The bear must've been waiting for its child the whole time." He smiled.

I watched as the parent regained strength thanks to its baby. Large amounts of thoughts raced in my head that gave me a headache, "I'm going to go stand over here for a moment." I put some distance between me and the mother-child bonding.

I could hear Red laughing as he was being licked by the cub, and before long he was waving goodbye to them. After they disappeared from view, Red made his way over to me, "So then what do we do now?"

"I thought you had your own way to go." I said back hiding anger under my tongue.

"Well I did, but I sort of lost track of which way to go." He putted out. "So I guess that means you really did know which way you were going." Red laughed.

Still keeping my view away from him I said, "Yeah, well I might be wrong too."

"Then I hope we find our way out soon,"

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!" we snapped to a sudden call. "I'm over here!" Me and Red looked up a nearby slope, and saw the teen with spiky dark brown hair and chocolate-colored skin who was calling out to us.

"Yeah we're alright!" Red called back.

"Where are you guys headed!" he asked. "If it's to Pewter City… I can give you two a lift!"

"Did you hear that Green…we got ourselves a ride!" He exclaimed before turning back towards the offer. "Yes please, that will be helpful!" He then started making his way up the slope over to the dude. But in the corner of my eye I saw Red once again caressing against his cheek a certain distasteful object and hear him praise, "Oh lucky stone…you really do work."

I sighed and did a facepalm.

* * *

A View of the _Town Map:_

Kanto's Geography:

The Kanto region has a very temperate climate and little notable landscape features, though this is possibly due to the further increasing technological advances of the region.

The majority of the Kanto region is forests and plains. Many of the major Kanto cities are in the center of the region, with close access to virtually every environment such as the sea, mountains, forests, etc. Kanto is mostly dominated by land, but has a large bay in the middle which opens to a sea in the southwest. Kanto has a contrast between urban cities and rural towns. Cinnabar Island is unique in a way that it is built on top of a mountain. The rest of Kanto's cities and towns are generic. Kanto has several mountain ranges, which are mostly in northern and western Kanto. Indigo Plateau and Victory Road mountain range divides Kanto from the neighboring Johto region.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I thought this chapter was pretty amusing. The reason why I used Betty for the waitress's name is because that's how I imagine most waitresses' names are. Sorry if you had a job as a waitress and your name wasn't Betty. And yeah I'm trying to get the hang of this character switching thing, and how they're personalities are like. But with more reviews and with the more chapters that go by, I'm sure I will be able to get better at it.**

**Oh, and as for a little copyright issue, the "****Kanto's Geography****" was mostly taken from bulbapedia (unfortunately I can't post the whole address). Just with a little minor tweaks, and that the purpose was to mainly remind you guys where you all were. (Just don't get lost like Red) :P**

**P.S. My apologize for putting in text symbols; I know it's not very professional, but I just had to put it in for the purpose of humor.**

* * *

**Cast Commentary:**

_[Red and Green are sitting in the back seat of an off-road vehicle, getting driven through Viridian Forest. In the driver's seat was a rotund man; while in the passenger was the young character from before.]_

**Red:** So then Green. I guess this means you and I are one city closer to Cerulean Cape.

_[Green is silent.]_

**Red: **What's wrong? You don't get carsick do you?

**Green: **No Red I don't. This just means I'll have to deal with you for another whole route.

**Teen in Passenger Seat: **Actually that would be two routes…and not to mention Mt. Moon in between.

_[Green sighs and lays his head back onto the seat.]_

**Teen in Passenger Seat:** Since it's going to be a long trip I suggest staying a while in Pewter City before you guys go.

**Red: **Sounds good enough to me, let's do it! _[Throws fist into the air]_

**Red and Green: **Next time: "Moon Crash!"

**Red:** Everything is going to be okay Green. We're going to have an awesome adventure on our way to Bill's, and besides there's always the trip back…

_[Green puts on devastated face.]_


	3. Moon Crash

**Author Note:**

**What do you know? It seems another chapter has been updated. I really can't believe I'm already updating another chapter already.**

**Yes, it is true last chapter that there were some references from Green's quotes with the whole, "remember what your limitations are…" thing.**

**Anyways get ready to rejoin our two heroes on their journey to the computer geek, Bill…'s house.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Moon Crash

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

**7:10 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

"So your name's Brock," I looked at the teen sitting in the passenger seat. Brock's skin was notably tan in appearance, he wore a black tank top with a huge orange slash in the middle, worn over this was a dark green vest, and the teen had mud brown pants with shoes that matched the color of his vest. But the most distinct feature was that his eyes naturally appear to be closed.

"Yes Red, you've already said that," Green decided to say. He was watching the outdoor view around us pass by.

We were driving through the forest in an outdoor automobile, but even though it was built for such terrain, the ride was still very bumpy. "So Brock, you say that we need to go through Mt. Moon, right? Is the mountain really hard to get through or something?"

"Actually that is not the case, the main parts of the mountain actually go more north of Kanto, but just a chunk of it sticks through between Route 3 and 4." He turned his seemingly closed eyes at me. "It's fairly simple really; if you want I could tell you two a secret path that will get you through in just a few hours, instead of days."

"Awesome, that would be very helpful, thanks Brock." I smiled.

"No problem," He smiled back with one of his teeth letting out a shine.

"Say Brock, if you don't mind me asking, why are you two all the way in Viridian Forest?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Even though I'm a Gym Leader of Pewter City, and should be defending my division of Kanto." He started. "I thought it would be safer if I checked on Viridian Forest since it's next to my borders. Not to mention there is no Gym Leader currently taking position there, plus the recent gang activity rising in that city." Brock was mentioning about the nearby city of Viridian.

"So naturally all the Gym Leaders are starting to run loose." Green spoke out.

Brock was a bit defensive, "What do you mean by that?"

Before Green could probably get us kicked off this generous lift, I cut in, "Well you see, it's because Misty also went out of her respected area as well." I put "respected" to make myself sound smarter.

"And as you said there's no one representing Viridian City either." Green still continued.

"Hmm," Brock thought to himself. "Then I'll have to send word to the Kanto Administration to see further into this dilemma." He announced.

The rotund hiker man who up until now, remained driving in silence, said happily, "Hey Brock, why don't you give these two an all-day pass to the Pewter Museum of Science." My attention was immediately caught by these words.

"Really, you could do that Brock!" I almost jumped up and flew out of the car. "I never knew you get so many perks just from being Gym Leader. Maybe I should sign up as Viridian City's representative."

Brock laughed. "I don't let people into the museum for free just because I'm a Gym Leader."

"You don't?" I said disappointedly.

The Hiker let out an outburst of laughter as loud as an incoming rock slide. "Nope, Brock here is able to let people into the museum, because he's their #1 security guard."

"Besides Red, you probably wouldn't be able to become a Gym Leader of Viridian City, until you're at least a Level 3, which you are not." Green shot me down.

I slumped lower into my seat. "Well that's a bummer…"

Brock tried to cheer me up. "Don't worry about it too much Red; you'll just need to get stronger."

"That's not the main problem because I could handle getting stronger in the future, but this would mean at the moment I'm even weaker than Misty." I confessed.

"You'll get there," he still rooted.

"Maybe…" Green added. I shot him glare.

* * *

**Pewter City**

**8:15 p.m.**

Finally leaving the Viridian Forest, the car had a quick drive through the ending segment of Route 2, and at last entering Pewter City. Since it was already 8:15 p.m. at night, the city was sprinkled with lights all over. I wasn't quite sure if it was just night time, but everything seemed pretty quiet, and I'm not talking about the creepy-type of quiet, I just mean the peaceful type of quiet. It reminded me of Pallet Town, except with rugged looking mountains surrounding us. It wasn't until now that from my comparison, I actually started missing Pallet Town already, even though it's really been only a day since I left the town. Actually now that I even think about, we were able to cover two towns in one day, which I think is pretty impressive. But who knew you could miss home so fast.

Still on the desire of longing home, we continued on normal road pavement. We drive through the dark and then the light for every time we passed a streetlight. I tried to change my thoughts, but I wasn't sure what to think of. I kept on returning to the desire of going back home soon. Then a thought grew in my head. My eyes peered over to Green, who of course was silent. He wasn't asleep, but his face had the same grouchy expression on it, almost as though he needed some sleep soon or else one of us isn't going to be alive at the end of the ride. Back to my thought, I had wondered if Green really did want to go home. My thoughts were more on the possibility that Green actually wanted to leave home, but not to have me along with him. I hope he didn't really think of me as a burden…

"He we are boys, one of Pewter City's inns." The Hiker announced. The car halted at a large building with its lights still on, the walls of the inn were made from stacked rocks cemented together.

"You guys should get some rest first, before the trip to the museum." Brock advised. "So let's meet up at say Eight o'clock morning, alright?"

"We'll be there," I assured brushing off any signs of homesickness. After getting out of the vehicle, I thanked the two for the ride, and then walked through the automatic doors of the inn.

Inside me and Green checked out the same room, because… "What do you mean we can't check out separate rooms?" Green put on his irritated voice.

"Sorry kid, but saying how you two are very young. I'm not allowed to check you into two separate rooms." The front-desk clerk replied.

"Are you telling me I need to sleep in the same room as him," he pointed at me.

The clerk put up his hands in defense, "Sorry boys, rules are rules. So here's your room key."

Green stormed off, mumbling something. "Uh…thanks." I said kindly taking the keys. After quickly catching up with my "inn-mate", we entered our assigned room. The room had two beds with a nightstand in the middle, facing on the other side was a row of two separate desk split by a small television, and there was a sofa chair in the corner. I was glad the room had two beds separated from each other, because I wouldn't have to worry about sleeping next to grumpy. "What a day, huh Green," I stretched across a bed.

Instead of Green replying back in his low annoyed voice, he reached into his light brown knapsack and suddenly whipped out a red object making an infrared laser sound at me; pointing from my feet to my head. "Just as I had expected," He nodded in brief satisfaction.

"What the…" I paused. "What did you just do to me?"

He held up the red object, "Well, I either scanned you with the Psydex and/or gave you a full dose of radiation."

"Ra- radiation!" I flipped. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"So the Red does have a brain." Green smirked. _How cruel._ "Calm down Red. I just wanted to test out the Psydex, to see whether or not it would still work without the missing part." He stared at the gizmo in his hand.

"So you tested it on me?"

He replied with a dark joke, "Of course, after all I'm quite sure you could handle it."

"Then does it work?" I asked.

"It works to the extent of all the parts inside of it," He put the Psydex onto a nearby desk.

"Then what's so important about the missing piece we're getting?"

"If you actually took the time to read the instruction manual like me, you would know." He mocked me.

I reached into my backpack, "Read it, this thing is bigger than a phonebook." I took out the manual itself. "There's no way you could have read this whole thing…you had to have skimmed through."

"You can't judge a book by its cover (or in this case; size), Red." Green lectured. "I could already tell you didn't even bother to open it."

I objected opening the manual right from its center page. "What are you talking about of course I…" I stared blankly at a blank page.

Green put a towel over his shoulders and pulled out a small stack of clothes, then made his way to a door near his bed, "I'm going to take a shower now."

* * *

**POV: Green**

Red was in complete shock as I saw him flip through the pages. "I can't believe it… most of it is blank!"

I stepped inside, closing the bathroom door behind me, and leaned on it. _Why did you choose him grandpa? _I wondered. _If anyone were to have the three Psydexes, it should've been me, you, and Daisy. But then the first Psydex got stolen by a thief, and then you gave one away to someone like him. _

"Whoa that's so cool!" I heard Red shout with excitement.

I realized he just officially registered himself onto the Psydex, through the use of its name and fingerprint system. _Does this supposed to make us partners? Allies? Friends? …Am I really expected to accept this?_

After my shower I got out only to be immediately ambushed by Red's Psydex scanner. "So you're capable of catching on quickly," I mocked. Wasn't sure why I kept on making fun of him, maybe it was just amusing…or just a simple way to settle down my emotions.

Red was a bit clueless about it though, "That's right Green, now I just I need to find out what that missing piece will do for us."

"You do that," I pointed to the bathroom. "But go take shower first before you fill this whole entire room up with your stench." Red actually did so obediently. Climbing into bed I involuntarily listened to the sound of the running water; the drizzle caused my eyelids to become heavy…

* * *

**Pewter City: Outside the Pewter Museum of Science**

**8:30 a.m.**

We stood outside waiting on steps that led up to the Pewter Museum of Science. "Thirty minutes in and even Brock was still late," I watched Red complain. He continued to pace back and forth with a rice ball we had picked up at a market place further in town. "He was the one who even set up the appointment with us."

_Well he seems a bit out of character…_ I too was upset, because this means I have to deal with Red even longer. "Why would you be the one to complain? You're late all the time."

Red stiffened; he could hardly make-up an excuse for his accused tardiness. "Well I-

"Are you two Red and Green?" A man in a lab coat approached us. _Why did he use my name last? Green and Red sounds better._

I shot him a glare as Red spoke, "Yeah that's us."

"Well that's good then." The man smiled. "I recieved a call from Brock earlier this morning, saying to let you guys in, since he's not going to be able to make it on time."

"Why not?" Red asked.

"I'm guessing it must be because of one of his Gym Leader task," He said back.

"Alright then, let's go!" Red cheered.

Luckily for us, the museum was practically empty with only the staff working the area. "The museum itself didn't open until 9:30 a.m. So this allowed us to take our time for the first hour. But before I go could wander around the museum, Red dragged me over to the closest exhibit.

Lined up in horizontal cases were fossils of dinosaurs. The tank had the skeletal reconstruction of what appears to be a pterosaur, prehistoric flying reptile, possibly from the rhamphorhynchoidea branch, due to the possession of teeth and a long tail. It also seems to possess some dragon-like characteristics, such as that of a wyvern, a two legged variety of dragon. I noticed there were similar signs on each of the two lined up cases; stating that both creatures have yet to be identified, and will be given a name at an unprecedented time.

"Pretty cool, huh Green," Red smiled at me.

"Uninteresting, really." I yawned. This was an impeccably boring exhibit, I thought, and I already wondered why I'd ever let Red drag me to it. After all, who cared about creatures of the past? _Obviously they didn't survive for a certain reason._ I would much rather know what kind of creatures I'd see in the future.

Red just pouted back at me and we turned to the second tank behind us. This skeleton of course was also from the outdated past, containing a fossil similar in appearance to the horseshoe crab, it resembles eurypterids, prehistoric arthropods which hunted in seas and rivers and are believed to have been related to modern horseshoe crabs. The large head is also identical to the cephlon in trilobites and the spines down the back also resemble the thoracic sections in trilobites, though the scythes and predatory nature much more closely resemble eurypterids. Because of these cross-similarities, it may also be based on the Cheirurus genus of trilobites. There was something a bit strange about this one, was that it was almost humanoid in appearance overall.

You're probably dumbfounded if you just read all this, I told you… it's that boring. But when looking at Red, his brain is probably so slow that it can't even pick up any of this meaningless information. _I guess it really can be a good thing to be a bit clueless. _I smiled. Red decided that we should move upstairs since the stuff downstairs I considered were lame.

"Okay so now we have the space exhibit." Red stated. I began to wonder why Red was trying to get so close to me. Things were starting to get very suspicious.

Our first step into the upper level of the building, greeted us with a fun fact which I read:

July **20, 1969**

The **1****st **lunar landing**!**

"Oh-oh, Green come look over here," Red waved. "According to the sign, these are meteorites that landed on Mt. Moon, called Moon Stones." _What a clever name._ I mused. "Do you think we'll be able to find any of these rocks on our way through the mountain?"

"Just remember we are only passing through, and it's through the use of a shortcut that Brock uses." I reminded him.

"But you got to admit they're pretty awesome rocks." He tried to please.

I had no choice but to humor him this time. "I suppose "rocks" from space are better than what lies beneath the "rocks" on earth." He moved along with joy as a result.

After several other exhibits that dealt with more moon rocks, moon sand, and even moon dust; we finally reached the last piece, which happened to be the first space worthy ship in NASA's orbital fleet, otherwise known as the, _Space Shuttle Columbia_.

With the completion of our tour, Red and I had no choice but to wait until Brock can meet back up with us from wherever he may be. We stood by for as long as when the museum itself opened up for visitors. The wait took so long we decided to go to the gift shop, and come back out with rocky road ice cream, which I think actually contained real rocks.

"Ah, there you two are." Came the hiker-dressed driver from yesterday. "Did you two enjoy the museum?"

-Red-"It was awesome!"

-Green-"Fascinating…"

We said unison.

He laughed. "Well I'm glad you two enjoyed it." Suddenly his face turned dark. "Because I'm going to need both your guy's help."

Red and I exchanged confused looks.

* * *

**Route 3**

**10:10 a.m.**

**POV: Red**

"So you're telling us, that Brock's in trouble?" I questioned the Hiker. The three of us were driving through Route 3, on our way to Mt. Moon.

"That's true, but I don't have all the details." He confirmed. "From what I've heard, Brock was responding to a distress signal he received somewhere around Mt. Moon. Whether he is in the mountain itself is still a mystery to me."

"So then why do you need our help?" Green got to the point.

"I just thought it would be easier to get help from both of you immediately. Since you will be requiring Brock's help to traverse quickly through Mt. Moon." The Hiker answered. "So I hope two have prepared yourselves, because things can get ugly on a rugged mountain; I speak from experience."

I looked over to Green who shrugged, "We have no other choice."

* * *

**Route 3: Outside of Mt. Moon**

**11:40 a.m.**

We came to a halt in front of a large cabin with a sign that read, _Mt. Moon Lodge_. "You can get to the entrance of the mountain by walking along that path," the Hiker pointed. "I'm going to head back and see if I can get some help from Pewter City's police."

Green and I got off the vehicle and the hiker drove off. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Let's head into the lodge, surely Brock stopped by before he headed into the mountain. We'll be able to prepare ourselves by gathering some information." Green assigned. I nodded and we made our way through the two side-by-side doors of the lodge.

Instantly we were greeted with some edgy faces, as if the residence just barely survived an avalanche. Me and Green ended up splitting to be able gain more info faster. _Now let's see, who should I ask first, _I was scanning my side of the lobby when suddenly a man standing over a fish tank whispered over for my attention. "Boy, boy, hey you boy."

First I looked around just in case if we was talking to someone else, then I looked back at him "Are you talking to me?" I indicated to my face.

"I want you to have a look at this fish," he pointed down into a glass tank.

"Hm," I bent down and stared through the glass. "What is this thing?" Bewildered by the humongous red fish I saw swimming inside.

"The king of all carp, a "Magic Carp"." He announced.

"What do I do? Eat it?" I stood back up.

"Heheheh," He took it out of the tank. "See how healthy it is?" Forcibly handing it onto me.

The carp squirmed rapidly in my arms, "Whoa…It certainly is lively."

"Just between you and me," he whispered some more. "This "Magic Carp" is like a fish gold mine."

"A gold mine?" I looked straight at him with interest.

The salesman began to explain, "Right, a "Magic Carp" lays 1,000 eggs at a time, and each of those 1,000 baby "Magic Carp" lay 1,000 more. One-thousand times one-thousand makes one-million. Every one of those one-million lays another thousand, that's a billion fish.

"A billion!?"

"You can sell one "Magic Carp" for a hundred dollars, in three generations you will have tons of money. Billions and billions!"

I stepped back astonished by this man's words. "Billions!" I began imagining myself with all the money in the world raining down upon me.

"You'll be so rich; you can have anything in the world!"

From my luxurious fantasy I shouted with glee, "Rich! RICH!"

"Normally I would only charge $100. But for you I'll throw in an egg-laying set, a child-care set, and an education set for only $300. How about it?" He kindly offered.

"I'll take it!" I instantly agreed.

"I can tell you're going to be a very rich boy, a very rich boy." He claimed.

Before I knew it, I was maniacally laughing at the amazing deal I just gained, "HAHAHAHAhahahahaha…" I slowed down my laughter. "Wait a second, there's no such thing as a magical carp." I said as though I were catching on to something, as I set the red fish back into its tank. "Magic isn't even real."

The salesman was outraged. "What are you saying kid! You're passing on the greatest opportunity of a lifetime!"

"That's okay, and besides I don't even have $300 to pay for that fish." I hung my pockets out for him to see.

"Oh what a waste," he said disappointedly. "Well what are you standing there for? Go bother someone else!" The conman shooed.

I obeyed his angry command. _Geez that was a close one. _I thought. _Luckily Professor Oak hasn't paid me yet, or else I could have lost $300. _Finishing my thought, I was about to continue searching for information when Green came back to tell me something, "Hey Red take a look at this." He held up a clipboard from his hands. On the wooden board was a black piece of paper with a huge red "R" smacked right into the middle of it. "I got this from some old guy over there," Green pointed. "He said a group of men nailed this paper to the front door of the lodge. And apparently they call themselves Team Rocket." I continued staring at the parchment clipped onto the board. Strangely that insignia looked very familiar. "Hey Red are you even paying attention to what I just said?"

Still keeping my gaze I spoke, "Green I've seen this logo before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I believe it could've been on the uniform outfits of those bullies I talked about, back in Pallet Town. But I'm not completely sure, since I was knocked down by them, and wasn't able to get a good look."

"I see," Green understood.

"But I'm sure I remembered seeing it somewhere else…" I began to shuffle through everything that has happened to me in the few recent days. A minute late and suddenly, "I got it!" Everyone in the lobby of the lodge stared at me. I stood frozen for a second, but luckily they turned their attention elsewhere. Back at Green I recalled to him, "Remember when you and I fought?"

"Sure what about it?" he shrugged.

"The match I found on the shore," I began. "That match had the same Team Rocket insignia on it."

"Hm," Green grasped. "That would explain why the police were so concentrated on surveying the area. But never mind this for now; we apparently have no choice but to blindly search Mt. Moon to find Brock." He restated our first priority. "From what I've heard though, he did head into Mt. Moon."

"Then let's go." I left the lodge and headed for Mt. Moon.

* * *

**Mt. Moon**

**12:00 p.m.**

Climbing did not seem to be possible, so obviously we needed to travel through the caves. The Hiker did mention during the drive that the mountain consists of several interconnected caves, so we would have to be very careful traversing through. The cave was dimly lit and I could barely make out the stalagmites and stalactites. Since this was going to be a bit dangerous to be walking around, I thought it'd be best if I made us a little flame. So I flicked my Zippo lighter and produced a flame held in hand.

"Hey Brock!" I called.

"Careful Red," Green warned. "After all we don't know what may be lurking in this cave."

"Don't tell me your scared Green, I mean it's not like there's going to be real-live dinosaurs." Looking at Green's angered expression after that statement was a horrendous experience, due to it being fairly dim. "Oh c'mon, what could possibly go wrong? I called out some more, "Bro-Wah!" I almost fell down till Green was able to catch my backpack.

"You idiot you almost…fell," he struggled. I only had one set of toes on the ground as I stared down deep into a dark ravine. Fortunately Green was able to use a nearby stalagmite to help pull me from harm's way.

I sat on the limestone floor with my heart pounding against my chest. After a deep breath I went over to gaze into the humongous crevice. "How deep do you think this hole is?" I asked for my savior's opinion.

"Not sure," he replied.

"I guess there's only one way to really find out." I took my flame and dropped it into the abyss. We both watched as the flame went farther and farther down. To our surprise it eventually did hit ground, but something else caught our attention.

"Hey watch it! You almost hit me!" the ravine called to us in a female voice.

Green and I were bewildered at this sound coming from the giant hole. "Brock, that's not you, is it?" I yelled directly down.

"Wait I heard your voice before!" It claimed. "Red is that you? It's me Misty!"

"It's Misty," I said to Green.

"The distress call must have come from her." Green suspected.

I was then hit with a sudden rush of worry, "Are you okay Misty? We're going to find a way down to you!"

"Just find Brock!" she ordered.

We both understood and made a search for Brock within the maze of a cave. Even though we had no clue on finding him, we decided to also make our way down as we were trying to find him. Eventually in hours we were able to find the Brock wandering back and forth at a dead end. "Hey Brock what are you doing?"

"Hm? He looked over to us. "Red! Green!" he said surprised. "I thought you two were having fun at the museum."

"The fun eventually passed," Green stated.

"I see," he laughed. "Sorry for not being there with you guys, but I need to rescue Misty. She's stuck inside a ravine."

"We already know that," I mentioned. "But how do we get down to her?"

"Well the entrance into the ravine is missing." He answered.

"Missing?" Green questioned.

"It should be here but it's not." He pointed out.

"Hm," I observed the wall. "This isn't a wall."

"What are you talking about Red?"

"I think this is a boulder." I guessed.

"If it's a boulder than this will be easy." Brock cracked his knuckles.

Before I could possibly say anything, Brock suddenly started rolling the boulder forward, opening the entrance to the ravine. "Misty!" Brock and I yelled in unison.

"I'm over here!" she called out her position. We all made our way to her.

She was sitting on the ground. I noticed there were some scrapes and bruises all over her. "Are you alright Misty?" I held out my hand.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

She took hold of my hand and struggled to get up. Misty ended up incidentally leaning on my shoulder as she replied, "I was attacked by Team Rocket."

"So you managed to escape?" Brock clued in.

"No they left me alive." She responded.

"That must mean they intentionally ambushed you," Green speculated. "In other words, they probably planned to buy time for something."

Misty began to shake, "Buy time for something, what could you possibly mean by that?"

I interrupted Green before he could talk, "Let's not talk about that right now. First we need to get you to a hospital."

"Red is right." Brock agreed. "Follow me," he waved. Brock led us a bit far to another one of those connected tunnels in the ravine. "If you guys follow through this tunnel it will lead you guys out into Route 4, there you will be able to make your way towards Cerulean City."

"You're not coming Brock?" I wondered.

He declined. "No I need to go back and protect Pewter City, if this Team Rocket really is planning something by attacking the gym leaders than I need to get back." He smiled at us, "Good luck, alright."

From there we parted ways with Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter City. We made our way travelling through the tunnel Brock had suggested and just like he directed us, found our way out of Mt. Moon.

* * *

**Route 4**

**5:00 p.m.**

On the outstretched field of Route 4, we came upon an unnerving scene. In the distance we saw smoke clouding the horizon above Cerulean City.

Misty began to stutter, "Wha- what happened?"

* * *

Legislation from the _Psi Association:_

Role of Gym Leaders:

"Gym Leaders" are picked by the Psi Association, who answers the call to devote both time and efforts to improve on their battle skills and protection of their city with its inhabitants. In most cases, these leaders also known to be "experts" or the best there is in a certain category type. And sometimes, they lead their appointed cities out of trouble.

- All the members strive in honing their battle skills.

- A certain "expert type" also gives each leader his individuality.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I think this chapter was more on the humorous side if anything. But at least it turned out to be a happy ending, or was it… I do have to agree with Green about how boring it was to read the fossil descriptions; I mean I was the one who had to type all of that down. Anyways I can't wait to update the next chapter, because I think it might be an enjoyable one; or at least for sure different… (**_**Insert maniacal laugh here**_**)**

**I know the little excerpts at the end are a bit short, but what can I say they're "excerpts. But don't forget if you have any questions and want to ask about something you are wondering about or just have anything to say, do put it in the review section, I'm always ready to hear the voice of my readers. Bye!**

* * *

**Cast Commentary:**

_[An hour before the trio set foot out of Mt. Moon (4:00 p.m.), another group of three from Team Rocket were occupying a house in Cerulean City.]_

**Rocket Grunt #1:** I can't believe this; they've practically locked us inside. Those damn cops are now blocking our way out of the city. What are we going to do now?

**Rocket Admin:** Don't worry about it; a tactic like this is very much expected from a bunch of donut-eaters; always trying to keep the bad guys inside the donut hole.

**Rocket Grunt #2:** What do you suppose we do, sir?

_[Scene changes before the Rocket Admin can explain: Cops camped outside of Cerulean City. A Lass is sitting on the hood of a police vehicle and a Young Man standing nearby are waiting for a report.]_

**Police Chief: **Alright Lass we've set up a perimeter of our men just like you said; we now await your next step.

**Lass: **Perfect, now we just continue to lead them out of the city.

**Lass & Executive:** Next time: "One Way Plan!"

_[Both characters grin in thought] _**Lass & Admin:** _This will be my/our only chance out of this mess…_


	4. One Way Plan

**Author Note:**

**Like I said, I was very excited for this chapter to come out, because it is indeed different.**

**I know at the moment there aren't too many good excerpts of information to be given out at the end, but I assure you they'll get more interesting as more time passes by. You guys probably want more tidbits that have more to do with how this story is an **_**Alternative Universe**_**, and so I'll do that, but I do need to establish some basics first whether it is a reminder or not.**

**Alright no more chit-chat, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 4

One Way Plan

* * *

**Route 4**

**5:00 p.m.**

**POV: Misty**

We were all relieved at the first glimpse of sunlight that had barely peeked into the ending of Mt. Moon. Unexpectedly on the outstretched field of Route 4, the boys and I came upon an unnerving scene. In the distance we saw smoke clouding the horizon above Cerulean City.

I began to stutter, "Wha- what happened?"

If I were to scrunch my eyes on the horrible image, I could see flickers of red and blue lights dotted all over my city. _Damn you Team Rocket, what have you done to my home…_ I couldn't bare the pain of the sight any longer, and began to desperately limp my way over to the city.

Then Red came over to help me, "Take it easy Misty. You're going to hurt yourself even more if you keep forcing yourself to move." He was successful in hindering my movement.

I clenched my teeth very hard and fell down to my knees. Tears began to blur my vision, so I immediately shut my eyes as to block any signs of weakness. What started out as a mumbled remark turned into a ventilation of my newly found revulsion, "I hate them… I hate them all… I hate you Team Rocket!" A sudden desire in my head rang inside my head, for that scene of expulsion to have hopefully slipped out of the mind of Red, unfortunately in reality that could not have happened.

With my knees on the grassy dirt, I simply froze in my failure as a Gym Leader. "Hey it's alright," Red bent down and laid his hand out in front of me. "We'll get Team Rocket back for what they've done, I promise. And this time we'll do it together. But we'll have to get you to the hospital first, so we can all be in tip-top shape for when we take them down." I placed my hand on top of his, and suddenly he pulled up and tossed me onto his back; piggyback style… "Alright Misty, let's go!"

And off he ran with me on tow, "Red…I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

* * *

**Cerulean Cape**

**12:30 a.m. (Night of Red and Green's stay at one of Pewter City's inns)**

**POV: Lass**

The scenery was awfully boring, several clouds looming over the night sky, and only a small sprinkle of stars dotted here and there up in the blanket of darkness. For most of the trip I didn't even bother to look below me, for it was just as dark and mysterious as the sky. Since the moon did not have enough strength to break through the handful of ominous clouds, I had to imagine the area below me: hills, trees, rocks.

"Hmm," I thought for a moment. And took out my cell phone in order to check out what time it was. "Good, now's the perfect time for me to break in," I snickered. "Better move down first though." During the wait I was nestled in a bubble I had crafted, and with a touch of my hand the bubble gently descended down. _"Pop!"_ I landed on the front lawn of single-story house with a large satellite dish set up on the roof. Keeping my voice low, "The sea cottage, home of the computer expert Bill. I suspect he should be fast asleep by now."

I approached the front entrance, _It was a bit of misfortune that the Psydex I had stolen was incomplete, but if the professor back at Pallet Town doesn't have the missing piece, then only Bill would have what I need. "Chkka, Chkka…"_ I shook the door hinge. _ Hmm… Not the trusting type. No matter. _I took out my handy tool kit containing a reliable set of lock picks. _This should do the trick, _I smiled. Inserting the pick inside, I easily gained access to the sea cottage with a simple twist-and-turn.

"_Kriiii…" _the old door was alarmed at my felonious act. _I'm sorry Bill._ I tiptoed inside. _But it's for a really good cause (my cause)._ The cottage was just as small as it looked from the outside, it was practically a single square room with two smaller rooms sticking inside. _"Shnorrr…"_ And from one of them I could hear someone fast asleep, whom I suspected, was Bill. _That's fine; it's not you I was specifically interested in,_ since I only require the missing chip for the Psydex. As I continued invading the sea cottage, I passed by a big mirror pinned onto the wall. The simple dark reflection provoked me to take a quick glimpse of myself, so I switched on the small lamp hooked to the top of the wooden frame. Posing in my usual attire a sleeveless dress cut at the knees, short-heel boots (both of these consisted of all black), and my most cherished white gloves. After adjusting several misplaced strands of my brunette hair I continued my search for the required fragment, _which should be over…here! _I noticed a wooden case with glass placed on top that was standing next to a computer system. I snuck closer to the table and observed through the glass. "What the?" the glass case was empty, the inside missing chip was actually missing from the case.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" shouted a voice from one of the rooms.

As I was about to turn, but then suddenly heard a high "_Ka-shh!"_ from the opposite side of the room. A black-uniformed burglar (other than me) had just escaped out of one of the house's windows. Quickly I ran to over to the smashed glass, and was only able to catch the guy fleeing into the shadow of the forest.

"Don't think you can get away," came an approaching voice, who obviously was Bill. _That's just great, I can't believe I let someone else beat me to the chip._ I cursed. And so with no other desire to deal with a computer geek, I too fled through the woods. "Stop, thief!"

* * *

**Cerulean City: Water-Dome Café**

**10:00 a.m.**

"I'll have the Waterburst Smoothie." I handed back the menu to the teen waitress.

"Alright, one Waterburst Smoothie, and your name is?" she asked.

"Blue," I told her. She then wrote down my name and walked away. I was very quiet that morning, and very upset too. I just couldn't get over the fact that I let some other 3rd party Thief get away with what I wanted to steal. The very thought made steam rise from my head (not in a literal manner). Trying my best to not let my anger cause me wrinkles in the future, I began to think deeply of the other perpetrator, _who may this other person be? And why would they need the chip? Unless they too have the Psydex as well. So then how would I find them, they could have travelled anywhere at night. But then again, considering that we both made quite a lot of ruckus that night, the gym leader of this city must be working on this crime even as I sit here waiting for my order. And so in order to escape any suspicion in running away from the city they must have stayed. Thus the best way to find them is to gather information from none other than from the gym leader._ So then it was decided that I would try to steal some information from Misty, the gym leader herself. Just then the waitress came back with my drink, and so I paid her as I left café to head over to the Cerulean City Gym.

* * *

**Cerulean City Gym**

**11:00 a.m.**

"What do you mean Misty is not here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but Lady Misty has been gone for several days now," said a handmaid.

"She has?" I began wondering. _Why would a gym leader suddenly leave their city unguarded for several days?_ "I don't suppose you may know when she might be back, would you?"

"Actually our dear lady should've come back this morning," The maid stated. "She had already given us a call from the Mt. Moon Lodge yesterday night, saying that she would leave the resting spot at the first glimpse of sunrise."

"Does Misty leave Cerulean City very often?"

"Oh heavens no, ever since the gang-related crimes that have popped up across the world recently, Lady Misty has been working very hard to keep the city protected." She said with a proud spirit.

"Then why would she leave now?"

"Well that is because about a week ago, a robber had broken into the famous Prof. Oak's lab and had stolen a very important project." I pretended to be shocked by this news, even though I knew that the robber she was talking about was really me. "So only a few days ago did the professor ask Lady Misty to assist in delivering a package to him." _Prof. Oak…package?_

"Thank you very much for telling me the gym leader's current situation, so I suppose I'll just have to come back to the gym another time," I lied. I then left the gym in order to make sense of my predicament through process of piecing together all the information I've gained. _So the way I see it, Prof. Oak needed a powerful esper, who in which is Misty, a Gym Leader of Cerulean City, to protect a package delivery, which would most likely contain another Psydex._ I then began to see the bigger picture._ That would make sense, because then the person who beat me to the missing chip would've needed it for the other Psydex which also must've been stolen. In other words, the reason why Misty has not made it back to Cerulean City yet, is because the Thief had something to with it._ But wait a minute, there was one problem I hadn't yet realized. _How could he have stolen the chip last night at Cerulean Cape and then be able to intercept Misty over at Mt. Moon early morning. This would mean that he has accomplices working for him._ I knew now that I had only two options to get my chip back, either go to Mt. Moon and help Misty, but risk losing any traces of the Thief. Or stay and handle this detective job on my own?

As I continued walking down the street deep-in-thought, I snapped back to reality when I heard a wailing of incoming sirens moving closer. But before I could react with a quick escape, a rush of police cars ambushes me from both directions of the street. "Freeze, don't move!" shouted a police officer.

I had no choice but to put my hands up, as he then signaled another officer to move in. The guy forcibly pinned me forward to the ground and handcuffed me there. _How rude._ "You're under arrest for the robbery of Bill's Sea Cottage. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Right then the mean men in blue moved me towards the back of their car.

Even though they had just disarmed me from my bag, I was still capable of finding a way to picklock the handcuffs. But when they had opened the door, I did not want to believe who I saw. "Well it seems like we've finally caught you, thief," said a smiling young man. It was Bill, _You can't be serious._

So for the next 5 minutes in the car, I had to hear Bill torture me with an endless barrage of questions. Most had to do with _"Why did you steal from me? Why do you take the Psydex chip? And why do you need the chip?"_ And when I finally got annoyed of his voice I shouted, "Oh would you shut up!"

"Hey, you be quiet back there," the passenger seated police officer barked. "We'll be asking you a ton of questions back at the department."

Hoping the mean officer was referring to Bill, I turned to stare outside the window as a way to hopefully mute out Bill's assault. But then he leaned close to me and whispered, "Look Blue I have not yet shown the police any evidence that you have stolen the chip. But I-"

"What makes you think my name is Blue," I quickly whispered back.

"I already know that your name is Blue, because a nice waitress from the Water-Dome Café told me so." He showed me an order form with my name right below the drink, _Waterburst Smoothie_.

_Darn I knew I should've just stolen a drink from the vending machine._ I regretted. "Why do you say that I wasn't the one who stole the chip?"

"Because when the police had taken your bag, the chip wasn't there nor was it inside the Psydex neither," He explained. "So that's why I know you aren't the one who stole it, so I need you to help me find the real robber and bring him to justice."

Now I was starting to get interested, "What's in it for me if I were to help you?"

"Well it's either we arrest you or let you go free."

"I think free is nice," I shook in agreement.

Bill shook his head back and ordered, "Officer stop the car." The vehicle halted to a stop.

"What's going on?" said the passenger cop.

"Our friend here is going to help us catch the criminal," Bill stated.

"And how can we trust her?" he questioned. "She could attempt to make an escape while we're not looking."

"Well you then you could just handcuff her to me then," said Bill.

"What? I don't want to be chained to you," I complained.

"Do you want their trust or not, because if we'll just keep on driving to the police department," he whispered back.

"Alright fine," I gave in. We all then took a step outside of the vehicle where I had one of my wrist linked to Bill's.

"Now then, tell us how we are going to find our real thief," demanded the officer. "Just how are you going to be able to know where he even is? Because when we found you, it had seemed you were mindlessly walking the streets; unaware of your own surroundings."

"Well first of all," I started. "I was not mindlessly walking the street. I was actually working on the relative location of the Thief." I began poking at his chest. "But then you guys came along and ruined my train of thought." I said this all even though I pretty much concluded everything I could possibly figure out, but it made feel better if they felt any guilt for it. "And yes, I did figure out where he is."

Their eyes had widened and in unison they shouted, "You have!?"

"Why yes, of course I have," I said feeling very proud of myself. "In fact the Thief is actually still in the city as we speak." Their expressions then turned to confusion. "What? You guys don't believe me?"

"Well Blue," Bill started. "It's just that, the thief had a good twelve hours to get away. He must have already left even if he came directly to the city last night."

"Now that's where you're wrong," I pointed out. "You see I had figured out that the Thief has an accomplice or accomplices working under him. The way I see it, he must've needed Misty to arrive late Cerulean City. That way he could steal the chip and make a run for it back to Cerulean City without the worry of having a Gym Leader within the city. To prove he had an accomplice, we can easily conclude that there was no way he could've known where Misty's exact location was unless someone else was spying on her. But instead of intercepting the Gym Leader and risk losing the stolen good, he had the person set up an ambush within Mt. Moon. That way Misty would have a difficult time trekking the mountains or even have someone find her. So after making the robbery, he would rendezvous back to Cerulean City where he may then disguise himself as a traveler."

"So if he is still here in the city, then we'll just have to let the people watch out for suspicious activity," said the cop.

"Wrong," I objected. "You see that may be what he would want. If we told everyone, then he would learn about it as well. And if worse came along, the information may lead to a lot of havoc amongst the civilians."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" asked Bill.

"We'll have the police department put the city on lock down," I said. "We don't let anybody in, and we don't let anybody out. That shouldn't be hard for a strong officer like you," I teased.

The officer groaned at first, but then he ordered. "Chad go radio the department, tell them to block off the city exits."

"Yes sir," Chad responded.

* * *

**Cerulean City: Water-Dome Café**

**2:30 p.m.**

**POV: Rocket Admin**

"Here you go, sir." A rocket grunt handed me a drink. I took a sip out of the contents, and was hit with a burst of…water?

"Um, what is this?" I looked back at him.

"I believe it is called the Waterburst Smoothie, sir," he responded back. "It's the special they serve at this café, and it seems this place is pretty popular with all the people around.

"Of course it is," I said without any real complexion. I made my way to a nearby sidewalk tree and when taking shade under the leaves, I stopped for a second before starting, "You know, you don't have to call me that."

"Call you what, sir?"

"That, "sir"," I stated. "You don't need to call me "sir" every time you talk to me."

"Of course I do, sir." He said back. "I could easily get reported if I don't, and besides you are after all ranked higher than me.

"If you really insist," I gave up.

Another moment of silence had passed as me and this rocket grunt was having smoothies for a late lunch, until he asked me a personal question, "Why did you join Team Rocket?"

"Hmm?" I pretended not to have heard that.

He repeated it again, "Why did you join Team Rocket? …sir."

"To be very honest I ask myself the same thing as well. I just guess that before I decided to join I realize I needed to-"

Before I could explain possibly why, another rocket grunt came over shouting, "Sir! The police department is on the move now," he interrupted.

"What's the situation?"

He panted for air. "They plan to blockade the whole entire city, so they ca-," he stopped and stared us. "Is that the Waterburst Smoothie?" We both nodded yes. "You guys had lunch without me and didn't decide to get me one?" he complained hysterically.

"It wasn't my idea to have a smoothie for lunch," I turned the attention to my other rocket grunt.

"I just thought you would have already had lunch by now," he defended himself.

"Why in damnation would you think that," the tired one complained.

"Maybe because you could just stea-,"

"Enough arguing," I cut them off. "We need to prepare for our escape. Let's move." I passed my drink to the grumpy one as I walked by.

"Yes," he said with glee.

* * *

**Cerulean City: Police Department**

**3:20 p.m.**

**POV: Blue**

At the moment my plan was not going so swell. _"Wham!"_ the door flung open. We had to drive all the way to the Police Department, because for the last two hours we found out that no cop was… "Blockading the city!" yelled the Police Chief. All eyes in the police station froze at the chief's sudden breakthrough. "What are all you guys waiting around for? I thought I sent you an order to block off all entrances!" Clearly he was angry.

"Um, chief, sir… no one told us to blockade the city," said one of the workers. Clearly he was frightened.

"What do you mean nobody told you?" the Police Chief demanded. "I sent Chad to drive directly here, so he can issue a direct order!"

The significantly smaller police officer was lost for words, "Well, um…"

As the Police Chief kept on raging, a police officer lady came and asked us what had happened; probably, because me and Bill seemed like the only ones who would give an answer without the ability to fire anyone in the whole department. Bill began to explain how the Police Chief told Chad to go issue a blockade of the city by radio. But Chad came back to us saying that the radio was broken, so the Police Chief was frustrated by this and told Chad to drive quickly over to the department to give out the commands there. Chad followed what he said and drove off, leaving us behind. We decided to make our way to the nearest gate, South. And when we got there no cops were standing guard, so we all had to sprint over here and find out that… "Chad never came here?" said the infuriated chief. "I thought I told that guy to-"

"Chad was probably ambushed by the Thief," I suggested. He paused at me for a second. _These people are hopeless_. "Well don't just stand there, go blockade the city before he escapes!" I ordered.

* * *

**Cerulean City: Occupied Home**

**4:00 p.m.**

**POV: Rocket Admin**

"I can't believe this; they've practically locked us inside," complained the tired rocket grunt. He was peeking through the window shudders, "Those damn cops are now blocking our way out of the city. What are we going to do now?

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "A tactic like this is very much expected from a bunch of donut-eaters; always trying to keep the bad guys inside the donut hole."

"What do you suppose we do, sir?" asked the other one.

"First we wait for Koga to arrive first," I explained.

"Koga? Isn't he like a master thief or something, he could just sneak his way in and out of the city easily."

"You sure like to complain don't you?" He frowned at my statement. "Well actually, Koga is more of a master ninja, which specializes in espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination." I allowed him a moment to process those words. "So any sort of thievery would merely be just for game and not work. And besides Koga doesn't know where else to meet after this point, so we will have to wait."

"Um, sir, I hope he gets here sooner, because the police are about to check this house next." He started to worry.

"Then you put these clothes on," I tossed him a pile of probably dirty laundry.

"What!?" he stared at the pile in his arms.

"Open up!" yelled from the other side of the front door.

"Hurry up," I told him.

"Yes, sir..."

"_Wham!"_ the door flung open. "Freeze, hands up!" a police officer ordered walking in with three other cops. We did as we were told.

"Look it seems like those two are holding a hostage, and they have the "R" insignia on the front of their outfits," one of the other cops pointed out.

"You're right," agreed the first one. "Alright both of you, down on the ground! You're both under arre-" the cop was knocked out along with two of his other friends. The one standing officer who had just betrayed them stepped forth as none other than P. Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim (as printed on his nametag), AKA: Koga.

"Took you long enough," I said.

"I thought this was just a part of your plan?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"It was," leaving it at that. "Now onto phase 2." _This will be our only chance out of this mess…_

"Phase 2?" the overly tired grunt cried. "There's more?"

"Yes, there is," I confirmed. "Just go out there and follow my directions."

Tiresome as he was, he obeyed with a, "Not again…"

* * *

**Cerulean City: Gate to Route 9**

**4:10 p.m.**

**POV: Blue**

I sat on the hood of a police car still handcuffed to Bill as everybody else was shuffling around in order to stop anyone from coming in or out. "Alright Lass we've set up perimeter of our men just like you said; we now await your next step," said the Police Chief.

"Perfect," I smiled. "Now we just need to lead them out of the city. Hopefully they will move this way, where we'll be able to capture them."

"Chief!" a policeman ran over.

"Chad? What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" the chief was bewildered.

"I- I- the house, there's some Team Rocket goons inside!" he said with a tired breath.

"What!?"

"They captured me, but I escaped without them noticing. I believe they are still there," he said as fast as he could before taking another breather.

"Well what are we waiting here for? Let's move!" he commanded out loud.

I objected. "No! Let's not move."

"Huh?"

"If say they had planned us to leave our position then they would have left us a trap, and this gate would be left unguarded," I explained. "That is why I have to be the one to go."

"Are you crazy Blue, we can't risk yo-"

I tried my best to persuade them to let me go, "Look they won't be expecting a young lady like me to show up at the house, that way I'll be able to steal the chip back from them and sneak out before anything happens."

"She's right, but how do we know you can still be trusted?" the chief asked.

"Lend me my bag so I can defend myself if anything happens, and you can keep the Psydex," I offered.

"Chief, I don't think this is a good idea to send her out alone," said Chad.

"You're absolutely right Chad; you will be going with her to keep a sharp eye out if she were to do something suspicious."

"Bu, but, but," Chad was practically speechless.

"No buts, now move out!"

With my hands no longer cuffed I followed Chad to the house he was speaking of. _This will be my only chance out of this mess…_

* * *

**Cerulean City: Occupied Home**

**4:50 p.m.**

"Alright we're here," said Chad. The house was actually linked to the outer walls of the city. In terms of location it was practically in the northeast corner, so a good distance from the Nugget Bridge and the gate exit to Route 9.

I walked over to the building and checked the door, "It's unlocked." Opening it I moved further into the house. The place was a mess, but no one was home.

"It seems they left," Chad had to point out. "Maybe they found out I was gone so they moved somewhere else, before I could go get help."

"Let's check the backyard," I called out, pretending not to listen.

Outback we stood observing anything odd sticking out. "So you think we'll be able to catch them?" Chad asked.

"Sure Chad, saying as though I have already caught you," I smiled.

"What are you saying Lass, I'm not the enemy," he tried to defend himself.

"Right, just like how you are not really Chad," I pointed at his nametag.

He looked down at it, _M. Jackson_. "What the!? Who in the world comes up with these names!?" He let out a sigh for his clothing mistake, "Well I guess I have no choice, but to kill you Lass."

"Just try it," I dared him.

"Oh aren't you being cute."

Pulling out my favorite white gloves, "Never had to try." We both were just in a standstill, waiting for each other to make our move.

"I usually let ladies go first, but unfortunately for you I'm not feeling that nice," he jerked his head forward. Nothing but the usual breeze flew the trees. "Uh? Why aren't my powers working? You, Lass, are you an esper?"

"Nope I'm not?"

"Than…you're just a mere human?"

"Wrong again," I snickered.

Then his eyes widened, "Don't tell me a kid like you is a mage?"

"Ding-ding that is correct!" I chimed.

He cursed, "Oh sh*t, I'm f*ck*d…"

* * *

**Cerulean City: In Front of a House Blown to Bits**

**5:30 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

"Is everyone alright?" Misty shouted as she moved through a huge crowd of people. "Is anybody hurt?"

"Misty is that you?" asked a big police officer.

"Yes, I'm alright, but what about everyone else?"

"There were no injuries except a bomb went out in this house," the big guy said. "Unfortunately we might have lost one person as it appears, she found out we had a man from Team Rocket dressing up as Chad."

"Why is everyone picking on Chad?"

"I really don't know," he quickly answered and both of them paused for a moment. "So how did you make it back here safely?"

"I'll have to explain later, but first we ne-"

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

We all froze at the noise; it was both of our Psydexes giving off that beeping sound. I looked over at Green, who seemed to be staring at the Psydex he is holding in his hands. He looked back at me, "Red, the Thief is nearby."

We scanned the crowd as fast we could, all the while listening for the third resonating Psydex, until somebody shouted, "It's gone!" Me and Green ran over to him.

"What happened?" said Green.

"I had it in my pocket a while ago, but now it's gone," he started looking around on the ground as though he had dropped it.

"You mean somebody pickpocketed you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think-… Blue, she's the one who must've stolen it from me!" he realized.

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

"She has to be nearby," Green stated. "Red let's find her quickly before she gets away."

"Right," I agreed.

"Wait; are you two the same kids Prof. Oak sent?" the guy asked. We nodded. "Then here are the chips for the Psydex." He handed each of us a little microchip. "I'll teach you guys how to install it later, so go!" Green started running then.

"Green!" I yelled before running off. He stopped and looked back at me. "Good luck," I smiled with determination.

And surprisingly he smiled back, "Don't die." Then we parted ways.

I continued making my way through the crowd when I heard, "Red!" I turned around to see Misty with the big guy. "What's going on?"

"It's the thief, she's here," I said in a hurry. "But I don't have much time left, so-"

"It's fine," she stopped me. "Just go, but don't you forget that we are going to stop Team Rocket together." I shook my head yes.

"_Beep! beep!..."_

"Agh! Oh no it stopped beeping! What do I do?" I panicked. I looked back at the two hopefully to get some type of quick advice. But Misty was just almost as panicked as I am, and the big guy was on his walkie-talkie.

He said something I couldn't quite hear, but turned his eyes on me, "Hey kid there seems to be someone making a break for it at the south entrance, and it might be who you're looking for."

"Alright, thanks," I said, but then before I could rev up legs I realized that I forgot about Green.

The big dude stopped me from going over in his direction, "My men had radioed in, telling me that your friend already went east of the city. So you're going to have to meet up with him later, if you want to have any chance at catching your person." I realized he was right so there was no other choice but to head for the southern gate.

* * *

Basic Functions of the _Psydex:_

Esper Data Collection System:

The main function of the Psydex: when it comes into contact with an Esper, the Psydex will work to record information about the Esper's level as well its ability and characteristics pertaining to that specific degree. Only if the Esper is properly scanned within the approximate 5 meters will the detailed information be obtained.

- The Esper data is a useful aid in obtaining the diverse variety of Esper abilities out there.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Different yes? I mean having Blue debut in this chapter is a pretty good difference then the last few chapters. I do say that the story has finally revealed its first complication as the characters have now have to deal with both Blue and Team Rocket, not to mention that our two heroes have now split up. Well, see you guys later on the next chapter update.**

* * *

**Cast Commentary:**

_[Red was making his way for Cerulean City's South Gate, but was having trouble keeping his breath.]_

**Red:** Oh man, I'm tired. This is just as bad as when I was getting chased by Green. _[Faces over in one direction.]_ There has got to be an easier way to catch up to this Blue. I mean it was this person's fault that Green accused me of being a thief in the first place. _[Faces over in the other direction.]_ I just need a car, a horse, a something I-…

_[Red's vision narrows in on a nearby building. He then runs over to it and notices a sign.]_

**Red:** _[Reading sign aloud.]_ Grass and caves handled easily! –Miracle Cycle. _[Walks over to the advertised bikes parked outside.]_ Whoa, these bikes are amazing, I wonder how much they- _[Astonished at the price of the bikes.]_ $10,000 dollars! How am I going to buy something like this? _[Red gets an idea. He scans the empty street for witnesses.]_ Well I am going to need it in order to catch Blue. _[Slowly he sits on the bike.]_

**Kid inside Miracle Cycle:** _[Points at Red through glass window]_ Hey look everybody that guys trying to steal a bike.

**Miracle Cycle Owner: **Hey! What do you think you're doing?

**Red:** Agh! _[Red panics and tries to peddle away but the bicycle is chained.]_

_[Miracle Cycle Owner steps outside]_

**Miracle Cycle Owner: **Get off that bike!

_[Red now panicking even more; tries to peddle faster. The chain snaps and Red is launched forward at a great speed.]_

**Red: **I'm sorry, I'll bring it back! Thank you! Next Time: "Panic on the S.S. Anne!"

_[Chasing Red at Anime/Manga like speed]_** Miracle Cycle Owner: **Get back here! Thief!

**Red: **I'm not a thief!


	5. Panic on the SS Anne

**Author Note:**

**Hi everyone! The next update has arrived after a long unscheduled intermission. This happened, because I realized that some of planned updates were not working out so well, so I had to take some time to readjust couple of things. But now I'm glad to be back, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Panic on the S.S. Anne

* * *

**Route 5**

**6:10 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

Heart pounding against my chest, I zoomed down Route 5. My newly acquired (stolen) bike was working quite lavishly on the dirt road. The sun was making its move down the horizon; I wasn't sure what to do if it were to become dark. In fact, multiple thoughts raced within my mind, _Would Blue still be running about even if it were dark, or would she hide? If she hid then where would she hide?_ My questions became a bit deeper. _Actually, what would I do if caught? Would I need to fight? And how am I supposed to contact Green?_ I replayed these questions in hope of finding an answer, but then I spotted a dilemma down the road. The road itself was branching into three seemingly vertical paths. The middle road had tall grasses, which I thought was best not to bike through so, I swerved to the right path.

Still going down, I turned my head back to see what I would've dealt with if I took the center road. That middle section was a hillside with ledges that sloped down, at the lowest level of the hill, was a white house that had a roof painted sky blue. The single window in the front was lit, meaning someone was home. I couldn't say I didn't want to go up there a check the place out, but I didn't want to bike back up the road so I could go down that hillside with a bunch of slopes. Besides I can't waste any more time now that the sun is about to set soon. And what would I say if the residence of that house were to have opened that door and Blue was not there?

Finally I spotted the next city, Saffron City. I continued until I stopped at the front gates of the city. There was a half circle of steps connected to the walls of the city, at the top lay its entrance. I took my bike and carried it up the steps; my body was aching very much. Considering the big events that happened today, starting with in the morning when me and Green walked up the steps to the Pewter City Museum, then rushing through Mt. Moon afterwards, and now walking up these darn stairs, as the sun is about to go down. I pushed open the doors; a middle aisle separated two security counters. Behind the counters was nothing much then what you would expect with few bookcases here, a computer set placed there, and one guy in security guard uniform standing duty on the right side; his facial expression was blank. He didn't even bother looking at me as I stepped in, so I just thought it must be okay to pass through. But before I could pass him, his statue-like posture sprung to life! In session, he jumped over the counter, stuck his hand forward, and said "Step away! No unauthorized personnel!"

"But I just wanted to-"

"Step away! No unauthorized personnel!" he repeated.

I tried again to persuade him, "But I need to ge-"

"Step away! No unauthorized personnel!"

Last, last time I tried again, but this time with a reason, "There's a thief I was chasing and I just need t-"

"Step away! No unauthorized personnel!"

This zombie left me no choice; I braced my body for my next plan of action._ I'll just have to… walk away._ I took my bike and went back down the stairs, my body was too tired to actually attempt to run pass him, so I really didn't have any other choice. I hopped onto the bike and decided to go around the walls, in hopes that Blue did not get into the city either. As I began to make my way to the first corner of the city in utter silence, I noticed a little building with an open door. I checked the sign next to it: "Underground Path". _Did Blue go through here? Then I should probably go in too, right?_ "Why not," I said reluctantly and so walked in.

First step in and I instantly meet a set of stairs that lead to the underground path. Going down the steps was a dark experience as the only lights that were present were the ceiling lights up in the previous room and a small glimpse downstairs that relieved my soul to know that I would need to walk in a dark enclosed tunnel…alone. Once on the path itself, I could say the tunnel was intensely long, as I couldn't even see the other side of it. If I remembered correctly, Saffron City is the second largest city in Kanto, just behind Celadon City. That means that I'm going to be walking under a metropolis for about 5 hours. Still moving along, there were tons and tons of graffiti painted over and over each other; some I couldn't decipher while others I wouldn't even want to decipher.

_This is going to take a long time... _I thought to myself. The idea of walking and carrying my bicycle alongside me was very redundant… But then the ignorance had hit me, I can't believe I didn't decide to just ride my bike down here in the first place. In addition to that I could, catch up to Blue faster this way, if she ran down this hallway as well. Hopping right on, I put the pedal to the metal. An entire hour had gone by; by the time I reached the end, but sadly yet strangely enough there was no sign of Blue.

* * *

**Route: 6**

**7:40 p.m.**

Up and out of the small building, I came out breathing hard. My head leaning back I looked up at the night sky, there were a tiny amount of freckles in the darkness above. I guessed that was because of the pollution in Saffron City. Just as the distance of the Underground Path had taken its toll on me, I glanced back to see the walls of the humongous city behind me. I forced myself back on the bicycle, even though had difficulty staying balanced. The road I went down was full of curves. Frustrated at the many turns, I decided to just cut straight through the tall grass for the city lights that were clumped together in the distance.

I knew my actions were extremely foolish as I repeated it to myself in a way to distract my exhaustion. I reached a point where I got angry at the blades of grass under my feet, and almost took out my lighter and lit the whole entire field. But luckily I had enough self-control to keep me from that. Biking became very tiresome as well, and the thought of abandoning my bike would have allowed me to use up less energy, but the evident truth was that I practically had no energy left, meaning that walking would be even more of a disaster. Not to mention that I need to return this bike back anyways. Eventually I finally made it to the city the city by the sea, Vermillion City.

* * *

**Vermillion City**

**8:10 p.m.**

I got off the bike, keeping it at my side, I began searching for Blue. Dragging my feet, I turned head right and left slowly. At this point my ears began to block out noises into one big mix of sounds, and my vision started to turn green, the street lights also began to irritate my eyes. I saw people still walking here and there, some in couples, and others sitting on a bench alone. Then a strikingly high pitched incoming screech came from behind me. I tilted towards that noise, only to see bright headlights spotted on me. A man stepped out of the vehicle only to walk up to me and toss me onto the pavement. It was the Miracle Cycle Owner, who did that. I tried an attempt to get up, but my arms were like noodles, so I rolled forward onto my feet.

"You've got some nerve kid!" he yelled. "Stealing my bike!" I stumbled forward, but he pushed me back, only this time I didn't fall down. "Maybe I should teach you what happens to those who steal my bicycles." He began to approach me with his fist up. In my mind I mumbled, _I'm not a thief._ But that was useless since it was in my head. Expecting a knockout from the guy, some short stubby fellow stood between us.

My eyesight began to falter; only catching glimpses of the Owner looking at the small man quizzically, before heading back into his car and drive off. The short dude then walked over to me, but before I could process anything else, I collapsed…

* * *

**8:20 a.m.**

When I awoke with a startle, for a second I thought I was back at home, but when I came back to reality that was not the case. Apparently I was sleeping on a couch, in a large meeting room, with tons and tons of people inside. Still gazing at all the different faces around me, they seem to be talking, laughing, about in a variety of groups. I was surprised of the fact that I was able to sleep amongst the chatter… then again I was practically knocked out from exhaustion. I then wondered whether they even noticed I was sleeping at all, they seemed so focus on their conversations.

Then a certain short man I recognized from last night walked up to me, "You're awake!" he said with a joyful laugh. "For a second they're I thought you had died from some type of seizure or something." I just kept staring at the small man. He dressed himself very nicely in a black suit with a top hat. I wondered why he wore sunglasses even though we were inside. Other than the glasses he had on, the guy also had a scruffy beard and mustache.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"Why, I'm none other than the National Fan Club Chairman!" he stated with yet another laugh. I still looked at him awkwardly. "What's the matter?" he asked. I wasn't sure where to start asking him, but he started for me. "I take it; you must be confused on where you might be. You see this is the National Fan Club of Kanto."

"Kanto has one of those?"

"Of course they do you!" he argued defensively.

"So what kind of fan club is this?" I looked around again at the people, which I assumed were also fan members.

"This club, my boy, is the club of all clubs!" He suddenly hopped onto a large round table. "We host all sorts of interests."

"Right… a club that consists of all clubs," I spoke as though that made any sense.

"Actually the club does have one primary activity that links them together," he whispered even though I don't think anyone else in the room would've needed to know this. "And that would be… Adventure!" he shouted.

"ADVENTURE!" all the fans in the room repeated. My eyes literally expanded from the sudden cheer.

"Alright," I said as though my eyes were not about to pop out of their sockets. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you of course!" he said.

"You!? Carried me?" I amazed if he was telling the truth. Even though I was only 10 years old, this guy was about a little over half my height. "But what happened to the angry bike owner?"

"He left after I gave him my bike voucher for it."

"Oh, thanks for helping me back there," I thanked him.

"How's about some breakfast, after all you got a lot of work to do," he claimed.

I smiled at the breakfast, frowned at the last part, "Work?"

* * *

**Vermillion Harbor**

**10:00 a.m.**

I stopped at the port of the city, where seagulls would squawk, and boats would lie near the docks, "So why exactly do I need to work for you?"

The Chairman who had been waiting for me explained, "Because you owe me for that breakfast you had."

Surprised I asked, "I thought you were just treating me to a morning meal?"

"Of course not my boy, things don't come free in this world," he lectured.

"Then can I at least have my bike back?" I asked.

"I bought the bike, I keep the bike," he said back. _He's right._ "Now then shall we begin, let's walk," he began walking near port edge. As so, I followed him till we hid behind a freight container at a shipping yard. He peeked from the corner, and gestured for me to look. There I saw a huge cargo ship, "See that boat, it's called the S.S. Anne." I noticed large sailors in uniform carry all sorts of boxes onto the ship. "It arrives in Vermillion City port once every month, supposedly transporting materials from Vermillion to Cinnabar Island," the Chairman continued to explain.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well every time the boat comes in, a number people suddenly disappear in Vermillion," He answered. "I tried asking the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge to look into this problem, but he says there's nothing wrong with the S.S. Anne having anything to do with the missing citizens. I went on to believing the ship wasn't a problem, until the day before the cargo would dock itself by the harbor, I had won a free ticket onto a luxury cruise liner only to find out the next day the captain of the cruise had gone missing as well," he finished with seriousness.

"I still don't get why this is a problem," I said back to him.

There a bit of frustration in his voice, "Oh do I have to spell it out for you? The S.S. Anne must be the source of all the kidnapping!"

I crossed my arms together and looked up, "I didn't know boats could kidnap people?"

The Chairman continued his frustration, "No, boats don't kidnap people! People kidnap people, and kidnappers take people to the boat, and that boat happens to be the S.S. Anne!"

"Okay, calm down," I held my hands up. "I already understood you the first time; I just wanted to see what you would say?" I laughed an apologetic laugh.

"Well, don't mind if some old fellow like me gets a heart attack," he complained.

"Don't worry Chairman," I assured. "I'll handle this one." And before he could possibly say anything else, I turned the corner edge of the freight container. You may have thought that I would run straight for the ship, but I knew that wasn't a smart move to play. Instead I had another plan in mind that was to sneak my way into one of their cargo boxes; the ones they were carry onto the ship. So then I slithered my way to through the maze of freight containers. Until I reached the outside corner of a large ship house that resembled an airplane hangar, except it was filled with boxes instead of any large transportation vehicles. I snuck a glance to see if the sailors were nearby, and luckily they were walking up the steps to the cruise ship and still delivering their carry-ons. This gave me an easy opportunity to creep into the building of boxes.

I was met with a met with yet another maze. Boxes piled into pyramids, cubes, and many others just thrown about. Just from looking at them, they were all pretty big, many of which would easily fit at least two of me inside. Do note that these boxes weren't of course made of cardboard, but instead were made of thick wooden planks. I checked out the first couple of them in a corner, to which I found out that they were unfortunately hammered shut with no opening. So instead I searched through another pile of boxes, but still there was nothing I could with those either. _There has to be one of these that are open,_ I thought.

Then suddenly I jumped at the sound of laughter, it was the sailors loading up some more boxes. "Hahaha, what do you think Surge will do the old captain?" One of them said. "That guy's a sturdy one." _Did they say Surge? As in Lt. Surge._

"He'll probably toss him off the boat, strapped with a bunch of dynamite," another replied. _A Gym Leader wouldn't hurt people like that, would they?_ I still pondered. _Either ways if that's how Gym Leaders act then I don't like them._ But then I thought about Misty. _Maybe it's just this Surge character._

"HAHAHAhahahaha," they all gave a hearty laugh. From the sound of it, it seems they were picking up some more crates. But from the volume of their laughter I could not tell how close they were to me. I tried to creep a peek from the floor, only to see the giant boot of one of the huge men.

He hadn't yet spotted me yet though, because the sailors all turned their attention to another person when he spoke out in a demanding voice. "Be careful with crates." The sound was old, or at least the guy sounded experienced; the type of elderly experienced, but not yet I would call senile. "Those ones are very important to the project I have been funded, so much for."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, professor," a sailor said in a sarcastic tone. "You say that for all the boxes we bring up."

"That's because you don't understand, just how important they are," he told them.

"Then why don't you let us take a peek at what's inside," someone else started.

"It's important for a reason, can't you understand that?" he tried to reason.

"You know what?" a third guy said. "I'm starting to get tired of all of these secrets." I heard them all put down the boxes at once. "How about we make you tell us what's inside instead." I could by their footsteps stomping on the floor they were approaching the old fellow, they called Professor.

Instead of a fight, the Professor resorted to a more verbal approach. "I don't think a fight will result in your paychecks looking so well." In result, the sailors growled at him, but hastily returned back to picking up crates. I then thought it was best to once again, get on with finding a way to infiltrate the S.S. Anne.

Still crouching down I turned completely around, and was stopped by a Sailor towering above me. "What do you know boys, looks like we got ourselves a bilge rat," he smiled devilishly. He made a lunge for me with his beefy arms. I was able to get out of his range by jump back. I fell to the cement ground, and looked up to see him continue reaching over for me. I would've reached for my zippo lighter, but that wasn't much of an option at this point. Swiftly getting back up, I made in the other direction, but my face met the boot of another sailor. Landing in front of the previous sailor, he was then able to grab me and hold me down. I tried to struggle, but the other five sailors I now saw came over with rope. They took my backpack, then tied the rope around me and placed me over the sailor's arm. He carried me out of the hangar, in which I was finally able to see the "Professor" dude.

He was bald and like most typical professors, he wore a lab coat over his formal shirt tucked-in with belt and tie. Oh and did I forget to mention that he had these round sunglasses glasses that blocked me from seeing his eyes. "What do you all think you're doing to that young boy?" he said.

"The kid found out about what we were doing," the one holding me said. "So we're taking him over to Surge."

"Don't hurt him," he pleads.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt him," the sailor assured. I was briefly relieved by the sound of that. "But I can't say the captain will," he hyped up, causing the other sailors to laugh.

* * *

**S.S. Anne**

**11:50 a.m.**

He carried me aboard up the steps, and then down another staircase most likely leading to the lower interior of the ship. I did my best to memorize how to get out, which was surprisingly easy, considering it was just a single turn after getting carried down a long hallway. He kicked open a door leading into what was probably considered as the brig. The brig was built on the other side of the ship, I could tell because there were a minimum amount of windows on one side directly across from the jail cells. Then suddenly after a few steps he made, I was greeted with a putrid stench. If there was any reason the sailors did not cover up my mouth, this would be why; to gag on whatever is dying down here. Once he had opened a cell, he relieved me onto the wooden floor, "Enjoy your stay," he snarled. I attempted to get up on my tied up pair of feet, but he punched me down, knocking me out…

* * *

**Nighttime I believe…**

I woke up to the sound of the ship rocking up and down the water currents. The horrible stench was still suspended within the air, and it was smelled much worse than sour milk left in the sun. Surprisingly, nighttime had already come when I awoke. The round windows shared no source of light, and the vibration of the ships movement made me believe we had not yet departed from Vermillion City. But there was that putrid smell, that caused me to faint after I had accidently taken a big breath…

* * *

**Sunlight passes through the window…**

While lying on my side, my eye's flashed open at some point during the daytime. The sunlight flashed a white light in my eyes causing me to flinch backwards. When I had reopened them, there was a puddle of green glop on the floor only two feet away from my face, and in addition it also reeked badly. Instantly I back away to the nearest wall to stay as far away from it as possible.

"You're awake," I heard a weak voice say nearby.

I turned to see a gentleman in a dapper suit who also had his hands and legs tied like me, but instead of rope it was chains. He was sitting on his heels, and appeared to be in much discomfort. At first I wondered if he had been in the cell with me the whole entire time, but I thought that had to be impossible. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Been thrown here just last night," he said, with a hoarse voice. I couldn't believe I didn't notice the guy was there last night. "I would've warned when you woke up, but you fainted."

"Oh, I see," I responded then paused for a moment. "Warn me about what?"

"That," he told me, shifting his head towards the green glop on the wooden floor. "I happened to have made that one just recently."

"Wait you mean, that's your… barf!?" I said surprised. He nodded. "That's why it reeks so much in here."

"Wish I could go turn this ship around and get me some medicine," the gentleman stated. "But as you can see I'm a bit tied up."

I was shocked, "What!? The ship set sail?"

"We departed Vermillion shores about, ten minutes ago."

"But you said you could turn this ship around, right?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I can't do anything with this darn seasickness I have." I thought carefully for a second, and then decided to act. First I bent myself backwards so I could reach into my pocket. "What are you doing?" the gentleman asked.

"Hold on, I almost got it," I told him. And with success I retrieved my zippo lighter. _Luckily for me those sailors were too dumb to check if I was armed._ Slowly and carefully I singed through the rope around my hands with a tiny flame, and was finally loose. Then I did the same with my legs, and then capped my lighter. Moving over to the gentleman I began rubbing his back, up and down, hoping that some type of massage would relieve the pain.

Surprisingly enough, it worked. "Thank you so much young boy," he said with delight. "Now I can finally get out of these tight chains." And as the once-sick man said he would, the chains wrapped around his wrists were cut in two. My eyes widened with astonishment, _Whoa how did he do that?_ I made sure to watch carefully once more, but I still couldn't understand how he freed himself. The gentleman placed the nail of his thumb next to the chains and then flicked upwards, once again cutting the chains. "Alright, how about we go take this ship back to port?" he offered. I nodded in response. "Good choice," he replied. Then he went over to the iron bars and like before he carved an exit through the iron itself. _"Cling, clang!" _the iron bars echoed when they hit the ground.

I couldn't escape this feeling of excitement, the rush of taking over a cruise ship flamed my soul. The gentleman in front of me took the lead, and we worked our way down the hallway. "Hey!" a sailor crossing our path shouted. "How did you two get out?"

"Cover your eyes, boy," the gentleman told me in a low tone. At first I wasn't quite sure why he wanted me to, but thought it was best to listen. Suddenly I heard a quick "splat" noise, I opened my eyes right after, to see blood had painted the interior around the sailor, who now lies still on the floor. "I thought I told you to keep your eyes shut," the gentleman looking over his shoulder said. My mouth didn't make a single word. He spoke softly, "Look here young one, sometimes killing is only justifiable if a person is an immediate threat to you or anyone else. Remember that." Then he continued down the rest of the hallway, walking over the bloodstained corpse.

I slowly walked over the sailor, I recognized him as the same man that carried me on board. Once taunting and laughing with his large belly, all that's left is a lifeless body with a huge gash that spotted from one shoulder to the opposite hip. _It was only a couple of days ago, I wanted to hurt Green. Whether or not, I would have killed him to save my life or to just prove I'm better is a mystery to me._ I kept these thoughts close at heart. _For now, I need to worry about getting back to land._ I ran down the hallway and up the stairs. I noticed finding the gentleman wouldn't be too difficult, because he left a several more sailors laid about. Wasn't long till I found he was walking down yet another corridor, this time wielding a walking cane.

"You decided to still come with me?" he said.

"Yeah, I got to make sure we make it back safely," I told him.

"Good choice," he smiled. "I might need another backrub soon." I laughed at that statement. We both reached a double door entrance. "We've made it to the dining hall; the bridge is only a little walk away from here."

"How do you know so much," I asked.

"I'm the captain of this ship, of course."

I did a small jump back, "You're a captain? But, but you get seasick?"

"Being plagued with such a handicap won't ever stop me from doing what I love most," the Captain told me before facing the barrier before us. I had expected him to slice this gate in half as well, but instead he just opened it. Inside a group of sailors waited for us, all of them lead by a tall, muscular man. He wore what appeared to be military outfit, I've never seen before. His hair had a shocking appearance (if that was stretching it), as though he were seriously zapped by lightning. "Captain Surge," the Captain next to me pronounced.

"Ah yes, Captain," Lt. Surge said back. "I'm surprised you're not as seasick."

"You would like that would you now?" he sympathized.

"That's Lt. Surge?" I asked. "He's the Gym Leader?" I gripped my hands tightly.

"Now, now boy," the Captain calmed. "Try not to lose it."

"So then, Captain, you bring a mere child to man's fight?" Lt. Surge mocked.

"No Surge, I'll be the only one to fighting you."

"What!?" I jumped. "But you can't take him on yourself, right?"

"Don't worry about me," he told me. "At your level, you won't be able to beat him-"

I stopped him short, "But we can both take him on."

"We will, but you'll be taking the fight to the bridge." The Captain bent down to me. "Here you'll only be getting in my way, and yes, I know I won't be able to beat him in the state I'm in, but maybe you can take our to another day… as your own." Only then did I realize that my mission was to provide my help by getting the ship back to Vermillion City.

"Alright, but how will I get the ship back?" I questioned.

"Once you've made it to the bridge, you'll need to steer the S.S. Anne starboard to exactly Vermillion City's coordinates, understand?"

"Okay but, what's starboard?"

The Captain gave me a dull expression "Right, turn the ship right."

I smiled, "Aye, aye, captain." I charged towards the ten sailors ahead of me. Four of them lunged at me, but in a ferocious swipe they were knocked aside by the Captain, the cane did not even appear to touch them. Lt. Surge had made no attempts to stop me; instead he let me pass through to the other of the dining hall.

* * *

**S.S. Anne: Dining Hall**

**POV: Captain**

My stomach felt like it were in knots, but I was not wavered by the pain it gave me. "Ah!" the two sailors charged, one from 0° and another from 90°. The one on the right made the first lunge; I took a step back, causing him to land on the ground. Clumsily, the Sailor in front couldn't coordinate his leap fast enough, thus causing him to trip over the former, thus he met a horizontal slice. Afraid, the last four resorted to surrounding me from four corners. I gestured my cane up like a rapier, and performed a quick spin, one single tap on the decorative carpet with the end of the cane, and blood spewed out like fountains.

"So this is what the cut master can do?" Surge called me. "I'm impressed, let's see how long you'll last against me." He slung over his chest a bandoleer equipped with miniature red and white balls.

"Alright, Surge, I'll play with you a bit."

He laughed, "Hah, it's not like you can hope to defeat me, Captain." I continued to ignore Surge's taunts even though they were true. He started his move first and took out one of the red white balls strapped to the bandoleer, in an instant pop the ball expanded to a size barely bigger than a baseball. I've seen a bit of Surge's esper abilities before; it involves creating his own hand grenades. He pitched the ball at great speeds, and as quick as it had expanded from its miniature size, he exploded. My age did not allow me to move fast enough to dodge such an explosive, and I was knocked over in an instant. "What is that it?" he taunted.

Slowly I used the cane to get up; I knew that was one of his weaker attacks, because he probably didn't want to risk damaging the S.S. Anne. _What's taking you, young one?_

* * *

**S.S. Anne: Bridge**

**POV: Red**

"Everyone, take a seat!" I shouted, "Unless you want to get burned!" I threatened with my zippo lighter. All the sailors who glanced at me laughed. I put some more strength into my flame, and it grew on command. The sailors stopped laughing and sat down. "Now take turn this ship starboard, and full steam ahead to Vermilion City!" I ordered. In the corner of my eye my backpack was sitting in the corner. Quickly I went over to sling it over my shoulders. _Alright that should be everything _I thought. When I turned around a sailor attempted to knock me out, but I managed to dodge his assault. His actions left me no choice, but to retaliate back. I threw punch to his gut, as a result he backed away slowly clutching his stomach. Saliva began to ooze from his mouth, before the guy toppled over. I for one stared blankly at the damage I had induced to the guy, he was definitely knocked out. Never did I know I had such strength to hurt someone like that. I then changed my view to the sailors who were just as surprised as me, before long they turned their heads from their fallen comrade to me. Before long they all tried to take me on, but I managed to beat them all down as well, but not that I didn't have to break a sweat in the process though. "Now that, that's over with," I said triumphantly allowed. "Time to-." I froze at the sight of Vermillion City approaching closer and closer. Not sure what to do, I raced as fast as I could to tell the Captain of our problem. "Captain! Captain!" yelled while running down to the dining hall. When I got there, the Captain to my relief was still okay, but the dining hall itself was very damage, with several holes placed throughout the room.

He looked at me and shouted, "Red, what's wrong?"

"We're going to-," before I could finish, the ship jolted back and forth before it stood still. The S.S. Anne has arrived in Vermillion City.

Lt. Surge was furious at what just happened, "You brat, what did you do!"

"It seems you've lost Surge," the Captain chuckled. "Now the police will exploit you for your crimes, and your title as gym leader will be revoked."

"Argh," Lt. Surge growled. "Then it's time for me to abandon this ship," he announced. I watched as he pulled out a red and white ball and tossed it near the wall. _"Boom!"_ the wall shattered. The gym leader jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"Wait!" yelled.

"Stop, there's nothing left he can do," the Captain said, "Except to run."

"No, I need to catch him," I denied. "He's connected with Team Rocket, I just know it. That's why I can't let him escape." I then started running after him. Jumped right out of the S.S. Anne and splashed down into the harbor below. Swimming to the nearest dock, my body plopped back up to dry land. Quickly gazing around for Lt. Surge, and there he was running his way out of the harbor district. I then noticed that the Chairman had come out from his hiding spot and was in the path of Lt. Surge. "Chairman watch out," I shouted out. But inevitably, he wasn't able to hear me, and was thrown aside by the much larger man. I wanted run over and help him up quickly, before restarting my chase. But instead, I didn't want to risk losing my closest chance to helping Misty, who I had promised before.

When I ran passed the Chairman, he cried aloud, "Hey, aren't you going to help me up?"

"Sorry I can't!" I shouted back.

"Wait then, tell me what your name is?" he asked.

I turned my head slightly back at him, "Its Red, Red of Pallet Town!"

* * *

Fragment from the_ Scientific Law:_

Esper Physiology:

As mentioned before espers are described to be more like evolved humans; just like how their mind is more advanced than the average Homo sapiens, their body is also naturally superior. Even though there are no distinct features that help one identify an esper, it may be possible to classify one by their physical capabilities.

Still of course depending on how they grow to their environment, the average esper almost reaching their teens can already perform feats that are double the equivalent to an adult who had just almost reached his prime. This may include their speed, power, skill, jump, and stamina. Remember that ESP does not affect one's bodily appearance, and that it is only in the esper's health choices that reflect their demeanor. Though there is the possibility that the esper's activated powers can result in a change of their appearance, but that's only due to the power itself. Besides their physical attributes, they do not receive any sort of social, psychological, or mental boost, unless their ability allows them to do so.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I think this chapter was a decent enough to pass. There was some trouble that I had with the fight scenes, but I promise they'll get better. Also the back rubbing scene was taken from the game, just so you guys know. Anyways I hope to update the next chapter soon, so hold your horses.**

**Cast Commentary:**

_[Red scours Route 11 in search of Lt. Surge]_

**Red: **Great I lost… Where could Lt. Surge run off to?

_[Green appears from behind]_

**Green:** Red, what are you doing?

**Red:** Green? What are you doing here? I thought you were on Route 9? You're not looking for Lt. Surge too, are you?

**Green: **Red…_ [Green pauses]_ The chapter is over…

**Red: **What!? It is?

_[Blue appears as well]_

**Blue:** Yup, everyone left a while ago.

**Red: **A Green, who is she?

**Green: **Honestly, I don't know.

**Blue:** Well, I'm going to go now. Wouldn't want to ruin any surprises, after all I do have to get ready for the next chapter.

_[Blue leaves]_

**Red:** I think she likes me. _[Green gives Red a weird look]_ Well I got to go get ready as well.

_[Red leaves]_

**Green: **Sure Red, sure. Next time: "To Catch a Thief!" _[Green thinks to himself] She was quite the pesky girl…_


	6. To Catch a Thief

**Author Note:**

**So I could've got this chapter updated yesterday, but then I sort of slacked off during the process. But of course it's here right? So as always enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter 6

To Catch a Thief

* * *

**Route: 9**

**7:10 a.m.**

**POV: Green**

_Four days_, I thought. A breeze exiting the steep canyon maze of Route 9 blew through my brown hair. After trekking the rocky terrain, including climbing up and hopping down ledges, I took noticed that this had caused my boots to pick up huge amounts of dirt. "It's time to start once again," I spoke in solitude, and then began to leave behind my quick late night camp set up. Sliding down the rocky side, I captured a view of a large field filled with tall patches of grass at the end of the canyon. There was also a river that flowed from the north and washed its way around the field. Following the directions of my town map, I would need to follow the river till I reached a lodge at the entrance of the Rock Tunnel, and that's where I'll plan to have a decent breakfast before continuing my search for this Blue, person.

At first step within the tall grass, something had caught my attention; there were signs of someone who had moved passed here not too long ago. _Nobody could have come through from Cerulean City after me, without me spotting them. So it had to be someone who came before me, _I believed. Returning my observation to the grass, it was unfortunate that I could not identify who or what could have been moving through here. But something did catch my eye, upon further inspection I noticed there had been even more than one set of tracks… Well at least to my human abilities in understanding different track formations would allow me to know any of this.

This lack of knowledge reminded me of a time long ago, back when I read research notes from my grandpa's lab. Usually when he would be doing some field work along with my sister, as the other kids in Pallet Town would be making a lot of noise outside, I would usually remain indoors depending on my liking. In order to feed my boredom at times, I'd actually sneak a couple of notebooks of his from the shelf and take it over to the couch to study from. I could remember reading about listed information of a group of hunters, known as the Primals; that my grandpa got from someone named Professor Birch, a colleague of some sort I suppose. Now inside the content of words were not detailed about old primitive hunters, but more like modern versions. To this day, I don't know what any those things had to do with the study of espers, but strangely enough I still remember that time.

The dirt tracks on the ground became less of a concern of mine, because I reached the urge to get to the lodge sooner. For most of the trip, I made sure to keep my eyes out for any signs of Blue, but it bothered me that I had no knowledge on any details of what she may look like. Though it took about an hour or so, I finally was able to reach the lodge near the entrance of Rock Tunnel. Here the lodge almost resembled the same one me and Red were in back over at Mt. Moon, except the sign said: _Rock Tunnel Lodge_. "Here I go again," I said to myself, and then opened the door leading in.

* * *

**Rock Tunnel Lodge**

**8:40 a.m.**

The lobby of the lodge was the center of guest services, this also acted as a waiting room that would branch out into four other sections: the cafeteria, the lodging rooms, the clinic, and a small library. Just as I planned before, I went over to the cafeteria for some breakfast. The place was quite crowded with mainly hikers, who probably were finishing their meals before hiking over Rock Tunnel. Differently from what I would have imagined, the cafeteria was partially buffet-styled, except that you put what you want on your plate and just pay for that dish; basically not an all-you-can eat. Like everyone else I lined up and put whatever I thought would do and that was that. To the people around me, they would take advantage by stacking their single plate with a mound of consumables. I found a table somewhere amongst the crowd and took a seat, as I had guessed the customers were talking about the various hardships of climbing through Rock Tunnel.

I was finishing two-thirds through my plate, when I heard my name on the announcements, "If Green Oak is present within the lodge; please report to the front desk over at the lobby." I was distraught at first, whether they were referring to me or not, but then again how may Green Oaks are there? The announcer repeated it again, "If Green Oak is present within the lodge; please report to the front desk over at the lobby."

I stared down at my unfinished plate, and felt a huge rush of either embarrassment or annoyance wash over, as all the customers started saying things like: "What? Green Oak is here?"; "I can't believe the grandson of Professor Oak is here!"

Slowly to not attract any attention, I slid out of my seat and walked my way to the exit. Successful at first, until someone in an annoying voice called out, "Look its Green Oak!" Then after that came a blast of admiration for my surname title. What really lasted only minute for me to get out, felt like an eternity, but I was finally relieved when I made it to the front desk.

"Ah, Green Oak is it?" the receptionist supposed. I deliberately nodded after a second. "Yes, you have message from a caller named, Bill. He said for you to call this number immediately." She handed me a slip of paper with the numbers etched in pen. I sighed with only a two-thirds satisfied stomach, and dragged myself over to the several phone booths lined up next to each other on a wall.

The booths themselves were actually phones connected to a PC monitor, so you could see the other speaker as you converse. I personally find that a bit creepy, but that's what people think will help promote social activity. I dialed in the digits on the slip of paper I received and immediately Bill's face popped up on the screen. Bill began to make words, but they were silent. I realized that I had forgotten to pick up the phone in order to hear his voice. I took the phone next to my ear and listened. "Good morning, Green. I see you're still doing well." I gave him no comment. "Well, were you able to catch Blue, yet?"

I still remained quiet, then spoke up, "What do you need Bill?"

"I called to tell you how to complete the Psydex," he said.

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah, it's very simple actually," he told me as he watched me take mine out. "Just unscrew the back, then slip the chip into the empty slot, and let the Psydex take care of the rest."

I did as he directed, then watched as the Psydex screen said _"downloading"_. As I waited for it to finish, I asked Bill, "Were you able to keep in touch with Red?"

He was hesitant to reply, "Unfortunately, I'm not sure where Red is. When I heard you two split off in two different routes, I left messages at the next major populated areas. And well, it seems Red has neither stopped over at Saffron nor even Vermillion City."

"He must be slacking off," I assumed, not very sure what Red would be doing by now. _"Ding!"_ the Psydex finished downloading the chip. I put the red gadget away, deciding to play with it later. "Thanks Bill, I'll be off now."

"Wait!" Bill shouted. "I sent you something over on the fax machine. It's a frame taken from a video recording of Blue, when she was supposedly helping us."

"You mean she tricked you?"

"Well, um, yeah…" Bill said embarrassed.

"What a pesky girl," I commented under my tongue. "Alright, bye." I hung up on Bill, before he could say anymore.

Upon entering the library section, the tile floors had changed to carpet. The fax machine was located in the back with the rest of the printers. Walking towards it, I spotted several people printing there things from the printers. One of them a brunette girl about my age making her way out of the room with a couple of printed files held in her arms. Just about when we were about to pass each other under the door frame, she looked at me with her aqua blue eyes and smiled, "Excuse me." I remained silent and avoided eye contact, staring at the ground below as we passed. At that time, I noticed she must be a traveler of some sort, because her black-heeled boots were covered in dirt.

After that small meeting, I walked to the fax machine…but there were was print-out. The machine was on, but nothing was… _That girl!_ I screamed in my head. Quickly I turned around to the door, but she was already gone. With no time to waste, I swiftly rushed out of the library and to the lobby, but still no signs of her. "Hey, receptionist lady," I said with haste. "Did you see a brunette girl with a short black dress come through here?"

"Why yes, she ran out the do-," I ignored the rest and followed through the door.

* * *

**Route 10**

**10:50 a.m.**

**POV: Blue**

_Even after more than an hour had passed, I still can't stop laughing about how I tricked that boy. _I smiled. _I do admit that he was pretty cute, though._ _But for Professor Oak's grandson he wasn't very bright._ The river I had followed downstream turned in towards the mountain, where it probably flowed into darker depths of Rock Tunnel. Right there in front of me, was an abandoned power plant. _Now it's time for me to get payback on the rest of Team Rocket, and to get my-_. I froze at a particular noise nearby and gradually cocked my head towards that direction. _"Chirp, chirp."_ It came from a flock of sparrows that were taking a… a… a dust bath. I swallowed and backed away slowly to hopefully not aggress the flying demons. Once I was a good fifty feet away, I whirled around to the power plant. My back now against the side of the deserted facility, I took deep breaths to calm myself down. _That was a close one_, still focusing on my breaths, my voice almost let out an "eep!" when I caught the sound of a conversation.

"Koga, sir," one of the voices called. "May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," the voice I supposed belongs to Koga.

"What are we going to do about Chad?" the first voice asked. "Shouldn't we save him?"

"No!" Koga yelled. "Listen here grunt, he's a lost cause. He has allowed himself to be captured during the mission, and thus he has been taken over to the authorities. For all we know he might have already been interrogated."

"But-,"

"When a ninja is caught, he must always keep his loyalty to the clan," Koga continued. "Let's just hope he did the right thing."

"What's that?" the grunt said.

"By taking his own life, of course."

The grunt sounded confused, "But Chad's not a ninja."

"Yes, but his name isn't Chad either."

"You do have a point," the grunt agreed. I wasn't sure why I was listening in on this awful discourse; I just need to find a way to steal back what belongs to me. "Uh sir, can I ask another question?"

"Fine," Koga allowed.

"Could you tell me about, you know…him," he asked.

"Oh, a little curious about the boss's new recruit, huh?" Koga spoke in a mysterious tone. "Well, I can tell you that I don't know much about him either, or even why the boss took such a liking to him." He waited before speaking some more. "But I will say that I'm a bit sketched out by him. He reminds me of the boss himself, almost as though he was his son."

The grunt shivered, "I know what you mean. Whenever I look into those dull, silver eyes of his… it just gives me the creeps." I leaned a bit closer, _It can't be_. "How about we go back inside sir? Maybe we got the message by now."

"Alright, let's go back in," Koga allowed. As the two went back inside, I took in a sigh of relief.

But then I felt a cold touch my shoulder, and reacted by slapping who ever placed there hand on my shoulder. The person fell to the ground where I was able to identify as Green Oak. "What was that for," he complained, while rubbing his cheek.

"What do you think you're doing, scaring me like that," I scolded him.

"Why I don't know, maybe because I spent days looking for you," he said back.

"Whatever, I'm just going to-," instantly on leapt back at the sight of birds several feet away, and landed on Green.

"Could you get off of me," I barked.

"Oh right, sorry," I apologized. Green didn't say anything after that, but instead he grabbed my arm and began to pull me away from the power plant. "Hey, where are you taking me?"

"Behind bars," he growled. "You're going to return the Psydex and chip you took from us."

"I don't even have the chip," I shouted aloud, but still maintained some quietness around us.

Green stopped pulling, "What do you mean you don't have it?"

"The Team Rocket members inside have it. So if you want to that badly, then you should go in and take it from them."

He made a huge sigh, "Fine, but you stay here…" He then thought about his words again. "Never mind you follow me, and don't try sneaking away."

"What, you don't trust me?" I queried.

He gave me big, "No," before leading me inward.

* * *

**Power Plant**

**11:10 a.m.**

**POV: Green**

Every so often I would check behind, in order to make sure Blue was still right behind me. Whenever I do, she would at me and give me a type of smile I would imagine to be mischievous. The old power plant as is was abandoned but still had machinery that still looked like it could operate with the right jolt. Air inside was very stiff and stuffy, as there was dust and piles cobwebs at every corner. The lights thankfully were still working brightly, but they would flicker every so often. I wasn't sure what it was, but the facility's atmosphere inside made my skin feel fuzzy. _I guess it's just the electromagnetism these machines were giving off, that's affecting me._ We continued farther into the deeper reaches of the plant, till Blue began to whisper, "So what is the grandson of Professor Oak doing here, anyways?"

"First of all call me Green, and second, no asking questions," I replied.

"Jeez, you're pretty pushy," she said. "No fun at all."

I ignored her, "Whatever…"

"So why aren't our Psydex beeping now?" she asked.

I started to catch on to the thought that she either wanted to befriend me (which was impossible), or she was trying to extract more info about the Psydex. "You don't need to know that."

"Alright, then what's your plan on getting the chip back?" she asked again.

I was stopped in my tracks. "Probably just take them on, if anything." Then I continued walking.

"You do know they have Koga with them, right?" she pointed out.

Shocked myself, I said, "What? Koga's working with Team Rocket?"

"That's right," I chimed. "I heard him talking to a grunt just outside, before you had shown up."

A bit annoyed and frustrated, I began, "And you didn't decide to tell me that earlier?"

Blue made quiet laugh, "Well, I wanted to see what you would have done. But it seems now you're a bit stumped as well, so how about you let me help you." I denied her. "Oh, come one. You know you need my help to get that chip back." She would have continued trying to convince me of her help, but I waved her off when I heard talking other than from her.

"Koga, sir," the voice addressed. "I've received some bad news." I turned a corner of a wall to see a grunt operating an old computer, a pair of headphones he held to one side, while adjusting its microphone to his mouth.

As I worried, Blue was right about Koga. "What is it?" he spoke.

"I've just relayed a message from HQ," He started. "They've said that the S.S. Anne has sunk just two days ago, and Lt. Surge is now on the run."

Koga as astonished as I was, "What!? Surge that fool, it seems that our explosive war veteran has lost a bit of his luster." He cracked a smirk. "What about Blaine?"

The grunt was concentrated on the message before he said, "No word about Blaine, sir." Koga was silent. _I can't believe it, not only two Gym Leaders, but three?_ "Sir they've requested that we rendezvous with Lt. Surge in Lavender Town."

"What then?" he questioned.

"They want us to meet up at Lavender's Ghost Tower; there we'll be escorting Lt. Surge back to HQ," he said. "What should I tell, sir?"

Koga was hesitant for a moment, but ordered, "Alright, tell them we've received the message and we will be escorting Lt. Surge back."

"It will take a while to connect with them, but I will get it do-."

Before the grunt can confirm his understood orders, I stepped out from the corner, "Sorry but, I'm going to have to cancel rendezvous with Lt. Surge."

"So you finally decided to step out from the shadow, eh?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

Blue still stood hiding, "Green, do you know anything about being sneaky?" she hissed.

I paid no mind to Blue's words, "Then I take it you knew I was here the whole time."

"Of course I did, you weren't very good at sneaking around me," he commented.

"See I told you," Blue quietly agreed.

"And neither is your friend," Koga added. "You can tell her to come out too." Blue seemed a bit humiliated and stunned, but never the less she came out as well. "So which of you is ready to-."

"Blue, stay back!" I yelled. As there was no time to lose, I gripped the pair of batteries in my pocket and sparked a bolt of electricity at the Fuchsia City Gym Leader. He didn't waste any time either, for the ninja had jumped an amazing feat up. It was only the ceiling that actually limited the height of his jump, because I was sure he could have gone higher. I watched him descend; only he didn't descend at all. The soles of his tabi were clinging onto the ceiling above me. He made a quick smirk, before throwing his hand forward. Barely did I see it coming, two kunais flew passed me, one slit a piece of my hair off, and another made tiny cut in my cheeks. I hate to admit it, but Koga could have just killed me there, I didn't process the reaction of dodging the knives fast enough. The gym leader is too fast for me…

I charged forward in order to get a bit closer, as to hopefully get better accuracy on the ninja. As I did he leapt down and flung his foot straight up in the air, knocking the batteries from my hand. Then afterwards I was hit with several jabs and chops on my chests, before being knocked back by a kick. _"Bump!"_ My back hit the wall. I was then gasping for air, because the impact had knocked the wind out of my lungs. _"Click, click…"_ The batteries landed to the ground. My vision was a bit blurred for few seconds, before I regained proper sight. Koga had then thrown another pair of kunais at me like before.

"Green watch out!" Blue lunged to my rescue, saving me from the sharp daggers.

Gently I pushed Blue off of me. "Thanks Blue, but I thought I told you to stay back," I quoted.

"Sure and watch you get skewered by flying ninja knives," she said with sarcasm.

"Alright, but let me handle this," I told her. And the brunette backed off to the side once more.

My eyes glanced at the batteries on the ground. Desperately enough, I bounded for the pair of energizers. _"Shing!"_ the two batteries were shot in half by Koga's kunais. I lied on the ground, knowing that I was weaker without my ranged abilities. Swiftly Koga pulled out in one hand, shurikens, one between each finger. The inner thoughts of my brain had flashed backwards to my fight with Red. _"You can't possibly scare me with your skills." _The thought caused me to hesitate a little. _"Seeing that since you still require a …, that would mean you are only a Level 1 Esper."_My very own words were being used against me. _Red…_ Koga lifted his arm up before, preparing to finish me off. _…I remember, that mother grizzly bear from Viridian forest had reminded me of you… _At that timeI used words of self-encouragement, now I'm the one on the ground, but yet those words rang in my head once more, and to once again support me, _If I want to get stronger…I'll need to not rely on other sources of power._

My body felt a jolt, _that fuzzy feeling on my skin was gone. _As fast as I could for the first time I mimicked Red's headstrong battle tactics, I barbarically dove forward my legs successfully dodging Koga's shurikens. I grabbed hold of gym leader's legs, unwilling to let go. Koga staggered at my unpredictable advance, and before he knew I gave him the true shock of his life. "Aagh!" Koga kept screaming. His body began to flicker; from below I could see his skeletal structure reveal itself on and off. After a good amount of time, I finally let go of him, and his fried body collapsed backwards.

The grunt had turned around; "Sir, I'm fini…" he trailed off when he saw the smoldered body of his higher-up. "Ko…Ko…" he seemed too dumbfounded to even say his name. Blue went over to me and helped me up.

"Alright, you," I said heavily. "Give us back the microchip."

My words did not phase the grunt, "Sir, Koga." He seemed a bit hysterical even. "Please sir, tell me this is some cruel ninja joke," he cried. "I…I just finished sending the message!" He knelt over to the gym leader. _"Poof!" _Koga's body was replaced with an old piece of scrap metal. The tricky ninja walked out from around the shadows of the other large contraptions from the room. "Koga, sir! You really are ali-," A shuriken made its way passed through the grunts hat, attaching it to the wall. "Ah, my hat!" he ran over to it. Removing it and placing it on his head he nervously asked, "Why did you do that for, sir?"

"Don't ever let me catch you, showing off such weak emotions," Koga threatened, before turning to me. "Well grandson of Professor Oak, I'll admit you are deserving of the title of Oak," he commended me, as the gym leader walked over to his subordinate. "But unfortunately, I don't have much time to see what else you can do, so farewell." The ninja threw a miniature smoke bomb down; the ball's explosion released a strange purple gas.

Quickly I covered buried mouth within my shirt, my hand covering right after it. Next to me I heard Blue chant, _"(Isolate and protect us from the outside),"_ as she shook a test tube in her left hand, _"(Bubble Encapsulation!)"_ Blue took out a bubble wand with her other hand and dipped it into the tube, before speedily blowing on it. The wand produced a bubble large enough to engulf the two of us together. Blue's actions made me lost for words. She looked at me, as though expecting me to be surprised as I was. "What's the matter?" she smiled.

"Ho-… how did you do that?" I asked.

"No time, Koga and his grunt is gone," she replied instead. "That means we still don't have the chip."

"Right, so how does this thing work?" I asked.

"We just have to walk in synchronization, so we don't accidentally pop it," she explained. "Now let's hurry before we run out of oxygen."

I followed her steps carefully as she said, even though I found this to be a bit embarrassing. _Thank god, Red isn't here to see me do this._ I thought to myself, as we made our way out of the power plant.

* * *

**Route 10: Outside of the Power Plant**

**11:50 a.m.**

"_Pop!" _The bubble popped, I took the time to actually to take in the air outside. "What's the matter, Green? Was the power plant too much for you?" Blue teased.

I took another breath before speaking in my monotone voice, "No, your bubble just isn't very well ventilated."

Blue turned a bit red and then nagged, "I can't believe you're the one complaining about ventilation. You don't even seem to care that I just saved you from Koga's poisonous gas."

"Sure I am, but that doesn't mean I don't need to breathe," I replied while keeping a calm composure. "And about that," I started. "How did you do that in there?"

"Do what?" Blue gave me a little bit of sass. I reminded her of the chant she did, and the whole bubble thing. "Oh so you've never seen a mage before, huh?"

"Know I have, but I've never seen a mage do what you do," I told her.

Blue began to show off a bit, "Well that was one over my smaller bubbles actually. Plus I could do all sort of other things too. Not that Green Oak would know," she pestered.

Those last words then hit me, "You!" I furiously pointed.

Blue was baffled, "What!?"

"Back at the lodge, you were the one who called me out," I reminded.

Blue stepped back, but completely showed signs of guilt. "Well, uh, about that," she removed eye contact.

"Do you even know how humiliated and annoyed I was with all those people calling my name?" I interrogated. "I can tell you don't even know what it's like to be living under a famous name."

Blue held her arms up in defense, "You wouldn't hurt a girl, right?"

First I was going to turn you into the police, because you were a girl," I started. "But then I decided to let you go for saving me, however, now that I know you were the one to humiliate me, I'm going zap even worse than I did Koga." My hand began to spark.

"Now, now Green, I'm sure your gran- I mean Professor Oak wouldn't want you to do that," She tried to convince me otherwise.

"Argh!" I yelled, flicking my hand away. When I did so, both of us were surprised to see a bolt of lightning had flown out of it.

There was a dramatic silence between the two us. "Um, Green," Blue began. "You weren't always able to do that were you?"

"No," I said before storming off. "Now let's go," I ordered.

Blue then softly complained to herself, "Great, he just had to become even more dangerous with that temper of his." I shot her cold stare, which cause the brunette to subsequently whistle away from her statement. But it wasn't long before she asked, "So where do you plan on taking us now, oh sparky-one?"

I tried to not encourage her name calling, but still answered anyways, "We're going to intercept them at Lavender Town's Ghost Tower."

"Well I don't know if you hadn't noticed, but you stood no chance against Koga," she said.

"Things are different this time around," I continued leading us down the field of grass.

"Different how!?" she argued an answer. "Because just a moment ago, your new upgrade probably isn't enough to beat a gym leader; not to mention, how will you handle against Lt. Surge as well?"

I repeated what I said earlier, this time without hesitation, "Probably just take them on, if anything."

"Oh yeah, brilliant tactic," Blue commented. "Because it worked out so swell for you last time."

"Well this time," I added. "You're going to join me." The two of us reached the dark opening of a cave, leading deeper into Rock Tunnel. I reached into my pack and pulled out a flashlight, and charged the inner bulb on. The walls and ceiling dripped multiple times within, as the cave itself would let out a hollow roar.

Blue who couldn't believe what she had just heard, "I'm what!?"

* * *

Esper Analysis from the _Psydex:_

Green's Psydex:

Electro Control

-LEVEL 1

-Like Pyro Hands, this esper ability will also require a producer to allow them to surge amounts of electricity. They can also fire a stream of electricity from their fingertips, rather than jolts or bolts of it. These espers may be rendered useless if ever they are soaked in vast amounts of water externally.

Pyro Hand

-LEVEL 1

-Pyro Hands are classified as an offense type; they have the ability to throw flames. Due to being at Level 1, they lack the perception to produce flames of their own, thus they need a source to spark the fire for them. At this level Pyro Hands are known to create accidental arsons and/ or even forest fires, because of their usual lack of experience.

Kinetic Geo

-LEVEL 3

-The ability to imbue kinetic energy within rocks, allowing them to roll. By this level the user may control the rocks kinetic speed at which it rolls, thus not having the need to get it moving themselves. Frankly enough, they are unable to control the direction, because this esper is not a manipulator of the earth.

Lunar Traction

-LEVEL 2

-The esper no longer requires to be touching the water they choose to pull. This means that with Lunar Traction, an esper standing on the beach can command the waves to drift its way towards them, without having any contact.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Looking a bit back on this shortly-made chapter, I am quite impressed at what it brings. The fighting I think actually flows a bit better than what the previous chapter had. What do you guys say? I still hope to produce another chapter soon. So I'll see all you fine readers until then!**

**P.S. Blue didn't do anything during the fight, because Green told her so. Also Green didn't attack the grunt, because he was afraid that in doing so, it would leave a good opening for Koga to strike… not that Koga wasn't already winning in the first place…**

* * *

**Cast Commentary:**

_[Up north, in Lavender Town… Red is frantically racing around to find shelter from heavy downpour.]_

**Red:** Gyaaag! I've gotta find someplace out of this rain!

_[Red moves about the streets, running up to every person he can find passing by.]_

**Red:** Um… Excuse me…

_[Red is ignored]_

**Red: **Let's try that again. _[He goes up to another person.] _'Scuse me…! _[Still yet again, ignored.] _Geez! Is this "Lavender Town" or "Leave 'em There Town?" Next Time: "Pallet Trinity Set Out!" _[Red thinks to himself] I wonder where Green is?_

_[Meanwhile for Green…]_

**Green: **Achoo!

**Blue:** Bless you.

**Green:** Be quiet…


	7. Pallet Trinity Set Out

**Author Note:**

Luckily for me, I had two short days in high school, so it was possible for me to be able to get this chapter updated. Now I have to go back to school, but it's a good thing summer is just around the corner. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7

Pallet Trinity Set Out

* * *

**Lavender Town**

**12:10 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

The rain wouldn't stop showering the boulevard in front of me, but that didn't seem to trouble the people in town. I stood under the protection of a sun awning (or should I call it a rain awning), that was placed near a road filled with market vendors; who had no business whatsoever. Downpour had only seemed to cause the people of this town even more frustration, but it didn't seem to be the main cause of their rude anger. Often times I would glance at several farmer stands, looking at the produce they had for sale. I had the urge to buy something for me to eat, but unfortunately everything was overpriced. Not only that but I'm also became broke, ever since being held prisoner on the S.S. Anne. _Those stupid sailors stole my money… _Even though, I didn't even have that much to begin with.

Continuously I attempted to drown out my hunger by listening to the raindrops. First of all, this wasn't your average _"pitter-patter"_; it was a full blown parade of _"kerplunks!"_ as the drops fell from the sky and meet the pavement along with everything else it managed to splash down on. Meanwhile during my watery-analysis, I was interrupted by a little toddler boy who had walked up to me. "May I have some food? He begged.

I looked down and told him I didn't have any to give, "Sorry I wish I had some myself." Instead of just walking away, he gave me a mean look like the rest of the people around town, before kicking me in the shin. "Ouch!" I hollered gripping my leg. "Why did you do that for?"

"You meanie!" he stuck out his tongue. I would have grabbed him, but he turned and ran. The toddler had kept his eyes on me, so he unexpectedly bumped into a very elderly fellow.

"Now Todd, I thought you promised me you would stay right beside me, if I brought you to go grocery shopping," the aged man lectured. He appeared to be very nice chap; especially compared to everyone else I've met. By first glance I took it that he had trouble getting around, since he didn't bother changing from his night robe. I couldn't tell whether or not he had hair either, because he placed an ascot cap on his head, but he did have two whiskers and a beard as facial features. His eyes had also barely peaked open from there eyelids, and in addition he walked with a crooked cane. The man rotated towards me, "I apologize if Todd had caused you any trouble… I'm sure he is very sorry for bothering you."

"Not really," Todd slyly mumbled. _"Kunk!" _The whiskered man tapped the toddler's noggin with his cane. "I'm sorry," he grumbled, clutching his head.

"No, it's okay," I smiled, satisfied with the boys apology.

"You don't seem to be from around here," he stated. "Are you a traveler?"

Surprised I questioned, "How did you know?"

"I can tell by the way you act," he laughed with a, "Ho-ho-ho" rendition. Our attention was directed away from our nice conversation, when a rumbling noise occurred. "Oh dear, it seems like we are having ourselves a thunderstorm coming."

"Nah, that was just my stomach," I joked. My words caused the old fellow to laugh again, even Todd split a smile.

"Say what is your name, son?" he asked.

Gladly I told him who I was, "I'm Red from Pallet Town."

"Pleased to meet you Red, you may call me Mr. Fuji. Would you like to come and have something warm to drink at my house?" he offered.

"Oh boy would I!" I excited.

* * *

**Lavender Town: Fuji Orphanage**

**12:50 p.m.**

The three of us approached a dome-shaped home whilst still in the rain; the entrance of the home was always open with no door, because the two curtain drapes hung over the doorframe. Once inside, I was caught off guard by a stampede of tiny boys and girls who ran over to hug my home inviter. "Mr. Fuji!" they would all call with joy on their cheeky little faces. Also followed by a variety of welcomes, such as, "Welcome back!" or "We've missed you!" they all cheered. Seeing all of these children lit a strange emotion of delight within me, I wasn't sure how to explain the feeling. When I thought about it, I was only just a little more than double some of these faces, yet I'm practically just a kid as well… Some of them even turned their attention to me asking, "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Red," I smiled with a hand half way up. The kids laughed and giggled, and I gave them a confused look, "What did I say something funny?"

"Your name is red, like the color," one of them commented. Another one of them asked, "Why is your name Red, is it your favorite color?"

I wanted to mention how I didn't understand why my name being Red was so funny; _I mean it's even in my eyes, for crying out loud!_ And to add, "as a matter of fact, red is my favorite color". But Mr. Fuji told them with that old and gentle voice, "Alright, young ones go play around some more before we get into naptime, as I will help our new guests get comfortable." The children did not pout nor did they object, but instead they gratefully listened to his kind words. "Follow me to the kitchen, Red," he gestured.

He sat me down to chair at the kitchen's round table, and then turned on a stove to heat a kettle of water. The elderly man reached over to a top cabinet, where he brought out a tea cup and a tin container. From the container was teabag he placed within the cup, and then casually looked over me. "Todd? Is there something you would like to say?"

I turned around to see the boy peeking from behind the wall. "I brought Red a towel to wipe himself," he said walking over and placing the dry cloth before me.

"Thanks Todd," I thanked him.

"You could thank me later," he said back taking a seat right next to me. I wasn't sure if he noticed that I just did or if he was just trying to act cool.

"_Wriiiii!" _the kettle screeched. Mr. Fuji removed the steaming pot and poured me the hot glass of tea. He set the kettle back on the stove and sat across from me. "You told me you were from Pallet Town, right Red?" I nodded while take a sip of the tea, which nearly burnt my taste buds. "Then what brings you wandering the streets of Lavender Town?"

I told him about how I was looking for someone, and he simply expressed understanding. "So why does everyone in town seem so…" I paused not sure how to say things nicely.

"They're simply slaves to their suspicions, that's what they've become," he answered. "For many years, this town has been said to be a gathering place for the souls of those who have passed away." He gazed out the window, "To honor those souls… and give them a place of rest… the townspeople erected a great Ghost Tower.

"Y'mean… that building is a human…cemetery?" I signified to a large structure that stuck its way up to the sky.

"Indeed."

"But aren't cemeteries usually, you know… on the ground?" I spoke my mind.

"It was at first a memorial structure before when we buried our dead, but now the people want to cremate their loved ones and spread their ashes within the tower as a large reminder for those who have passed away," Mr. Fuji went on. "I believe it grieves the people too much. And now no one dares to venture near the tower! Whenever we risk going close to it… "They" appear."

"They…? What do you mean by "they"?"

"Why the ghosts of course," Mr. Fuji responded.

"G-g-ghosts!?" I repeated before letting out a burst of laughter. "Waaa-ha-ha-ha! Ghosts, he says!

Todd was upset, "Don't laugh! That place is haunted! Anyone who enters the tower ever comes out."

"Settle down Todd, he may choose to believe… or not," Mr. Fuji said. "But you saw the townspeople's fear with your own with your own eyes… They have become so terrified of the ghosts that they have forgotten how to trust one another. They won't even make eye contact with strangers, such as you." His old face began to mourn, "If only there was a way to bring the smiles of the people back, while still having a more proper place to pray for our beloved." I looked at him, wishing I could have taken the subject more seriously. _"Bang, bang, bang!"_ The front entrance knocked. We all peered at the opening under the two curtains to see someone who stood waiting outside wearing a pair of jika-tabis. The once calm voice of Mr. Fuji turned serious, "Quickly you two must hide." Todd forcefully pulled me into a storage cabinet. I then heard Mr. Fuji walk over to curtain entrance and reluctantly welcomed the stranger in the front.

"Why hello, Dr. Fuji." The stranger greeted. "It's been quite some time."

"Is there anything I can help you with Koga?" Mr. Fuji questioned.

"Not really," Koga told him. "Except maybe for one small request…"

"And what would that be?"

"We require the other half of the formula, which you stole from us." I could hear him demand.

Mr. Fuji was proud to say, "I only took back what belongs to me, and besides I gave all of my research to my ill colleague. I'm sure you could ask him for it," He suggested.

"Unfortunately we have lost contact with him, ever since the two of you created the first successful product; you decided to quit our organization. Now your friend had begun to stay further away from the organization, and just like you he has no longer shared anymore information with us." Tension then began to grow from the stranger. "So we want you to reproduce a copy of the other half."

"I'm afraid to say that I've moved on with everything I had worked so hard on, now I'm living a more peaceful life."

"Oh, really?" Koga sounded maniacally interested. "Peacefully running an orphanage of abandoned children you say?"

Mr. Fuji made a comeback, "Why of course, but they are napping at the moment, so you won't get to play with them until they wake up."

"Heh, it's just so ironic what you're doing now compared to what you used to do," Koga pestered. "But if for any reason you decide change your mind and happen to remember; I will still be around until evening…" After the offer the stranger began to make his way out.

Before that, Mr. Fuji put out, "You know, you're not going to be a part of that organization forever… eventually you'll walk away as well." Koga paused for a moment, before leaving the orphanage.

Todd and I came out from the storage cabinet. "Who was that?" I wondered aloud.

"He is a one of the three prominent members of Team Rocket, together their known as the Team Rocket Triad." Mr. Fuji educated.

"You were a part of Team Rocket?" I said trying to imagine the kind old man in front of me as part of an evil organization.

Mr. Fuji made his way to bookshelf where he pulled out from one of the books, a black and white photo of him and another fellow in lab coats. "I worked there with this old colleague on one of the most important biological studies, since the root discovery of espers.

"Whoa!" I screamed for attention. "I've seen that guy before," referring to the bald man with round sunglasses and a long, thick mustache.

"Who Blaine!?" Mr. Fuji wanted to make clear. "How so?" I told of how he was in S.S. Anne, but Mr. Fuji only frowned at the story. "It's too bad; I had hoped he changed…"

Todd began to speak his mind, "Well I hope that rude guy gets spirited away by the ghost!"

"Now, now Todd, there's no need to curse other people," the Mr. Fuji lectured.

"But Mr. Fuji, I saw that mean stranger head to the Ghost Tower," the orphan cried.

At that time I had made up my mind, "Thank you for all your help Mr. Fuji, but I think I must be on my way now."

"You're heading to the Ghost Tower, aren't you?" Mr. Fuji guessed.

I nodded, then looked down at Todd, "I'll be seeing you later, alright little guy?"

Todd pouted at me, "Hey I am not little!"

"May the spirits do no harm to you," Mr. Fuji prayed.

I thanked him once more and turned towards the exit, but just then Todd said one more thing, "Be careful Red, I saw a grumpy guy march in there last night and he hasn't come back out yet." Abruptly I turned around and asked him what he looked like. The orphan thought hard, "His hair was brown and he wore a purple shirt."

"And his pants… were they black?" I added. Todd shook his head yes. Quickly I ran through the two curtains yelling, "Thank you!"

* * *

**Lavender Town**

**1:20 p.m.**

After half an hour of running in the rain, I decided to start thinking certain things that have been bothering me. _So Green went inside the Ghost Tower…_ I put a hand near my mouth contemplatively. _The guy's improvement could use some improvement, but as an esper he's the real thing. So he doesn't go down easy! Yet what could put him out of action for the whole night…? Could it be possibly be…? _I stared down to the ground, where puddles of varying sizes continued to fill. _Could that tower really be haunted by ghosts…!?_

I pulled away from any images of Green getting spirited away by ghosts. But the rain that soaked my clothes made it hard; I imagined he was taken away to another realm where he would wander about for eternity feeling lonely. I had then stationed my feet in a deep puddle, feeling the burdening effects of the depressing rain shower. My memories had recalled a particular time back when I had a late start on my journey.

It was when I had met Green's sister, Daisy Oak. She welcomed me in, believing I was Green's friend. At first I was hesitant to agree, but then she clarified with me how Green was always staying inside and never playing with the other kids like me. So then after some consideration, I decided to give Green that friendly chance to be pals. _What if we met before, would things have gone differently?_ Still maybe then I was only doing it, because I pitied Green in that way, only because it made me feel selfishly better than him. But now I realize that I don't want to be better than him, not in that way… Instead I want us both to become better together, _Green… Back then I gave you a chance to become friends, but now I've decided something new that I'm sure you had also come to agree on as well… We are both rivals and comrades!_ My head glared through the falling drops of water, the Ghost Tower was the only true thing in view. I raced forward with the very thought that the powerful triad, Koga was inside, and also the possibility of Lt. Surge made my blood pump frantically. _Ghost or Team Rocket,_ _I'm sure you can't back away from any challenge, and I know I can't back away from helping you take on those challenges!_

* * *

**Lavender Town: Ghost Tower**

**1:30 p.m.**

"_Kreee!"_ the double door entrance closed itself. _"Hshhhhhh!"_ A fog filters throughout the room. I crept through multiple gravestones that have been placed side to side. The room had a bitter cold that filled its empty space. _"Plop!"_ My body sprung whilst turning around to the noise. "F-fooey… just water dr-dripping… get a grip Red…!" I calmed myself down. _But man… this place didn't look so huge from the outside! Wh-where's the other s-… _"Hey… what's with this fog…?" My hand wacked at the cloud that was suspended within the room, only to have tiny droplets of water cling to both sides of it. _I wonder how I'm going to find Green within this fog._ I continued walking forward until I was bound to meet the other side. To my surprise there was one and including a flight of stairs circling up. Upon first step, I heard high pitch scream (not screech). Reflectively, I raced up the stairs where the fog became a tad weaker.

When I finally made up to the second floor, I bumped into someone, "Owee," the person cried.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Focusing on their appearance she was pretty, innocent brunette who was clutching her head. "Were you the one who screamed?"

"Yes, I did," she replied. "You need to save me," the brunette suddenly got close to me.

My face began to blush at her close interaction. "Wh-what do I need to save you from?" I stuttered.

She pointed towards the foggy void, "From him!" A shadowy figure emerged from the fog.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," speaking heroically. I stepped forth, flicking on my... _"Beep! Beep! Beep!"_ "Wha-!?" My Psydex began to beep just like in Cerulean City. _If it's beeping then that means…_ I looked forward at the shadowy figure approaching who stepped within clear sight. "Green!" I shouted upon seeing my old traveling partner turning off his Psydex.

Though he didn't seem to be quite happy (more so than he usually is) to see me, he was still greeted with a, "Oh. It's just you."

"_Whew_," I breathed. Relieved to still see him not taken away by spirits I gladly spoke out, "Ah! Back to you old, obnoxious self, I see!"

"Indeed!" he patted his arms. "You have my gratitude for today, since you somehow managed to stop her," he pointed at the brunette who was silent for the time.

When she snapped out of her confusion, "Of course you two would know each other."

"Uh, who are you?" I asked. She lifted up a Psydex of her own. "No way, you're Blue the thief!" I laughed afterwards. "You totally had me fooled," complimenting her which she took to it very nicely. "I'm Red."

"Alright, now that the introductions are over with… Red keep your eyes on Blue," Green ordered, and started walking away. "She can be very… tricky to watch over."

"Tricky? She seems to be very nice person," I stated. "Maybe it's just your personality that scares girls away." Right then and there Green turned around giving me what I remember as his signature "I'll possibly kill you depending on how much more you annoy me" face. "See what I mean…" I managed to slip out of my mouth. Green then restarted walking away, "Green, we gotta get outta this tower. Something's wrong-," He didn't bother stopping for a second, so I followed him. "Hey! That's not the way out! I said we gotta get-."

Green began ventilating to himself angrily, "I'll show that buffoon!

"Buffoon…?" I stopped.

"Thinks he can toy around with me, does he…?" Green continued off.

"Don't worry about sparky over there," Blue came up to me. "He's just mad, because he lost to Koga."

"What!? Green fought against Koga!" I shouted with astonishment. "No wonder he's so mad," gladly concluded. I glanced at Blue, who didn't seem as bad as Green said to watch out for, but just to play it safe. "So, why were you running away Green?"

She didn't seem to hold anything back, "Oh Green wanted me to help him fight with Koga, but I refused and tried running away."

"Oh," I understood. Then I realized that there might be away to calm Green down. "Wait here," I told Blue. I got to the end of the room, in which I ran up half way to yet another flight of stairs. "Heeey! Wait up!" I called to Green.

"I didn't ask you to tag along," he looked back but still went up.

"Are you sure?" I asked pulling out my Psydex and scanning him. "Wait, you're a Level 2 now?"

"Yeah why, are you jelly?" Green taunted me with my own words.

Trying to keep myself cool, "Aren't you going to scan my esper powers?"

"I don't need to," he said. "I can already tell you didn't level up since the last we met. Now would you stay out of my way?"

Eventually I fell for his insults and had to strike back. "Fine, then I won't need your help fighting Koga or Lt. Surge!" I yelled then ran passed him.

"What you know they're both here?" Green began to pick up the pace as well.

"Well I'm going to be the first one who goes up!" I challenged.

"Hey quit copying me, I was already going up first!" he yelled back as we both raced each other.

I shouted back, "Who's copying who!?"

After several times of going through from room to stairs, we eventually reached the second to last floor. The both of us stood huffing a couple of breaths, "Sheesh… how tall is this tower anyway!?" I said.

"Tired Red?" Green panted a bit as well. "Maybe you should stay here and rest." He suggested.

"Yeah right, these are nothin' to me. How about that, Green?" I sneered.

"Oh brilliant," Blue came up from the stairs.

"How did you get up here so fast?" I asked amazed.

"I took my time walking up the stairs," she said. "You two know that together you can win, but separately you can just keep score," Blue advised. "What do you think this is a game-boy or something!?"

"Blue I thought you didn't want to tag along," Green claimed.

"I decided to change my mind, because if we all work together we might actually be able to beat at least one of them," she told him. "So how about it?" Green and I looked at each other first, but we were both willing to nod to it. "Good," Blue grabbed each of our hands and pulled them together, "Then this once we will work together, despite our differences."

* * *

**1:50 p.m.**

Together the three of us headed up the final staircase; there we met an expected foe, Koga, and one of his lackeys. "What's this? He said intrigued. "I had been expecting someone, but the grandson of Professor Oak had come to challenge me again, even after managing to survive my poisonous gas bomb?" The triad kept at it with the redundant questions, "So how did you do it."

Blue stepped up instead of Green, "Don't flatter yourself too much, he had help from me."

"Oh, so the boy needs help from others to fight his battles for him," Koga laughed.

Now it was my turn to speak, "You're wrong! Not to fight for him, but to fight with him!"

My words didn't have any effect on the guy and his ninja attire. "Hahaha! Do you really think the three of you will out best a Team Rocket Triad, let alone a gym leader?" he quizzed, but his question remained unanswered. "Ha! That's what I thought; no gym leader in Kanto would fall in battle to a couple of kids." But then Koga took someone into consideration, "Well maybe that new girl, I left back in Mt. Moon. Her powers paled in comparison to how a gym leader should be… truly it's a disgrace."

My ears could not believe what had come out of the blabbering ninja's mouth, "Girl? You mean Misty!" I flicked open my zippo lighter and began to charge a fireball.

"Red calm down," Green yelled. "I want to take Koga down as well." But I wouldn't listen; I was too set on the motive to take revenge for what Misty had suffered. My attack would've gone through, until… _"Boom!"_ The tower began to shake.

Koga who had seemed to already understand the reason of what was going on, ordered to his other man, "Surge is done; it's time to move." And I saw him pull a sharp kunai with a tag on it towards a wall. _"Bang!" _it crumbled before the explosion. The two then proceeded to jump out of the ninja-made hole in the wall.

"Wait!" I tried to stop them, and ran over to the opening throwing a fireball out of it. But the last sight I saw was the two gliding through the air out of range of the hurling fire. "No!" I yelled, falling to my knees. _I've failed…_

The Ghost Tower continued to sake relentlessly, it was obvious it was collapsing. "Red now's not the time to be crying," Green shouted over to me. I knew he was right, and decided to handle my failure later, so I turned around to see another hole on the other side of the room, where Blue stood holding a very large bubble by a dipping wand.

Hastily I went over to them. "Just push your way through, until you're inside," she instructed. "But one at a time please." We did so; first me, then Green, and finally Blue. She placed the palm of her hand on the side, and the bubble began to take flight out of the crumbling tower.

I was very astounded at her abilities, "Whoa Blue, are you an esper too!?"

"Nope," she told keeping a soft grip on the bubble.

Confused I asked, "Then how are you doing this?"

"Magic," she sparkled with her words. Not quite understanding, I took the time to enjoy the view we got from so high up (about 50 stories as a matter of fact), as the Ghost Tower behind us came crushing down to the ground. Eventually we were able to reach solid ground…

* * *

**Lavender Town: A random motel**

**3:00 p.m.**

**POV: Blue**

Even after we had just had lunch together, Red would not quit pestering me about having just flown them over Lavender Town inside a giant bubble. "Please, tell me what how you did it," he would beg.

By now I started to understand why Green would be so annoyed of people, it was from people like him, _I mean seriously, anyone could tell when they are being annoying_. "I told you it was magic."

"Yeah, but how did you do it," He wanted to know. "I've never seen anyone do a trick like that before."

"Red, it's not a trick," I told him. "Have you never heard of a mage before?"

The red-capped boy thought about it for a moment, "Do magician's count."

"Would you two be quiet!" Green yelled. Sparky was in a bit of a bad mood ever since lunch, because Red had no money and he wouldn't let me pay because he said I would steal money from him or something of the sort. _He needs to have better trust issues._ So in the end, he paid for all of us. Now the three of us are going to a phone booth to call Professor Oak, so these two can discuss some type of plan. _Maybe I should sneak away, while I still have the chance. _Green lead us to the booth, dialing the number on the PC, and left it on speaker.

The screen flashed on with the famous Professor Oak… with a five 'o clock shadow. "Ah Green, I didn't expect a call from you already. How are things? I heard you had already met Bill."

"We've caught our thief, Grandpa," Green pulled me into view of the camera.

"You're the thief?" Professor Oak questioned.

Red butted in, "Yeah I know right. It was hard for me to believe as well."

Professor Oak rubbed his regrown chin, "Well if that's the case then…" I cringed a bit; expecting him to order for my arrest, but something very different came out instead. "You are free to go."

I opened my eyes, "I am?"

"Yes as long as remember that no matter the reason, you shouldn't steal. If you promise me that you understand now…" he lectured seriously. "Then I will not hold it against you."

I was lost for words, while Red was nicely astonished, "Wow, Professor Oak you're a pretty nice guy, but you still owe my paycheck."

The professor laughed, "Don't worry Red; I'll have it ready for you when you return."

Red smiled with joy, but Green was a bit outraged. "Grandpa, you can't seriously expect her to keep that promise."

"You're right, I can't. But as long as she understands why, then that's all that truly matters," Green's grandpa responded. "So I'm expecting the chip will soon be returned safely?"

"Not exactly," Red said.

Professor Oak was silent, but asked to what had happened. Green and Red had explained to him just about everything, including Team Rocket and the Gym Leaders. "I see. This is a real problem for all of Kanto," he announced. "But I guess it is time for you two to help protect the region from this threat." The professor's eyes then became fixed on me, "And I want you to help them as well."

"WHAT!" Red and Green both crammed their faces together towards the computer monitor.

I split their heads apart with both my hands, before put my face close to the screen, "Professor you can't be serious, because I'm not a super hero or anything."

"Yes, but you are now a part of the team," he stated. Though my head was jumbled by his statement, I still paid close attention to his words, "You are the third Psydex owner, Blue of Pallet Town."

The two boys next to me were dead silent, but I managed to protest, "But why do I have to do this? A-And how did you know I was from Pallet Town?

Firstly let's just say I know a bit about your ornithophobia. And secondly because you broke into my lab, so no more questions," he said grimly. _So he let me go when I stole from his lab, but not when I broke in?_ "The three of you I have chosen to help stop Team Rocket from causing more trouble, and I can bet you all want to protect your home from any danger." The boys and I settled to agree. "Then I advise you'll need to tell a powerful gym leader of this problem. Once you've managed that, it'll be up to you all to figure out the fate of Kanto from there. And remember that this priority exceeds the missing chip, so good luck." Professor Oak then hung up on us.

"So which Gym Leader do we go too?" I asked the boys.

"Sabrina," Green suggested. "She's the closest one we can go too."

"Probably not," Red rejected. "The guards around Saffron City won't let me in, and there seems to be some type of force field around it.

"Then that would leave us with the next closest, which is Erika of Celadon City?" I further stated. The boys thought so too. "Then we'll leave tomorrow morning." I announced before walking away to check out a room for myself. _Now that I think about it, this might be a little bit fun._ As I skipped away, I heard Green ask to examine Red's Psydex.

* * *

Esper Analysis from the _Psydex:_

Red's Psydex:

Electro Control

-LEVEL 2

-Esper has gained the ability to longer require a producer, as its new source may come from themselves. In addition the esper may release electricity from their bodies as volts of electricity. Problem is that the user does not have a vast amount of energy, and will need to tend their body physically to keep it from possible disconnection of charged electron and proton channels that allow electricity to flow out of the body. This may result in harming the esper in the long run if not careful.

Surge Resist

-LEVEL 3

-Able to negate electrical resistance to close contact. This allows the user in an offensive manner, detonate volatile air molecules (which normally be used to insulate electricity) with electrons to cause powerful explosions. Explosions can't be controlled and may bring harm to the esper, thus it is usually best to compact it within an object.

Vorpal Edge

-LEVEL 3

-Sharpness of objects held is extended to the space around it. This extension can't be seen by the naked eye. It is dependent on the object's base length that doubles for its extension in both width and length, but it will not apprehend the weight of the object wielded, though the user may still indeed cut himself. Also the esper had to have activated its sharpness by first touching it once, and from there it will last a certain duration if let go.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Too bad there was no fight scene for me to work on; instead there was just a bunch of talking. But it was nice to see the rise of a team, who is willing to work together to fight against a threat that will harm Kanto. Oh and I think this would either be the climax of the story or close to it, so watch out readers.

Rate and subscribe in the boxes below, if the was a Youtube Channel/Video. But seriously review! Just kidding you don't have to.

* * *

**Cast Commentary:**

_[Inside Team Rocket Headquarters, the Rocket Admin walks into the Boss's Office]_

**Rocket Admin: **Triad report: Lt. Surge and Koga are now making their way to the gates of Saffron City.

**Rocket Boss:** Excellent. But I won't need them for the moment. There's something else I have in mind.

**Rocket Admin: **What do you wish for?

**Rocket Boss:** I want the traitor eliminated… But before that, you will go and deliver the chip to the scientist in the Rocket Hideout. Also make sure you retrieve the one and only original sample. Don't disappoint me…

**Rocket Admin: **_[pauses for a moment]_ … I will not fail you.

**Rocket Boss: **Good, I have already made arrangements for your travel. The Team Rocket Elite Trio will be escorting you there, they will follow your orders along the way… Now go!

_[Rocket Admin leaves the office, and thinks quietly to himself]_

**Rocket Admin: **_So now it begins… Next Time: "Preparation Scent-sation!" So this would mean I'm going to Celadon City._


	8. Preparation Scent-sation

**Author Note: **

**Oh so very sorry for the long length in time this took to update. My last year in high school was just being wrapped up, so that was my excuse for the delay of the story. But now I can finally go back to work, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Preparation Scent-sation

* * *

**Route 7**

**8:10 a.m.**

**POV: Green**

"Finally, we're free!" Red celebrated. "I never thought I would miss the sun so much!" He stretched his arms up to the rising sun. The three of us had just finished passing through the Underground Path from the east side of Saffron City to its west terminal; all in a matter of two days.

"I got to agree with you Red," Blue corresponded. "Walking and even sleeping in that underground tunnel can really make you feel claustrophobic."

"Don't get too comfortable yet, we still have about four miles left to go," I reminded them while reading my town map. We took a moment to gaze down the minor slope we were on to get a good view of Saffron City. "So we better make it to Celadon City soon, because the faster we are, the better." We had already grasped the concept of saving Kanto very well, after thinking about it nonstop during our travel. The only thing that could possibly stress us out was how to prepare for such a battle. For all of our thought out strategies will have to be decided by our meeting with Celadon City's gym leader, Erika…

* * *

**Celadon City: Celadon City Gym**

**11:50 a.m.**

Standing outside of a giant round building with windows tinted like a greenhouse, our eyes were fixed on its exotic roof, a reddish-brown, white-spotted flower that resembles the rafflesia. "The rafflesia is a rainforest flower that smells like rotten meat," I enlightened.

Blue was a bit fret about my knowledge of flowers, "How in the world do you know that?"

"Don't scare yourself, my sister collects and nourishes all sort of flowers in her own spare time," I answered to Blue.

"Oh yeah, I think I remembered either seeing that or smelling it, the time when I came over to your house." Red put in.

Before I could question why he was at my house, one of Erika's maids returned, but not with the gym leader. "I will have to ask that you leave now. Our Lady Erika does not have time to concern herself with trivial matters, especially from outsiders."

Blue went up to the female servant and tried her innocent girl trickeries, "Please, Lady Erika must hear what news we've brought her. It's very important that she gets it from us."

The maid didn't seem very phased and still kept a loyal guard towards her gym leader. "I have told you no is no. The Princess is working very hard right now, and mustn't be bothered by anyone," And she had then begun closing the door.

"Wait," I hindered her from shutting the door. "Is there a way for us to possibly speak to her sometime later?"

Once she heard my request, the maid began conversing with another person behind closing door. After the quick one-sided dispute, she returned her attention to us, "You may speak to the Princess later."

"Yes!" Red cheered.

"But!" the maid added. "I have scheduled that appointment in four days from now, three hours after noon."

"What!?" Blue objected. "Four days, can't it be any sooner?" She declined before proceeding to close the door.

"So what are we going to do for four days?" Red asked aloud. "I mean we needed to speak to her as soon as possible, but now it feels as though there's a huge gap in getting to our cause."

"Don't worry it's just four days, we can wait that long easily," I eased the group. "Just hope that Team Rocket doesn't have anything planned that soon."

"Right just stay calm," Red relaxed his body. "But wait," he attracted our attention. "What are we going to do for the next couple of days?"

"I have a suggestion," said Blue.

"No," I refused to listen to any of her possible antics.

"Well then Green," she let out some attitude, "do you have any ideas on what we should do for the four days?"

"Yeah, Green?" Red encouraged her.

I was outnumbered by both of these nuisances, and had no choice but to oblige. "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you finally agreed," she began walking down the steps.

Upset and annoyed at my actions, I whispered to Red, "Why did you have to encourage her?"

"Because I think she knows how to have fun," He too went down the steps.

"And what, I don't?" I argued whether if that was much less true or not, before following them down as well.

Following the pesky brunette down the sidewalk, I noticed on the other side of the street was a traditional-looking archery range. _So the gym leader Erika is an archer, huh?_ I considered, since the distance of it wasn't too far from the Celadon City Gym. We continued walking for a couple of blocks to the right and left before Blue had finally halted us at a large building placed in the southeastern part of the city.

* * *

**Celadon City: Palace Stay**

**Day 1 ~ 1:30 p.m.**

**POV: Blue**

A ginormous resort, branded Palace Stay, was looming way over our heads with its fancy three stairways and four pillars holding up the front entrance. "This is where you wanted take us?" Green questioned me. "To an expensive hotel for us to sight see what's inside."

"No silly, we're going to be staying at the hotel," I divulged.

"Right," he sarcastically agreed. "How do you plan on affording this?"

"Oh you won't have worry about that," I assured him.

He was still unsure, "Without stealing?" I reluctantly agreed then made my way towards the front portal with the two boys following lead.

Upon being greeted inside by a doorman, I was immersed into an extraordinary sight in which I could easily fancy myself to. The room was incredibly spacious in size, yet gave a very welcoming feeling with the different variety of furniture and marble floors. On both sides were dual-sided stairways that come together and lead to an upper floor; the stairs curve and wrapped around a fountain of water. From above, the ceiling had a large circle glass carved into it, and on the other side of that glass appeared to be a tank of bright, clear-blue water. At every corner and pillar were mini gardens with bunches of trees and flowers, that gave the place a tropical jungle atmosphere. I walked up to the front desk to make a check-in, while the other two stayed neared the front exit. "I would like to check-in to the resort room."

The woman working there gave me a perplexed look, "You can't be serious, right?"

"Please, don't start with me," I told her. From my bag I tossed a small pouch onto the desk. She opened to see the context inside, and her eyes widened at the sight. The desk clerk pulled out one of the gold coins from inside, and attempted to bite into it. "They're not fake," I mentioned, "unless you thought I was giving you chocolate coins."

The woman flushed with embarrassment as she placed the coin back inside the pouch, "Alright how many people?"

I looked behind me at Red and Green who were staring back. They were probably expecting me to actually go through with affording a room for all three of us, without having to cheat my way through... "Three," I told her.

"Room for three," she repeated my words while pulling out the room keys, and then handing them to me. "Enjoy your stay."

Proudly, I went back to the others to show off the card keys. "Impressive Blue, but I still can't guess where you could have gotten gold coins," Green queried.

"Well I could promise you, I didn't steal those ones," I said as we walked to an elevator on the other side.

"_Ding!"_ Once inside I clicked on one of the buttons for the third floor. "Blue I didn't know you were, so rich," Red said with disbelief.

"Not really," I told him. "I got those coins as a farewell gift from a friend." The elevator rang, _"Ding!"_ We walked to a room that happened to be all the way down the hall, _Stupid desk clerk_. I slid the key card through the door scanner. _"Click"_, the door unlocked itself.

The room inside was very similar to the lobby in overall appearance. A single queen-size bed, couch and bookshelf on the wall, and a flat screen T.V. on top of a clothes drawer. The bed had a various shade of green ranging from bright neon to contrasting dark, and its pillows an aqua blue. There were assortment of paintings on the walls, plus a small tree plant was growing in a pot. Our room had a balcony like any other room, and from where we were staying, it hung over the outdoor pool below.

Red was very excited about our luxurious stay, "Let's check out the bathroom." Green decided stay out on the balcony as me and Red went on to the bathroom. Surprisingly, the bathroom was designed like a dark granite cave. The sink was the first thing we saw, and unlike that usual bowl shape you would see it was carved in a spiral helix sea shell where the water would drain once it reached the middle. The shower did not have a normal head either; instead there was a waterfall structure at the top for the water to flow off its cliff edge. Afterwards we all met back in the main room, "Now what do we do?" Red asked. Just then Green thought deeply to himself.

* * *

**Palace Stay: Our room**

**Day 3 ~ 12:00 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

"Would you wake up? It's already noon!" I woke up to the throw of a pillow by Blue. "I can't believe you two are still lazing around." I was sleeping on my blanket bed on the ground, as Blue continued to complain. "It's been two days already and you two haven't even checked out Celadon City yet."

Lying on his sleeping area, the couch, Green placed the book he was reading on his chest, "Sure we have, we went running." Back tracking from what had recently happened, Green decided to train himself by going out for a run around the whole city. Not wanting to let Green get any stronger than me, I joined him as well. It took us over the whole course of a day to finish getting around the whole city. Unfortunately in the end, I stood no chance at outpacing him, and that is why I now lay exhausted in bed.

"I mean going in the city, and having fun," Blue explained. In synchronization, Green and I grumbled at the thought of getting up. But still brunette wouldn't leave us alone so easily, "Fine, I guess I'll have to teach you two how to have some fun. So hurry up and get ready, we're going to get some lunch first."

* * *

**Celadon City: Serene Thai**

**1:00 p.m.**

About a block down, Blue brought us to a Thai restaurant. A waiter seated us inside at a bar table (where we could see them cook our food). Blue forced Green to sit between us, so he was on my right, while on my left was a rotund man chowing down on his rice. The restaurant was moderately full at the time when we were ordering our food. By the looks everybody's faces they didn't seem so happy, including the workers as well. I was sure what to order, so I asked the man next to me what was probably best, assuming that he's been here many times. He was too busy eating his food to talk, so he gestured to his meal. In return, I thanked him for his time and ordered what he had as well. Green and Blue weren't very chatty as we were watching the cooks prepare, so I decided to talk to the man next to me. "Hey, sir, why is everybody seem so upset?"

He gulped down a glass of water, "Well that depends. Do you mean the customers or the staff?"

"Both," I replied.

"Well the staff is upset, because the head chef had recently become very angry," he explained. "It seems the chef wants to take on an apprentice to continue his knowledge in the culinary arts, but none of his workers are qualified." He took another bite of his food, _"Munch"_. "That is why he is consistently firing and hiring staff members."

"Okay?" I tried to understand, "And what about most of the customers?"

"_Munch"_, he chomped down. "That's a simple one I tell you. It's the slots."

To express my confusion, "Slots?"

"Yeah, take for example that skinny guy over there in the glasses." He pointed with his chopsticks. "The man at that table lost it all at the slots."

"Hmm, let me go talk to him," I excused myself away. Maneuvering my way around table, I made it to the man who "lost it all at the slots". "Hi there," I greeted with smile.

"Here take it," he immediately handed me a coin pouch. "It's a curse I tell you. I always thought I was going to win it back…" The man shooed me away afterwards.

I then walked back with the pouch in my hands. Green who noticed it in my hand, questioned me, "Where did you get that?"

"Hey looks like you got yourself a Coin Case," the rotund man butted in. "You know with that, you'll be able to get in at the Rocket Game Corner, regardless of your age."

"That's nice and all sir," I told him. "But that guy said it's a curse to play there."

"It's only a curse if you lose, but it's a blessing if you can out win the machines," he told us.

Green thought to himself for a moment, "Out win the machines, huh?" He looked up at me and spoke, "Red, how about you and I go have some fun right after lunch?"

* * *

**Celadon City: Rocket Game Corner**

**2:10 p.m.**

**POV: Green**

Like I said, the two of us left Blue right after lunch and walked over to the Rocket Game Corner. Getting through the front entrance was easy when the security guard outside saw our Coin Case. The casino was like a playground for adults, there were nobody our age in sight, but that didn't distract the people inside who were so focused on their slot machines. There were windows to the casino, but they were tinted to avoid distraction for the customers and probably to keep people from telling what time it is outside. _Not that I would have a problem with that._ Casino lights kept flicking brightly with colorful words that lured people to certain game stations. Red and I decided to walk to the farther casino slots in order to keep away from the adult players; along the way we passed by an arcade center, the bathroom section, and the food court.

Once we found ourselves the right slot machine, I ordered Red to go get us a cup of coins. In less than a minute Red had already come back. "What happened? Where are the coins?" I asked.

"Right here," Red handed me five coins.

Baffled at the amount, "That's all you got?"

"That's all I found," he shrugged. "I don't have any money remember."

"How exactly did you find coins?"

"On the ground," He motioned his hands and arms around us. "I believe it was thanks to my lucky stone."

Not wanting to commence any further his irritating love for his rock, I inserted two coins, _Just so I don't use too many when starting out_. I pulled down the lever and the slot machine sang, initiating its reels. Focusing on one reel at a time, my vision locked on the consistent spinning of the machine. _"Tap." _I landed a "7" in the center left. _"Tap."_ Another "7" landed in the center middle. _This is too easy. _I smiled with determination. _"Tap." _A "7" fell on bottom right.

"That was pretty good for a first time Green," Red cheered. "You almost got the jackpot."

"Almost isn't good enough," I began inserting the last three coins. "This will ensure my win."

"Wait! What about me?" Red whined.

Assuring his whining, so I could quickly gain my victory over the machine, "You'll get your turn right after this round." I inserted the final coin and cranked the side lever. Like before the machine did its job, and a "7" came on the first push of the button. I waited patiently for the next "7", predicting when it would appear. _"Tap." _I hit the stopper. _"LOSER!" _the machine called when none of the symbols matched.

Red was less cheery, "Looks like you lost again Green."

"Go get more coins," I told him silently.

"Bu-

"GO GET MORE COINS!" I demanded.

"Alright, I'm going," Red dashed away. When he came back he brought me fifty this time. "Now do I get to play?"

"Red, you don't understand that machine cheated," I justified. "The reel kept on going, even when I pressed down on the button, so now I have to teach this slot machine a lesson."

"Um, Green it's just a machine. I don't thi-,"

Grabbing a nearby cup and poured approximately half the coins in it, "Here are half of the coins, how about you go play some games at the arcades while you wait." I then pushed him towards the direction of the arcades. When Red was finally out of sight, I turned to the machine, "Alright "slot machine" let's see who the real loser is."

* * *

**Celadon City: Outside the Rocket Game Corner**

**Day 5 ~ 10:20 a.m.**

**POV: Red**

"Wow this must be déjà vu or something," I proclaimed as me and Green stepped outside the Rocket Game Corner. "I never thought I would miss the sun so much... again!"

"Red please, let's just go back to the hotel," Green rushed, his eyes were bloodshot and bagged from staring down the slot machines for far too long. Thankfully, my tired friend had just recently won the jackpot and cashed it in for money. Sadly for me, I never got to even play (Don't bother wondering what or how we did in there for two nights).

"Hey you two are finally out," Blue spotted us from a distance. The brunette lass skipped her way toward us, "So how did it go?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Green murmured.

Though Green wasn't very up to it, I was fine speaking, "Green finally won the jackpot after all this time, and I was his coin vacuumer (Coin Vacuumer: slave who picks up fallen coins off the ground)."

"That is so great!" Blue sounded very ecstatic, "I'm so proud of both of you. Hugs!" She hugged both of us. Letting go she examined both of us, "But you two should probably go back to the hotel and get cleaned up. You both look like you could use a shower." After her comment we watched as she frisked away and behind a corner.

"So shall we get back to the hotel Green?" I began passed him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go back inside Red."

"What, why!?" I stared nervously at him.

"She stole the money." Green turned back into the casino.

* * *

**Celadon City: Celadon Department Store**

**11:10 a.m.**

**POV: Blue**

I stepped out of a taxi cab and thanked the driver before paying him for the ride. "Finally, now I can do some shopping without worrying about losing any weight in my wallet." Just from walking in the front door department store had already offered a wide array of advertisement for shoppers - from cosmetics and housewares to designer fashions and accessories. I was made my way to the first escalator; I kept on browsing at one of the shelves, constantly having to remind myself to at least get to the second floor first. There were so many top-grade items, I wasn't sure what to possibly purchase at first, but like any person who has free money to spend, I grabbed whatever stylish outfit and stacked them together before heading to the changing rooms. When I took out the $5000 in cash, I stared at it blankly in my hand. _Maybe I should get those two something as well…_

* * *

**Celadon City: Rocket Game Corner**

**1:10 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

"Green, it's time to go," I reminded. Green was too busy continuing on with the slot machines to even notice what I was saying. I tried to shake my friend, "C'mon, it's time to get a move on. We're supposed to meet with Erika soon, and it's already passed one o'clock." But my weary pal only responded with a wave. "No, I'm not going to let you get sucked into these games," And began to pull him off the chair.

"Would you stop that?" he finally spoke. "I need to win again, and you're just ruining my concentration."

"You've been doing nothing else, but playing these slot machines for two days!" I complained.

Not even looking at me, he harshly commented, "You wouldn't understand, because you have no skill at playing these games."

I was grief-stricken by his words, "What do you mean I have no skill?" Green didn't say anything to me. Now annoyed by his silence I let out, "Well fine, you can keep playing these games, but you'll need me once you run out of coins, and then you'll have to stop playing." I marched away after that hoping Green would say something, but he was still nonetheless soundless.

* * *

**Celadon City: Celadon City Gym**

**2:50 p.m.**

"Uwaa!" I grumbled aloud. Pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs, I was now in a serious dilemma. At the moment I was going over in my mind the meeting ahead, but was worried about what to possibly say to the gym leader. Unfortunately Blue hasn't shown up yet, and Green it still probably playing those darn casino games. It was easy to explain everything that was going on, but now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure how to speak professionally in front of a gym leader. _I was never good at persuasive speeches._

"What's eatin' ya, buddy," I heard from behind.

I turned to see who was calling to me. A familiar fine-suited friend was standing there smiling, "Bill!"

"Hey there, Red, I haven't seen you in a dog's age," he greeted with strange words. "I heard you guys were going to see Erika, so I thought I could help you all out." Bill turned his head in both directions, "Where are the other two anyways?"

"Uh, they were a bit busy doing something," I excused before going back to the subject. "But are you really here to help."

"You bet, bud," he confirmed. "Y'know I'm very good at doing these meetings, it's the other thing I do besides working on computers."

"You're the same geek as always," I laughed as we walked up the steps.

"Hey, I prefer the word professional."

It was now Three o'clock and the maid who appeared a few days ago opened the door. "Welcome in, Lady Erika is expecting you," she invited us. When we walked in, Bill and I had to get through the front room, and then stroll through an indoor garden before we finally made it to a miniature pagoda house within the large garden. Gladly for us, the garden smelled very sweet rather than rotten flesh, like Green had described to us. A lady was waiting to open the sliding door for us from the outside of the mini tower. Inside sitting on a pillow cushion in a petite posture was a young woman dressed in an elegant kimono. The lady stopped us from walking and told us to remove our shoes before entering. We did as she said and had the door closed behind us, the smell inside was much different than outside, some sleepy type of aroma therapeutic incense was burning within the room. Bill and I took our seat at two of the pillow cushions placed on the ground.

Patiently we waited for the gym leader to speak first, but she remained quiet with her eyes closed. "What do you think she's doing?" I leaned over to Bill with my hand covering between us.

"I'm not really sure, maybe some kind of meditation before a meeting," Bill whispered back in the same fashion as me.

"What for?" I asked.

"Probably to help stay calm during a meeting," he told me. Thinking it was a great idea as well, I began to mimic Erika.

Just then, the gym leader looked up at us. "I apologize for that. Sometimes I tend to doze off quite a bit when I use these incenses," she smiled. In response, Bill and I exchanged funny looks with our eyes. "So what may be the important news you have for me?" she asked in a polite and peaceful manner.

"Actually I don't know where to start," I laughed placing a hand behind my head.

"Then allow me Red," Bill suggested. He began by staring gravely at the gym leader, "There's been a series of attacks by Team Rocket, most of which have been secretly led by most of the gym leaders of Kanto. Erika of Celadon City, we need your help to fight back this problem."

"Gym leaders you say?" she reiterated. "And which of these gym leaders may they be?"

Bill handed the talking to me, "Well let's see, there was Lt. Surge, Koga, and um… oh Blaine too. Also we aren't completely certain yet, but Sabrina of Saffron City might in it with them as well. It seems that their headquarters may be in the very city as well, according to Red there's a powerful force field protecting its outer walls."

"So that would mean that four gym leaders are working under Team Rocket," Erika indicated aloud. "Then we are at the moment out numbered."

"Outnumbered?" I quizzed. "But aren't there eight gym leaders total?"

"There were eight, but one of them has gone missing," Bill informed.

Erika agreed, "Yes, if we had Giovanni then we would have an easy victory, but unfortunately there is no way for us to contact him."

"Then how will we win?" Bill asked.

Erika closed her eyes for a minute. I thought then she might have fallen asleep again, but she instead she got up and walked close to the sliding door, "To have any chance against them, we need knowledge of their technology; we need an understanding of their fighting power, and most of all…" She looked directly at me, "We need a fighter of inner strength, morality, and compassion; a fighter like Red of Pallet Town."

"You're serious?" I jumped. "Okay, then. I'm in!"

Erika smiled, "Then let me present you…" She pushed open the sliding door. "…to the citizens of Celadon City who are joining us in the battle against Team Rocket." Standing directly outside behind Erika was a large crowd of adults, who were as pumped up as me.

"Wow, all of those people will be helping us?" Bill said overwhelmed.

"No, that's not all," I announced. "Don't forget that my friends Green and Blue will be helping as well."

The Gym Leader was proud to hear of my extra volunteers, "We'll be glad to have them on our side. With them and us, plus the aid of my fellow gym leaders, Brock and Misty, we might just be able to take down Team Rocket."

"Misty will be here?" I said shocked. "But isn't she-,"

"Nah, don't worry about the gym leader of Cerulean City, Red," Bill comforted. "She's a very tough one for her age. Last I heard before I left, she was way out of the hospital and preparing for a promise she had received from someone." I grinned, knowing just who Bill was talking about.

"Though before we can begin our attack," Erika announced. "We'll need to meet together with those two gym leaders, and discuss our strategy on the evil organization. And even beforehand, I have to send a request letter to the Psi Association, in order to be granted an attack." Bill and I understood fully, and thus decided to wait further more until then.

* * *

**Celadon City: Celadon Department Store**

**3:50 p.m.**

**POV: Green**

"Where could she be?" I scanned the first floor. After running out of coins at the Rocket Game Corner, I headed back to the hotel to get cleaned up. By then I realized it was probably too late to help Red with the meeting he was in and perhaps best that I didn't disturb. So I decided to look for Blue, who I figured would take the $5000 prize money to a large shopping complex.

"Green!" I was ambushed behind with a hug by Blue. "I'm so glad you're here."

She still kept a hold of me and I looked back at her unamused, "You know, I don't have any more money."

"That's okay," she smiled deviously. "Just take these and come with me." She passed me a hefty purchased bag.

"Hey!" I yelled when the brunette pulled at my hand and dragged me up an escalator. I was captively taken up two floors and by the time we walked in front of one section of the third floor, I froze. "You can't be serious."

"What?" she looked back confounded.

Not really sure who should truly be the one confused, I wanted to make clear, "You want me to go in there?"

Blue observed me then to the section behind her, "The perfume department?"

"Exactly," I said.

"Whatever," She shook off my word and still pulled me in.

Demanding her to let me go, "Hey, I said I didn't want to go in here." I threw my hand back, release her grip on me. "I'm turning around, just meet me outside."

"Oh c'mon Green, it's just perfume." I watched as she had a sample sprayed upon her. Instinctively I jumped back at the sight.

"Excuse me sir," I heard a man say from behind. I turned around to see someone behind the table I had instinctively backed up on. "I see you may be interested in these products, I recommend this one." And suddenly the guy let out a gush of the foul smell on me.

"Ah! What the heck is your problem?" I shouted at him. Using my hand to hopelessly remove the stench that was seeping its way into the recesses of my back hand, I rubbed at it furiously.

"I never thought I would say this, but Green would you stop acting like such a child," Blue judged. "It's not going to kill you."

"Yeah, but it smells terrible," I took a test whiff and instantly kept away from my own hand.

Blue watched me cover my nose and sighed heavily, "Alright just at least let me test out a couple and we can go to a different section of the store."

Not sure whether she did that for self-amusement or to tease me, I cried, "What!?"

* * *

**Celadon City: A few stores down Serene Thai**

**Day 6 ~ 1:00 p.m.**

**POV: Rocket Admin**

I walked into a store that disguised itself as a poor barber shop. In the back room was the employee lounge, which was actually my meeting place with the Chief of the Science Department in Team Rocket. "Good afternoon, Chief," I reluctantly mumbled.

Amongst the room were several low-ranking grunts, while the Chief was of course standing in his lab coat and with his gelled hair back. He stood hunched-back, smiling with a single gold tooth amongst the set in his mouth that would shine, "Ah yes, and good to finally see you properly, Admin. And I see you have the Team Rocket Elite Trio with you as well." He was referring to the three man squadron behind me, Ken, Al, and Harry.

"Is he still here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet, but I presume he will be sneaking in soon," he continued to smile with that shiny gold tooth.

"Very well," I turned my back for the exit; Ken intuitively held the door open for me.

"Wait right there," the gold-toothed Chief hissed. "You haven't yet given me my present from the boss." I held up with my two fingers the microchip, in which Al took to the table in front of the Chief. "Kehehehe," he chuckled with dark delight.

"Let's go," I declared.

Barely making it passed the door, the Chief offered, "How about I come along as well, Sil-"

"_Slam!"_ the door closed shut.

* * *

Fragment from the_ Scientific Law:_

Esper Levels:

Esper abilities are categorized into five categories, Levels 1-5, that determine how much a person has advanced in their power. Initially without the use of the newly developed Psydex, levels are determined through the process of a System Scan.

Most of them are primarily ranked as LEVEL 0, before they go through the scanning program. Even afterwards, they may come out of the course as how they were when they began. Thus at the moment, the System Scan was the most efficient way to figure ones level, but is still put into true questioning its effectiveness.

Many of the espers out there level at different rates, mainly due to the fact that there is no accurate procedure to leveling up. In the course of leveling up, an esper's power enhances further throughout the five ranks, each level is measured by their strength and effectiveness. By age, an esper at the age of 10 gains LEVEL 1, while the esper of LEVEL 2 is at around the age of 18, and from there it's a matter of hypothesis.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Oh jeez, this chapter was ridiculous, but now I got to get started with the next chapter, as that will be pretty epic…hopefully. **

**Review, favorite, follow… whatever you feel like doing.**

* * *

**Character Commentary:**

_[At 4:30 p.m., Red wanders the Rocket Game Corner in search of Green]_

**Red: **Where is he?

_[He comes across the unused slot machine, Green had always used]_

**Red: **He's not here?

_[Red moves towards the other side of the room, glancing through every casino aisle]_

**Red:** Strange? It seems like barely anyone is here. _[Red has only counted a handful of players still left in the casino]_

_[Making it to the other side, Red lies back on a wall, unsuspectingly over an advertisement poster] _

**Red: **_[He feels a square hole on the other side, and so he lifts the poster up revealing a black button placed within a carved out tile] _What the? A button? _[The button has an "R" insignia on it]_ _Team Rocket!?_ _[Glancing around first, he safely pushes the button] "Click!" [An automated sliding door shifts down behind the blocked sight of a barrier of shelves]_

_[The red eyes esper approaches the door, staring down its ominous stairway]_

**Red: **No way… Next time: "Out with a Bang!" I got to tell Green and Blue about this…


	9. Out with a Bang!

**Author Note:**

**It's here! And it's fresh. Strap yourself in for a ride with a lot of action!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Out with a Bang!

* * *

**Celadon City: Palace Stay**

**Day 6 ~ 8:30 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

Trying incredibly to contain my impatience, I sat on the black couch tapping my fingers on its leather armrest. _C'mon guys hurry back._ I repeated for the billionth time. After discovering the hidden basement within the Rocket Game Corner, I closed it soon after, and ran directly back to the hotel only to find that neither Blue nor Green had come back. Knowing that this was big news I just had to tell them about this secret, I felt like a father who just won the lottery and can't hold back from telling his family and friends.

Now that I thought about it some more, it is pretty funny that the casino was called Rocket Game Corner; emphasis on the "Rocket". And that this place was under me and Green's nose the whole time he was distracted playing that silly slot machine game, I mean seriously, what's so great about a game you keep losing at? _I wonder if he ever noticed how much he would have lost…_

Just then Blue had come back into the room with a monster pile of shopping bags following in. "Where have you been?" I stood up making a swift glance behind her. "And where's Green?"

"I'm right here," announced the monster pile of shopping bags.

My head flinched back, "What are you doing carrying all those bags? Did you go shopping or something?"

"Not me!" Green argued. His voice was a bit muffled as he was overwhelmed with the amount of bags, "It was Blue; she made me carry all of these things."

Blue sat on the bed's assortment of green shadings, "You said you would help me carry all of my things."

As gently as he could, Green piled the whole mass of bought goods down, "No I didn't," he gasped for air. "You made me do it."

"Oh yeah," Blue smiled in her fake innocent way.

I approached Green, who was holding on to his knees for stability. But before I could give him a pat on the back, my body immediately lurched away from him. Both of them looked at me in confusion. "Whoa, you sweat smells whack dude," I commented on Green. "It reminds me of my mom, when she sprays this strange liquid on her."

"It's called perfume, numb-nuts," Blue teased.

"Forget what it's called, it reeks," I commented.

Smelly Green stood up straight pleading, "Please, don't remind me."

"What is with boys, not understanding the luring fragrance of perfume," Blue questioned looking up. "But anyways, Red," she started again. "Sorry we didn't come back earlier, or not showing for the meeting with Erika. It must've been rough for you."

"Not really," I said coolly. "I had Bill there to help me through the whole entire way as well." Furthermore I explained to them, my whole experience at the meeting.

"Well I'm glad you didn't have any trouble," Green mused. My sweaty friend revealed what took the two of them a whole night for, "Just when the Celadon Department Story was closing yesterday, Blue noticed a huge line of people waiting outside the store." Green rolled his eyes over to the very brunette. "Apparently there was a special discount sale on many of the items, so we stayed amongst the line of camped out customers, all the way until morning and shopped… till I dropped."

"You know I could've gotten that purse from that lady, if you just let me stay for a couple of more minutes," Blue claimed.

Green didn't buy her words though, "That wouldn't matter, because you don't understand the meaning of self-restraint."

After hearing that last word, I just had to speak against Green, "But you never stopped playing at that slot machine until I left for Erika's meeting." Green a bit a shamed by the truth in my words, and looked away. Blue giggled at Green a bit.

He sighed before walking away, "I'm going to go and try to wash away this sweaty stench."

"Sorry Green, but that will have to wait," I stopped him. "There's something else I need to show you two."

"Can't it wait until after I take a shower," Green looked back. "For once I'm actually a smelly pile of garbage, and it isn't a good thing."

As empathetic as possible, I told him, "Sorry, but it might be just a tad bit more important than your shower." Hesitantly, Green followed me out the door with Blue behind.

* * *

**Celadon City: Outside the Rocket Game Corner**

**9:40 p.m.**

**POV: Blue**

"I can't believe it… it's closed!?" Red screamed. The three of us were staring at the "closed sign" from the outside of the casino, and to all of our surprise it was closed.

"I thought casinos mainly run 24/7?" I questioned the fact.

Then Green thought of a possibility, "Maybe say if Red was right about Team Rocket running the game corner, then there is a possibility they are planning something very soon."

"See," Red rubbed in.

"But that doesn't mean what you saw was really nothing," Green implied. "We'll just have to wait it out until tomorrow."

I added a possibility as well, "And what if the casino is still closed then?"

"Well let's just hope that doesn't mean anything bad," my serious friend answered.

* * *

**Celadon City: Rocket Game Corner**

**Day 7 ~ 7:00 p.m.**

**POV: Green**

To our restless relief, the Rocket Game Corner opened up at around Eight o'clock in the morning. We came prepared to fight with whatever light material we needed at that moment just in case; for me that was nothing, Red brought his zippo lighter, and Blue carried her bag full of… I don't really know (perfume maybe?). Anyways we decided to wait it out in the food court until only a handful of people were left like how Red previously described to us the setting, which didn't happen until around Seven o'clock. During our wait, I would like to proudly point out to myself that I did not once look over to the dreadful slot machines…_well maybe one glance, but that was all_. The second worst thing to waiting inside with the machines was to hear Red ramble over my game-time experience with Blue; and of course she teased afterwards.

So now that it was Seven o'clock with minimal amount of customers as planned, we went over to the very same poster Red had mentioned. I watched as he rolled up the advertisement, revealing the black button placed within a carved out tile, and an "R" insignia printed right onto the mechanical knob. To demonstrate further, he pushed the button, and a disguised wall descended to the floor.

Blue was impressed, "Wow, Red you were right after all."

"For once," I added to the end.

"Thanks…hey!" Red let out a quiet shout in offense.

"You guys wait here for a moment," I ordered and walked away to nearby telephone booth within.

Near the restrooms, I inserted a few coins and dialed Bill's number. "Hello?" the computer expert answered.

"Bill, it's Green."

"Oh hey there Green, I haven't see-,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Quickly I cut him short. "Look I don't have much time, but I need you to run over to Erika and tell her that Team Rocket is covertly working within Celadon City."

"Celadon City? Here!?" his voice quivered.

"Yes, at the Rocket Game Corner," I said then explained further. "Listen, there's a button with an "R" insignia under an advertisement poster in the corner of the room, which opens a door to the basement. Make sure you tell her to come right away, and if the maids try to stop you for whatever reason, just fight your way through, okay?"

"Alright, you got it partner. I'll make sure to get to her in a jiff," Bill settled and hung up the phone afterwards

Proceeding back to the two in wait, we would then brace ourselves as we entered the descending stairways to Team Rocket's hideout.

* * *

**Celadon City: Team Rocket Hideout**

**7:20 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

The stairs had little light vents on each wall below, so with every step we took, a dim beam would shoot out of the small gaps. At the bottom was a hallway with working light panels on the ceiling. Many piles of boxes would be lined against the walls, along with strangely-figured machines jutting out of the wall, ceiling, and floor. Air conditioning was flowing through the hallway, its cold air only added more to the hollow atmosphere the hideout gave out. "I don't understand?" I whispered. "Where is everybody?" Green and Blue didn't say anything and instead shushed me. We continued further for five minutes or so, until the bizarre silence became too odd for my friends to bear.

"Okay this is getting weird," Blue pointed out. "Where is everybody?"

I agreed, "I know right? I said just about the same thing as you."

Green put his hand to his chin, "Could it be they knew we were coming and evacuated?"

"But how?" Blue wondered to us. Green was once again silent and continued onwards until we came across a three way intersection; one to the left and the other straight ahead.

"I call left!" I chose and began walking.

Blue grabbed me, "Oh no you don't. We got to stick together."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if we end up crossing paths with Lt. Surge or Koga then it'll take all of us, remember," she reminded me. I remembered the agreement we made back inside the now demolished Ghost Tower, and thus agreed it was best to stay together as one. We did however end up going through the left hallway, because the chosen one of two signs pointed to the "operations facility", while the other lead to the "barracks".

I followed behind Green and Blue as we headed to the "operations facility" my feet stiffened at the sound of movement from the rear. My head turned to the noise, my vision captured the swift sight of a single figure running down the way we came in. "Hey!" I shouted, my bellow echoed through the hallway.

Green and Blue jumped to my bark. "What is it!?" they both asked alerted.

With no time to explain, I chase the figure down, "Can't talk now!" I hollered to them as I ran.

"Red, where are you going?" Blue echoed. But there was no stopping me from chasing. _I have to stop him, whoever he may be…_ In my head, I was really hoping it was Koga, so I can give him a beating of a lifetime for all the pain he inflicted on Misty. But unfortunately I knew that the runner I saw was not the ninja gym leader.

* * *

**Celadon City: Celadon City Gym**

**7:30 p.m.**

**POV: Erika**

_Zzzzzz…_ _"I said you can't come in!"_ the voice of a maid called. _Zzzzz… "But I must see Erika right now," _a somewhat familiar voice argued. _Zzzz… "The Princess is too busy to-," _the maid voice stopped, but then continued in distress. _"What do you think you're doing! You can't see our lady right now!" Zzz…_

"_Slam!" _the wooden slide door slid so hard it sounded like it may have caused a crack. Bill the famous computer expert came exploding in with a dilemma, "Erika we're in trouble!" My eyes widened from their slumber at the sudden outburst.

In a matter of seconds, he pinned down by several of my servants, with one of my loyal maids following in from behind, "You're in trouble alright! How dare you interrupt Lady Erika without any proper arrangement? Don't you have any shame?"

I raised my hand and waved for the servants to release their dog pile on the computer expert. "What is the matter Bill?"

"It's Red…and Green…and Blue," he panted for air. "They found a Team Rocket hideout within the city."

Dazed at the stunning dilemma, I shook myself to reality and rushed up immediately. "Where is this hideout located?" Bill explained the simple button behind the poster within the Rocket Game Corner. "I understand," I calmly settled. "Then I'll have to assist them. They may be in trouble." Hoping that it may not be so, I got up and ordered my maid to hastily retrieve my bow…

* * *

**Celadon City: Team Rocket Hideout**

**7:40 p.m.**

**POV: Blue**

For about five minutes of Red splitting away from us and chasing down an unknown individual, Green and I had raced to the operations facility. The chamber of computers, large generators, and scattered papers filled the room, but alas nobody was around. "Something just isn't right here, Green."

"I know that, but I just can't put my finger on it." He swerved around the many desks in the area.

Suddenly, I watched as Green began to filter through all the clutter. "What are you doing?"

"We can't have this opportunity be in vain," he replied, continuing his search. "And I think they may have been working on some sort of weapon."

"A weapon?" I deliberated and began rummaging through a pile of paperwork as well. Going through paper after paper against the clock, I found all sorts of research on different types of medicines and how they affect the human body. These included things such as experiments that tested the enhancements and faults it would cause to a human test subject. In thirty minutes, we sustained on scanning through notes, and discovered a new primary serum Team Rocket had most recently operated on. It was written, that at first the antitoxin was checked as a possible failure, as it cleared the lives of ten victims and was to be then slashed as a rejected sample. But before the results were official, the scientists of Team Rocket had accidently discovered a working candidate, as a sample of the enhancing tonic fortunately fell into a spilled IV pack of blood. And from there, they discovered the working genetic makeup belonged to one of their lower grunts, and his name, printed in ink was…

I sighed in relief at the name I read below. Green turned, noticing my release of suspense, "What is it?"

My eyes gazed over to my curious friend and with a smile I relaxed, "It belonged to a grunt named Silph." In return, he ogled at me perplexingly.

* * *

**Celadon City**

**8:20 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

Having lost sight of the mysterious runner, I followed my gut to the west side of the city. As strange as it was, there wasn't anybody outside, just like how empty it was in the Team Rocket Hideout. This time reminded me of the moment when Green was chasing me through Viridian City, and it was as though everybody had gone inside so we can have our game of "Cat and Mouse". But now I'm the cat chasing the mouse. Running and running, I couldn't seem to find the person I was looking for, and yet my feet wouldn't stop going. As I passed through stoplight after stoplight, every parked car after car, I thought about how Green and Blue were doing ever since I left them an hour ago. _Hopefully they are safe from any danger that might be trying to harm them._ I pushed on and on till my body stopped upon reaching a barren, concrete plaza that was surrounded by skyscrapers. And there, standing in the center of it all, was the person I had been chasing across Celadon City for.

His back was against me, and his head tilted up towards the tainted night sky. If the lonely plaza had any other features besides the nearby skyscrapers, it would be the several light bulbs planted in the floor, which were covered by thick circular glass. These strong glows were enough to illuminate the person's attire. Surprisingly, he wore nothing more than the usual Team Rocket grunt uniform; shirt, pants, hat… they were all in black. Though it appeared as though I had the element of surprise on my side, I only went on to take a single step forward. That same lone stride made my idea of a possible ambush obsolete, as the grunt shifted his body towards me. The "R" insignia weaved into his uniform stood out very clear who he was a part of, Team Rocket. My eyes bulged at the features on his face, the grunt standing before me now was not much older than I was, and in fact if anything he looked almost like me. Because he was wearing a hat that pulled his jet-black hair down, I couldn't tell how much similar he looked compared to what I see in the mirror. And the only major difference there could be, was that his facial expression was very indifferent.

Now that his head was no longer gazing the polluted atmosphere above, he spoke in a young monotone voice, "Are you here to fight me?" He stood staring at me firmly, and it was easily visible that he had some kind of strong resolve.

The challenge he laid upon me was intriguing, as I could tell this would be a good fight. But regrettably I declined disappointed, "No, you're not the one who hurt my friend." I turned around walking away from my contender.

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity if I were you," he raised his dreary voice. I didn't stop moving away until he asked a biting question, "Who is this friend of yours?" And only to follow it with a sharp answer, "Is it Misty?" I turned around, dumbfounded at the possibilities of how he may have known that. "I take it that by the startled look on your face that I was correct."

My voice was impaired, "Ho- how do you know that?" And stepped closer into the bare plaza

"You shouldn't blame Koga for what he did," he said without a care in the world "He was just the one sent on a mission to hurt her, but I was the one who sent him on that very same mission. That is why you shouldn't miss this oppor-." _"Whoosh!"_ my fireball pelted the grunt bursting into scattered flames upon contact. The power of the shot was strong enough to leave a crack on the ground. My anger-held attack was proven ineffective. The grunt stepped forward through the black screen of leftover smoke. "That was a close one. You almost got me there, but now we can fight for real." Now I knew he was going to attack me for reals.

During a five-second stare down that felt more like five-minutes, I used the time to observe all of his possible offenses. From what I perceived there were no extra compartments on his belt and nothing held in his hands. _Alright, he's got no wand like Blue, so I shouldn't be expecting a bubble show._ It fazed me how he didn't have any weapons, _so if he really were a grunt then he probably would be armed with some kind of tool. _This also led me to believe that he may be higher than the average Level 1 esper, _maybe he's like Green and so he's a Level 2_. But then something else occurred in my thoughts, _if he were a Level 2, then why would he be commanding Koga around_; that possibility would only make sense if by chance he were somehow the brains behind the evil organization.

Focusing, I watched him come at me in the calmest charge I've ever seen. From at least twenty-feet away, I flicked my lighter and shot at him a baseball-sized fireball. Bursting at the speed of 100 mph, I predicted there was no way he would be able to dodge this attack. As impossible as I believed it would be, he dodged my attack with much ease, and _"Pow!" _I was blown back to the ground with his fist. Placing my hand onto to the sore pain I felt on my cheek, it stung at the very touch of it. My thoughts began to ponder, _I don't get it. How could he have dodged from being so up close?_

A scene reminisced its way back from my situation. The grunt that stood in front of me was almost like my battle with Green, but instead of giving me pity, his face had shown characteristics of confusion. His blank expression made it difficult for me to contemplate what he could be thinking about. But whatever it was, it had nothing to do with me.

Patiently he watched me get up to my feet, and began to advance once I was completely up. Rather than running towards me though, he casually walked forward. I couldn't believe my eyes, _he is so calm in front of me_. When he was close enough, I gave him straight punch followed by a side kick. The grunt dodged the punch and in easy succession grabbed my kick and tossed me closer to the center of the plaza. Getting up I moved away to the center, in order to clear some distance between us. _"Clink! Clink! Clink!" _A volley of fireballs blazed through the air, bounded to hit the Team Rocket member. My look-alike didn't hesitate for a second, and practically hopped, skipped, and avoided every landing ball of fire.

Each flame that reached the ground would stay ignited for several seconds before dispersing into thin air. _There were more than twenty-five fireballs, the size of bowling balls that came at him. Yet not a single one got him. _I was sure nobody would be skilled enough to dodge that many fireballs, and yet keep himself relaxed. _But what if he is an esper? In fact, I'm sure I heard of some kind of esper power that lets you read people's minds. Then does that mean he's reading my mind right now? Is that how he can tell where I'm going to throw my attacks?_

I figurethere was really one way I could truly find out. In three moves, I tossed three of my fastest fireballs at random, but in his general direction. He leapt away, and the fireballs hit the concrete in diagonal line. From that observation, he didn't seem to be reading my thoughts. _Alright if you can really read my thoughts, then I want to say you smell like beef and cheese._ The grunt remained still, not a single crack on his face. _Maybe he can't hear my thoughts, _I concluded. "Then how?"

"Are you wondering why I keep dodging your every move?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I pointed my finger at him, "You really can read my thoughts!"

The grunt turned his head away, "No that's not really it. It's because I have the ability to predict each and every one of your actions." He turned his lackluster eyes to me, "I guess it's like seeing the outcome of things before it has even happened."

My interest rose a bit, and yet I was careful to a raise this question, "And what do you see?"

He seemed hesitant to say at first, but allowed me the answer, "I say if we don't end this soon… we both may be going out with a bang, and into a new beginning." I couldn't comprehend his words; they didn't quite make any sense. For a moment I guessed he was just messing with my head, trying to give me the quick slip.

_That won't work,_ I smirked with confidence. Courage filled my heart, _Just try to predict this._ I held the zippo lighter straight ahead of me. _I didn't want to use this, as it would use a lot of the fuel, but now I have no choice._ "Clink!" the lighter flicked open, the flame wavering at the metal tip. My other arm held out in the opposite direction in an L-shape. "Haaa!" I roared with the greatness of my lungs, and slammed my free hand to the flame. The once quivering flame blasted into a red-orange stream of fire, and like a flamethrower it consumed all that was in its way. The power of flame emission was strong enough to set the barren land to a kindling field of concrete. My look-alike started running in a circle around me, away from the blazing stream. Risking an uncontrollable fire, I swung the self-produced flamethrower at him like a whip, and surely it would hit my target. While the rushing blaze engulfs my opponent, I didn't perceive the incoming attack from above. As suddenly out of nowhere, a flying saucer crashes into my locked arms. "Agh!" I yelled. The flamethrower disperses as my zippo lighter flies from my hand.

"_Kshh!"_ The flying saucer shatters into a bunch of glass pieces. The now-dispersed fragments were once thick glass plate that had covered light hole underneath the unscathed grunt. Just how he removed it from its sealed plug is a mystery to me. I gripped my aching arm, less impressed and more bewildered at the survival feats this guy can dish out.

He didn't bother to attack any further, "I believe you're out of flame?"

Slowly I went over to test my lighter. Bending over, I picked it up and gave it a flick, _"Clunk."_ He was right. I lost my power to produce fire…Does that mean I've lost? _Misty, I'm sorry I failed you. _It was very heartbreaking, but I felt so powerless now. How do I expect to win? _Was I really not able to keep my promise? I did want to win very badly. _I wished there were a way, but nothing else seemed optional. Except to approach him in hand-to-hand combat, but I expected that to go bad. _Forget it…I'll do whatever it takes to beat this guy…_

"You've lost without your Level 1 powers," he claims. "I can tell there is no other way for you to defeat me."

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted. He stared at me puzzled. "It doesn't matter if I lose to you… that doesn't mean I've completely lost."

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

I paused before reaching my resolve, "Because even if I can't beat you… my friends will!" I charged ahead. As expected he didn't prepare, and instead held his ground firmly. Chucking my zippo lighter forward, I followed it with a self-produced flame shot from my hand…the achieved power of a Level 2. For sure he didn't see the blow coming; the lighter explodes in front of him knocking him back with its concussive blast. Propelling back several feet away from the explosion, the grunt slams to the concrete ground.

I left any concern for the lifeless body on the floor and instead took in awe the power within my hands. Heat would resonate from the surface of my whole palms, before it would emit flames from them. _This is the same power that Green has…_

"Not bad…" the lifeless body compliments. I looked up to see the grunt stand to his feet, brushing the dust off of him. He appeared to be in acceptable fighting condition.

My eyes were petrified to see him still move. Only now could I see the dull, silver eyes he used to gaze about, and so I wondered aloud, "Who are you?"

* * *

**8:40 p.m.**

**POV: Silph**

_My name is Silph_, I mused inside my head. "You don't need to know that," I told my opponent. "But I do have to admit you tricked me."

The red-capped fighter was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't expect that lighter to blow up and well…" I paused half-way through my sentence. "Here I thought you were a Level 1."

"Nah, I think I leveled up just now," he laughed and smiled a bit. "You know even though we're fighting each other like this, this is pretty fun in its own way."

Speaking back in my usual monotone voice, "Weren't you the one trying to take revenge for your friend, Misty?"

He slightly cringed at the sound of the gym leaders name, "Yeah, and that's I want to finish things right now." The boy prepared flames within both hands.

I agreed, "Good, because so do I." This time we both charged at each other, and as we came closer and closer, my opponent tossed the two fireballs at me. In return I calculated my steps carefully, and with little effort dodged them. We collide in a flurry of barrages, the Pyro Hand threw many random punches, but they were no problem to me as I would block and counter with multiple jabs to the abdomen, then finish with a blow to the face. He flopped to the ground, but was still conscious enough to continue. With eased composure I moved directly in front of him, my feet an approximate five feet away. Battle-hardened, he didn't stop his attack, and barbarically tackled me down to the concrete floor. His fist aimed for my face, but I caught both of them as they did try. Forcing a roll so I was pinning him down instead, the tough boy tried his best to make a comeback, but none of which would move me. The struggle distracted me from this possibility; the Red-Eyes growled, locking both hands with mine, _"Sssss!"_ My gloves began to singe through as it was being fried by the heat he was producing from his palms. He took this advantage to hold me down, now I was the one restrained. We continued to power struggle like so until he was shot with appeared to be a tranquilizer dart.

My eyes fixed on the dart stuck to rear side of his neck, and immediately I kicked him back with my foot. The boy lied still on the ground, immobilized for what I knew would only last a couple of seconds. Slowly I backed away in fear of what unknown possibility may happen. One step back… two step back… three step back… "_SSSSSSS!" _the fighter began to radiate a large amount of heat as it sounds as though his skin were heating. And watched with each stiff movement, he would sluggishly get up. Anger written upon his face, I knew there was nothing holding him down now. The boy has become fueled with unsettled rage, and now prepares to attack me with a new unrelenting force. In a vicious manner he blasts heat with both hands behind, in order to thrust himself forward at a phenomenal speed. The first contact was made as he blew right passed me, knocking me to the floor sideways. I got up as fast as I could only to see the fierce monster do the same process again, but this time I was able to side-leap away with only a margin from being slammed with such massive brutal force. "URAAAH!" he roars in great pain. Staggering at this incredible strength of his, I lost all possible ideas of overcoming this battle…

"Red!" I heard a person call from behind. I turned to meet the strike of a thunderbolt that sent me to the ground, paralyzed.

* * *

**8:50 p.m.**

**POV: Red**

My brain felt as though it was melting, I had no control over the fiery heat I was producing. Each and every hair I had on my body, seemed as though it were singeing away. I turned to see Green coming towards me, he stopped to see me in the brightly lit state I was displaying. "Green! I don't know what's happening to me," I shouted.

Carefully he tried to step closer, but my body would constantly release a scorching mass of flames. Alternatively Green remained where he was and advise me, "Red, you got to try calming down."

For some bizarre reason, I was distraught and couldn't stop this strange anger building within me. "I can't stop Green."

Green tried to encourage me to relax once again, "Red you got to-"

"I can't!" I yelled at him. My breath was heavy, and continuously my body gave off more blazing flames. "Green you have to go!" I looked at him with a lot of emotion in my eyes. Fire that emanated from me would block much of my vision, and it seemed as though it were consuming me; with any tear I could possibly shed would quickly evaporate from the heat. "Just… just get out of here!" But he stayed still, staring at me with great worry. I couldn't tell if he was truly emotional or not, but I felt a strange pull inside of me when he finally nodded. And like I demanded for the safety of my pal, Green took off down the street as fast as he could. My body grew brighter and everything else began to feel hotter. Happily I watched as my friend disappeared from my sight… my best… friend…

"_BOOM!"_

* * *

Basic Functions of the _Psydex:_

Registration of the Owner:

Upon receiving the Psydex, the new owner is supposed to register his or her name and thumbprint. In this way, the Psydex will recognize them as the legitimate owner. Only one person can be registered as the Psydex's owner, as it is programmed so. Although one person can register into the device, that does not mean other people can't access its contents. Note that if an esper was the one to register, the Psydex will automatically scan the owner upon each and every usage.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Ah, I finally got this chapter out of my way. Crazy long fight scene, longer than Red vs. Green I think. I was waiting for this moment for quite a while, now I got to get started with the next chapter. Yes I know the title says "Out with a Bang!" but it ends with a "Boom!". Just try to go with it.  
**

**Got any questions you want to ask? Go ahead and ask them in addition with your review.**

* * *

**Character Commentary:**

_[At 9:00 p.m., from the glass window panels of his office in Team Rocket Headquarters, the Boss of Team Rocket stares out into the direction of Celadon City. One of his female assistants enters the room]_

**Rocket Assistant: **Sir, there's been a report of a giant explosion going off in a downtown plaza of Celadon City.

**Rocket Boss:** Is that all?

**Rocket Assistant: **Practically all of our members have made it back to Saffron City.

**Rocket Boss: **I see. You may leave my presence now.

_[The assistant bows before leaving the office]_

**Rocket Boss: **Hahahahaha! Next Time: "A Moment of Silence!" _[The Rocket Boss grins and maniacally divulges] Well then Kanto, this is our first move… What's yours?_


End file.
